


Marry Days

by akumahoshi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Character Death, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumahoshi/pseuds/akumahoshi
Summary: It had always been common for parents to set an arrange marriage for their children. There was various reasons to why but the main reason was because to keep the good will in the family line going. So, when Ciel found out that it was time for him to marry, he wanted to rebel. He knew the time was going to eventually come but he still wasn't prepared for it. No matter how much Ciel denied it, it was his parent's choice. With the arrange marriage looming over his head, Ciel decided to have a last fun night. He went to the bar and had a few drinks, enough to be tipsy and let loose. He bump into a gorgeous raven head, who was tall and lean. Ciel's heart went thumping. Ciel found out that the noirette was also in the same situation as him. An arranged marriage that they never wanted. With both of them in the same situation, they decided that they can comfort each other before they had no more freewill. Only to find out this one night stand was the one Ciel got married too!





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sounds like it's going to be a sweet love story but BEWARE!  
Once again, here I am with a dark story.
> 
> Tumblr @ akumahoshi-writes (I post aesthetics for my stories & always update when I upload a chapter. Once in a while, I'll talk about any of my wip or write quick reads. Also see any of my current reads of yaoi & manhwas.)
> 
> Instagram @ akumahoshi (I post aesthetics for my stories & always update when I upload a chapter.)

"No matter how much you struggle to fight against me, you will never win. I am and will always be above you. After all, you are married to me."  
His voice is the autumn chill that runs down my body and gives me shivers. A cold breeze that will eventually get colder as time goes on. I will freeze to death and be frozen with that crispy voice of his. We will be surround by icebergs that are unbreakable and continue to form deep in the dark, cold sea. It will swallow us whole and drown our souls forever in the deep waters.

Mom was always a sickly one. She was the sole reason of why I agreed to the arrange marriage. I wanted to make her happy, at least once. Even if that meant sacrificing my own desires. I may have been mouthing towards all the teachings that my parents taught me and put me through. But, in the end, guilt overwhelmed me and I always ended up doing it anyways. I knew they were just trying to give me a good, successful life.  
"Ciel, this coming Saturday you will meet your husband," Mom sweetly smiled at me.  
"He's excited to meet you too! Isn't that right, Rachel?," Dad chimed in.  
I sat across from them in the living room. Their deep blue eyes stared at me with excitement. How could I have denied them when they loved and cared for me so much? All the things they did involved solely for me to be successful and well off.  
"I'm not ready still," I shook my head.  
"Ciel, we've been teaching you so much stuff ever since you were born," Dad said.  
"Twenty one years, it makes it," Dad chuckled.  
"Vincent, honey," Mom giggled by Dad's remark.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "I don't want to get married."  
A long sigh left my lips and I stood up from my seat, "I followed all the teachings you guys put me through but I still don't want to get married."  
Mom slightly frowned and her sadden expression hurt me, "Ciel..."  
I turned away before guilt overwhelmed me, "I'll be in my bedroom."

I sat on the edge of my bed and another long sigh left my lips. A knock was heard from my door.  
"It's me, Ciel," Mom's gentle voice spoke.  
"Come in."  
She opened the door and shut it behind her. She sat next to me and softly placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"Ciel, I know you've always denied this arrange marriage tradition," Mom's voice was sweet and mellow.  
"I know your guilty conscience always overtakes you and I know you do it for us to make us happy. But I know you will be love and care for. Running away from your problems will only worsen it. Remember all the things, we've taught you?"  
I slowly averted my eyes up to Mom's blue ones. Her strawberry blond hair was braided to the side and hanged from her shoulder. Even I knew that Dad's and Mom's marriage was arranged but look at them, they were happy and in love.  
"Did you deny it at first too?," I questioned.  
Mom nodded and giggled, "Of course, I did."  
I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt myself feeling guilty. A few coughs came from Mom.  
"Are you getting sick again?," I asked in worry.  
Mom shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe? I should probably take my medication again."  
I bit on my bottom lip. I didn't want to disappoint them anymore.  
"I'm sorry, Mom," I grabbed her hand.  
She averted her eyes to me.  
"What time are we meeting this Saturday?," I asked.  
Mom's eyes lit up and a grin formed on her lips, "In the afternoon!"

| Friday Evening |

The bitter taste of vodka burned my throat. My cheeks were heated and I felt the alcohol effected my body. The loud music ringed in my ear drums and I wanted to dance. After all, it was my last night before I was stuck in an arranged marriage. My freewill was going to be gone in a snap and my life wasted with someone I never met. I stumbled to the dance floor and let the music flow through my body. The colorful lights spun around me. The bass of the music pumped in my heart. The warmth of another person's body.  
I turned my head to look behind me. Eyes that were the color of fire or, more so, a stop light that made me hesitate and pause. His ink black hair made his skin look even whiter. A white rose that was surrounded by darkness and the drop of blood stained him. Of course, he was taller than me and his body seemed muscular and lean. Just by his looks, he made my heart go thumping.

I took a step out of the noisy bar. That beautiful man wasn't seen in the bar anymore. What a rare chance and yet, I missed it.  
I sighed and mumbled to myself, "What am I thinking?"  
Nothing would had happened anyways since I was stuck in an arranged marriage. Before I decided to go back inside the bar, I saw a glimpse of what seem to be like that tall noirette. In the distant parking lot, a cigarette between his lips as he leaned against his luxury car that seemed like a Bugatti. I swallowed hard and my heart got nervous.  
_Fuck it._  
I quickly paced towards the raven head. The scent of the strong cigarette smell filled up my nose. His eyes gleamed against the full moonlight. He puffed his burning cigarette one last time and flickered it somewhere in the parking lot.  
"You were really feeling the music before."  
His voice rumbled through my body. It was low and comforting.  
"So, what are you doing out on this nice evening by yourself?," He questioned.  
I averted my eyes away and tightened my lips, "Spending the last of my freewill to the extent."  
I glanced up at his charming eyes again. There was something about him. Maybe it was because he was mysterious. Or maybe it was because tomorrow I was going to be caged forever. I wanted to run away somewhere. Find that hope and will again.  
"I'll be meeting my husband tomorrow and starting a new life," I said.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Must be a coincidence. I am also."  
I looked up at him in surprise. Is this fate?  
"Traditions, am I right?," I furrowed and chuckled.  
"This must be fate because I feel the same way that your face is expressing too."  
"Your parents forcing you too?," I questioned.  
"More so, I was born into this world solely for that reason only," He answered.  
A silence filled between us but I felt it. We both were hoping for something.  
"Want to go dance somewhere else?," His sturdy voice spoke.  
I looked up at him with slightly widened eyes. His lips curled into a smile and he reached his hand to me. My fists tightened as I stared at those slender fingers. Once again, I was saying it to myself.  
_Fuck it!_

| Hotel |

His fingertips against my skin was hot. His lips against my neck was hot. His naked body against my naked body was hot.  
His big hand pinned my wrist into the mattress as his other hand trailed itself lowering down my body. He nibbled my earlobe and continuously licked my neck. I whimpered each time and he figured it was my sensitive spot. Finally, his muscular hand gripped the base of my hard cock. He wasn't a gentle person. It wasn't like that was what I wanted tonight anyways.  
He was skilled. Maybe too skilled. My length throbbed in his hand that worked itself up and down my dick.  
"Is this your first time?," His manly voice spoke.  
I furrowed my eyebrows as his hand around my cock fastened the pace, "N-No..."  
"Then I won't be gentle," He kissed my collarbones.  
I felt myself about to cum. My breath was unstable.  
"Y-You never were to be-...begin with," I whimpered.  
I released myself as my back arched to the fullest. My white fluid spurted onto my own stomach and the noirette's hand.  
"Seems like you've been pent up," His smirk widened.  
He used the fingers that were covered with my own semen to rim around my tense hole. I breathed in long as he teased me by sticking in only the tip of his finger. His two fingers then entered inside of me. He stretched my hole wider as his fingers thrust inside of me. He spread his fingers apart and curved them to hit my walls just right.  
"Hey..." I managed to say between my moans.  
"Hmm?," His voice rumbled through my body.  
"L-Let me too"  
He grinned as he took out his fingers from my widened hole. He happily got off the bed and stood at the edge. I quickly crawled over and took a hold of his cock. I swallowed hard as I stared at how big his cock actually was. It throbbed in my hand and glistened at the tip from his pre-cum. I licked my lips and leaned closer to his length. I stuck out my tongue as I devoured his dick in my small mouth. His hand held the back of my head and he pushed himself in till the hilt. I gagged and my eyes instantly became watery. He thrust himself into my mouth. Fucked me in my mouth. I tasted him down my throat. The smell of our semen, the scent of his cigarettes, and the musky cologne he wore. My hole was twitching for more.  
"Fuck..." He swore under his breath.  
He finally came inside my mouth. My natural instinct, I swallowed. It wasn't a pleasant taste but it for sure made both of us desire more.  
"You're fucking good," He grabbed my arm and laid me down on my back.  
"I could tell this isn't your first time," He added.  
He lifted up my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the bed.  
"Your hole is twitching so much," He rimmed his cock around my wet hole.  
I furrowed my eyebrows by his teasing, "Put it in."  
He raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that how you ask?"  
I bit on my bottom lip as his dick was about to penetrate me but he inched back.  
"Pl-Please, put it in me," I breathed out.  
His smirk widened and with no warning, he harshly thrust inside of me. I yelped and immediately clenched up. His thrusts were fast and hard. It made my head spin. My body jerked. My toes curled. My grip on the bed sheets were tight. My knuckles were white. He gripped onto my thighs so tight. His teeth were gritted as groans left his throat. Beads of sweat dripped down his lean chest and down to his define abs. It only riled me up more.  
"Fuck, you clench around me so well," He let go of my thighs and leaned closer to me.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring his body closer to mine. He snuggled his head into the nape of my neck and continued to ram hard inside of me. He then placed his lips on my shoulder. I heard his moans clearly and his breathing was heavy too. He suddenly bit on my shoulder and held onto me closely. I whimpered from the pain of the bite.  
"M-More, please..." I moaned.  
The raven head flipped us around. He laid on his back while I was on top. His burning eyes stared into my body as his hands gripped onto my hips. His smirk on his face got bigger as he moved me up and down. His cock was deep inside of me every time I thrust downwards. It made my stomach churn and I knew I was getting close. I placed my hand on his stomach and slightly lifted up my ass.  
"Fuck me harder," I begged.  
A grin appeared on his face. He held me in place and slammed his hips into me. He filled me to the hilt and it was such great pleasure. After a few moments, I spurted again. My cum went onto both of our stomachs. He finally came inside of me. I shivered as I felt his warm fluid inside of me. I fell down next to him and his semen slowly came out of me. Our breaths were heavy and unstable. My world was still spinning as my body continued to jerk a few times.  
The noirette then hovered over me, "We're not finish yet."  
I averted my eyes up to his. His black fringes softly touched my heated cheeks. His red eyes called out to me. A ruby that I knew I shouldn't touch but I didn't care and proceeded to do the opposite.  
I reached my hand to his cheek and smirked, "I never said we were."

| Next Day |

I jolted my eyes open.  
_Shit!_  
I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 10 a.m. which meant I had two hours before the meeting. My head throbbed and I instantly remembered last night. I looked besides me and no one laid next to me. The raven head already left. I shrugged it off. Not like it mattered anyways. I was never going to meet him again. I slowly sat up as my headache killed me. My body ached and most of all, my back was in pain. I looked at my surrounding. My clothes laid everywhere and the room smelt like sex. I got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.  
_Better take a shower before I head home._

I stared at myself in my closet mirror. My thighs and hips had bruise marks. On my right shoulder, there was a bite mark. That noirette was not a gentle person at all. Thank goodness, I was able to hide it all behind my clothes. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a comfortable v-neck beige tee-shirt. The headache and pain I was feeling, I was not going to put on some fancy suit for this meeting.  
"Ciel?," Mom knocked from behind my closed bedroom door.  
"We're ready to go whenever you are," Mom said.  
"Yeah! I'll be out there in a second!," I yelled back as I slipped on my shoes.

We walked to the conference room that was reserved for us.  
"Ciel, I'm going to be so sad that you're officially leaving the house," Mom wiped her watery eyes.  
"Rachel, don't be so sad," Dad placed his arm around Mom's shoulder.  
Before we entered the conference room, I stopped in front of Mom and Dad. They looked at me, anticipated on what I was going to do. I grabbed both of their hands and sincerely stared at them.  
"I know I've been mouthing at times. I know you guys kept up with me a lot. I know you guys are doing this for a good cause and for a well future for me. I really am going to miss you guys too. I love you, Mom and Dad."  
Mom immediately started crying and I saw the watery eyes Dad had. I wrapped my arms around them and gave a tight hug.

We sat in the conference room and waited for my future husband and his family to come. The door opened and Mom and Dad stood up from their seat. I followed after.  
"Sorry, we came a little late. Traffic was bad."  
The parents greeted each other and shook hands. Finally, followed behind was the son. I widened my eyes as I saw who it was. Black hair as dark as the starry night. Eyes as red as the stone rubies. Skin white as the winter, chill snow. The same man that was not gentle to me last night.  
"Good afternoon, I'm Sebastian Michaelis," His muscular hand reached out to me.  
_Fuck..._


	2. Chapter II

The house Sebastian and I moved into was beautiful. The kitchen had marble counters and an island counter. The living room was spacious and had a huge window that faced towards the green grass backyard. The sun shined brightly into the living room due to the tall window. The bathroom had a bathtub and a shower. The bathtub was big enough for two people and it sat perfectly in the corner while the shower was next to it. Lastly, the bedroom had a queen size bed. The closet was another huge room that had a lot of storage.  
After a day of moving in our furniture, Sebastian and I finally had time to rest. I came out of the shower with a loose navy blue tee shirt and black shorts.  
"You can use the bathroom now," I said.  
Sebastian stood up from the couch and took a few steps towards me. His red eyes stared down at me.  
"Listen here, we may be married but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you," His voice was low and firm.  
He added, "According to that night, we both didn't want this marriage."  
I felt my face heat up with angry. Who was this man to say this to me? Not going to be nice to me? His body language towards me, I knew he already disliked me.  
"Remember I am and will always be above you, Ciel."  
My teeth gritted as my fists tightened. Sebastian took a few steps passed me towards the bathroom.  
"Just because you're a heir doesn't mean you get to treat me like shit too," I spitted out.  
I turned around to face Sebastian. He paused in his footsteps.  
"Your position doesn't mean anything to me and don't forget, you're also married to a heir, Sebastian."  
He faced towards me. A mocking smirk curled on his lips as he let out a sigh. He used his slender fingers to comb back his bangs. He tilted his chin higher and looked down at me.  
"You're a mouthing one, huh?" Sebastian scoffed.  
He said under his breath, "Troublesome."  
Sebastian took closer steps towards me. I felt his heavy aura around us. It didn't help that he was almost a head taller than me. But it didn't mean I wouldn't stand my ground either. I continued to look back at him without batting an eye.  
"It's already known between both of us that I am the top," Sebastian taunted.  
I glared back, "Someone who talks down on a person they barely know is lower than the lowest."  
With his big hand, he squeezed my cheeks together and inched closer to my face. The pressure he put on his grip made the inside of my cheeks push against my teeth. It honestly hurt.  
His voice was low and close, "You talk big for someone who begged to have it up his ass."  
I pushed his chest and took a step back. I looked at him with disgust and eyebrows furrowed in.  
I gritted out in annoyance, "Bitch."  
With his long legs, he took one step closer to me and grabbed me from my navy blue hair. He pulled my head down and my jaw stretched upwards. His crimson eyes flared in angry.  
I guess it was partly my fault for talking back and pushing his buttons. But I won't let anyone just step over me like how he thinks he can.  
"Don't fucking touch me," I hissed.  
"I'm going to touch you however the fuck I want because you're married to me now," He cursed back.  
I threw my hand up, about to hit him in the face, but his reaction was faster. He grabbed my wrist and held it tightly.  
"You're really irritating me for our first night together," Sebastian snarled.  
He let go of my hair but continued to grip on my wrist. He dragged me to our bedroom. Sebastian grabbed my other wrist and held both of my hands behind my back. He harshly turned me around and pushed my upper body into the mattress. The side of my face pushed into the cotton sheets. I struggled to get out of his hold. He pushed his knee between my legs so I was locked and couldn't move anywhere else. I felt his black fringes tickle my face.  
Sebastian whispered in my ear, "Weren't you just begging me to fuck you hard last night?"  
He grind his knee against my lower half. My body couldn't help it but react to the friction. My bugle grew tight around my shorts. With his free hand, Sebastian took off his belt. He quickly tied it around my wrists. It was tight and harsh. The leather belt rubbed against my skin to create red marks. Sebastian pulled down my shorts and undies.  
"You're still gaping from our all night fucking," Sebastian scoffed.  
"What a whore," He smirked.  
"Fuck off, you bitch!," I shouted.  
Sebastian placed his hand behind my neck and pushed me further into the mattress. He leaned closer to my ear.  
"That mouth of yours is going to get you in so much trouble, Ciel."  
"Want to say something again?," Sebastian asked.  
I gritted my teeth and glared at him, "You're nothing, you piece of trash."  
With that, the sound of Sebastian slapping my ass echoed in my ears. I winced in pain but kept the sound inside. I continued to glare at him with my eyes.  
"I will never bow down to you!" I barked.  
Another painful slap on my skin. I felt the stinging pain shoot up my body. I tensed up my body and tightened my fists. Sebastian let go of my neck and pulled my collar down to reveal my shoulder. He ran his fingers over the bite mark that he left there but then harshly gripped onto my shoulder. I arched my back in pain from his tight grip.  
"So much anger inside this tiny body of yours," Sebastian clicked his tongue.  
"Now, now..." He glanced around the room, "Where did I put it?"  
Sebastian reached towards the nightstand that was arm's length from us. He opened the drawer and took out a bottle of lube.  
"Get your fucking dick out of here!, " I roared.  
Sebastian's eyes averted to mine. His lips curled slightly into a smile but I knew he wasn't smiling. His eyes stared at me with anger and annoyance.  
He pulled out his dick and poured lube onto it. It happened so fast. He gripped onto my bony hips and rammed his big cock inside of me. I yelped out but there was no time to adjust. He pounded inside of me. Our skin slapping was heard loud and clear. My breath was uneven and I didn't have time to catch up to it. His length rubbed against me so harsh but he hit each spot perfectly. That was annoying about him. He was too skilled.  
"Wasn't it you that wanted it harsh last night?," Sebastian lowly groaned.  
"Are you by chance a masochist? Look at how hard you are. Sucking me in so good like a fucking slut."  
His words annoyed me but I didn't have the breath to say my thoughts. He thrust inside of me so harshly. His hands around my bruised hips were so tight to keep me still. I felt myself about to cum and I'm sure he was also. Sebastian paced up and one last thrust, we both spent together. His semen poured inside of me while mine covered the bed sheets. Sebastian pulled out and I immediately felt his white fluid go down my thighs. My eyes were half lidded as I tried to catch my breath. My tensed body finally limped. It ached everywhere. My wrists were probably burned from the leather belt. My ass stung like hell and I swear I still felt Sebastian's big hands there. My hips probably created even more bruises compared to last night. My lower back from the rough sex. All of it made my body exhausted. Without realizing it, I passed out.

| Next Day |

I jolted my eyes open. Birds chirping was heard and the sun shined brightly into the bedroom. My wrists were untied and I laid at the end of the bed. What happened the night before flashed in my mind. I immediately glanced around the room to see where Sebastian was. He was nowhere to be seen. I slowly got off the bed. I felt the sticky fluid on my thighs and around my ass still.  
_He literally left me laying there all night. Fucking bitch._  
My lower back ached in pain. Two nights of rough sex and my body wanted to kill me. I picked up my shorts that laid on the ground. I slipped it on and quickly paced towards the bathroom. My wrists had bright red marks and my hips were purple and blue. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and proceeded to jump in the shower.

I came out of the shower and Sebastian still wasn't around the house. I figured he left to work or something. I made breakfast for myself and started to unbox our items. My phone started to ring.  
"Hello," I answered the call.  
"Ciel!," It was Mom's voice.  
I immediately smiled and my spirit lifted.  
"So, how was the first night at the new house?," Mom asked.  
Sebastian's cold hearted face flashed in my mind and my smile quickly turned downwards, "It's good."  
"Did you cook breakfast for both of you guys today?," Mom questioned.  
I glanced at the kitchen sink that only had my dish, "Yeah, I did."  
"That's good of you. I know you'll do well staying home and cleaning," Mom giggled.  
"Thank you, Mom."  
Mom and I chatted a few and she had to leave because she was headed to the hospital for a check up. It made me miss my parents more but I knew this was my duty to fulfill. I wanted to make them happy too and let them live a peaceful life.

Sebastian didn't come home until later that evening. I prepared dinner for us but never once, we spoke. He sat in the living room and typed away on his laptop. I'm sure he was doing more work.  
"Dinner is ready," I said as I set the plated food on the diner table.  
Sebastian closed his laptop and set it down on the coffee table. He walked over to the diner table and sat down. I sat across from him.  
"Do you go to the company everyday?," I asked.  
He didn't reply back and started eating.  
_Well, that's irritating..._  
I quietly mumbled to myself, "Or ignore me."  
Sebastian's eyes averted to me as he heard what I said under my breath. I kept my stare back at him and had a pissed off expression.  
He set down his fork, "I go wherever I like and whenever I want. When I need you to come along, I'll let you know."  
Of course, what did I expect? A nice respond that wasn't snarky or rude. If he wanted to be that way, he'll get the same too.  
"I didn't want to know anyways," I coldly voiced.  
I glanced down at my food and gritted my teeth, "Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care."  
Big hands then squeezed my cheeks together and made me look forward. Sebastian's crimson eyes glared back at me.  
His voice was low and cold, "You just won't learn your lesson, huh?"  
I grabbed onto his wrist, "Fuck off."  
He let go of my face. His chair squealed across the wooden floor as he stood up from his seat. Sebastian stood next to me and grabbed my arm. He kicked my chair out of the way and pushed me down to kneel on the floor.  
"Open your mouth," Sebastian demanded as he unbuckled his pants.  
"No," I refused.  
He leaned closer to my face, "Open that fucking mouth."  
I glared back, "I said no, mother fucker."  
A loud slap echoed in the room. My cheek stung and I felt the heat there. My eyes stayed towards the ground as the shock of Sebastian slapping me went through my mind. Sebastian grabbed my chin to look back at him again.  
"Open."  
He had his dick pulled out and ready to put in my mouth already. He pulled my chin down so my jaw would open. Sebastian entered his cock inside my mouth. He placed his hand behind my head and thrust inside my mouth. With a few moments, his length grew bigger inside my mouth. He didn't care and hit the back of my throat each time he thrust inwards. I gagged from his big size. I placed my hands on his thighs, struggled to pull back. The taste of his semen went down my throat. He throbbed inside my small mouth. My eyes watered as he fucked me in the mouth. Drool spilled down my chin. The stinging feeling of his slap beforehand still hurt like hell. On top of that, his harsh thrusts felt like they were going to bruise the back of my throat. Sebastian fastened his thrusting as he tightly gripped onto my blue locks. With no warning, he spurted inside my mouth. My quick reaction, I ended up swallowing his semen. It was bitter and salty. I immediately started coughing as Sebastian pulled his cock out of my mouth.  
"You really must be a masochist," Sebastian scoffed as he looked down at me.  
He then placed his feet over my bulge. I widened my eyes as I realized I had a hard on.  
_No. No. No._  
"You slut," Sebastian mockingly laughed as he twisted his feet into my hard dick.  
Sebastian took a step back and turned away, "Clean up the dinner and relieve yourself somewhere else."


	3. Chapter III

A month passed since I got married to Sebastian. Nothing changed since then. He was still rude and harsh to me. He left the house whenever he wanted and whenever he liked too. Exactly like what he said to me. My duty was to cook for him and take care of the household. Exactly like what a married couple functioned. But in this household, it was nothing but toxicity towards each other. Sebastian only communicated with me when he needed something. Most of that time that was only when he wanted to release himself. He saw me as nothing but a sex toy. He treated me like a toy. Abused me however he wanted and tossed me around however he liked. But of course, me being me. I wasn't so easy on him either. I threw whatever comments I wanted to at him and struggled back. Even though I knew he would always win against me and get his way, I didn't want to end it without a fight. I never let Sebastian win over me so easily like how he thinks he can with everyone else.

Sebastian walked out of the bedroom, "We're going out tonight. Put on a nice suit."  
"Where are we going?," I asked.  
"Business party."  
I sighed as I dreaded going to social parties. Fake conversations and fake smiles.

A huge diamond chandelier hung above us as the room was lit so bright. It was exactly like how the movies showed. Chattering happened everywhere. Men wore their nicest tuxedo. Women wore their best evening dresses. Servers walked around with a tray of drinks and food. Just a business party that showed off to everyone else how successful you were. A great way to flaunt money.  
"Congratulations on your marriage!"  
Sebastian flashed a smile that he never showed at home. He placed his arm around my shoulder and snuggled me closely.  
"Thank you very much," Sebastian replied back.  
It made me irritated. How can he act so different in front of everyone else? He was such a rude mother fucker to me at home and now, here? The best husband anyone could imagined. It grossed me out and infuriated me.  
I shrugged off his hand that was placed on my shoulder. Sebastian quickly averted his eyes to me. He furrowed his eyebrows at my action towards his fake affection.  
"How is life living together?"  
Sebastian responded back to the question, "It's wonderful! Ciel is a great cook and such a good listener to me."  
"No problems yet, right?"  
Sebastian shook his head, "Not at all. Our chemistry matches so well."  
"You guys sound so happy and wonderful!"  
I glanced up at Sebastian in annoyance. Sebastian wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his bigger built. He turned his head towards me and lightly kissed the top of my head.  
"We really are," Sebastian grinned.  
I grabbed Sebastian's hand that was on my hip and pulled it away.  
"Sorry, I need to use the restroom," I excused myself.  
I walked away from the group of people we were talking too. I exited the room and went down to the furthest hallway, away from that gleaming fakeness. I took a few breathers as I paced back and forth. After a few minutes, I went into the restroom that was near. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself.  
_How can someone act so different in front of others?_  
I said to myself, "Pathetic."  
"Yeah, I agree that you are pathetic," A manly voice heard from behind me.  
I quickly turned around in full defense. Sebastian stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. A half grinned appeared on that raven face. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.  
Sebastian took a few steps closer to me, "You're embarrassing me, Ciel."  
"You're embarrassing us," Sebastian's eyes stared into mine.  
I scoffed, "Your act in front of these people is an embarrassment. In honesty, you're just a rude, narcissistic bastard."  
Sebastian then grabbed a handful of my hair and harshly gripped onto it. He looked down at me with annoyance.  
"And do you want all these people to know that you get a hard on when I treat you like shit," Sebastian gritted.  
"Let go of me!," I grabbed his wrist that gripped my hair.  
With my other hand, I tried to budge him away by pushing his chest. Sebastian firmly grabbed my wrist. He swiftly turned me around and bent me over the sink counter. He unbuckled my belt and took it off of me. With quick movements, I had my own belt around my wrist, tied behind my back.  
"You know, you're a rough one to deal with," Sebastian leaned close to my ear.  
"Always fighting back and making it difficult to deal with," Sebastian hissed.  
"I won't go easy on you, who had it easy for your whole life," I argued back.  
Sebastian harshly pulled me back up and made me knelt in front of him, "And I won't go easy on you either."  
He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his half hard cock, "Open up, slut."  
I refused to open my mouth. Sebastian placed the tip of his dick on my lips. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Suddenly, he placed his hand behind my head and forcefully rammed his cock inside my mouth. He roughly pounded inside my mouth and made me gag each time he thrust inwards. It was heartless and unmerciful. I didn't even have time to take a breather. I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to bite down.  
"Fuck!," Sebastian pulled out.  
"That's what you deserve, you asshole!" I shouted back.  
Sebastian gritted his teeth and roughly grabbed my arm. He pulled me back up and bent me over the sink counter again. My pants were quickly pulled down along with my undergarment. Unforgiving, Sebastian sent a violent slap across my bare bottom. I winced in pain and tightened my jaw. He grabbed my blue locks and tightly pulled. There went another loud slap across my ass. I choked in pain and I felt my eyes water from the stinginess.  
"So, now you're going to bite back?," Sebastian lowly said.  
"I'll show you what happens when you bite so next time you won't do it again."  
Sebastian shoved his fingers down my mouth. My watery eyes finally dripped some tears as I gagged on his fingers down my throat. With his wet fingers, he rimmed it around my pink hole and inserted two fingers in. I furrowed in the unpleasant feeling of no lube. Quickly, Sebastian's fingers were replaced with his cock. He viciously rammed inside of me. I yelped in pain and couldn't stop my teary eyes. I wheezed from the intense pounding. With his big hand, he wrapped it around my neck and continued to thrust powerfully inside of me.  
"You keep denying it but look at how hard you fucking are," Sebastian gripped onto my dick.  
"What a fucking whore. You're dripping so much," His fingers played with the tip of my length.  
It was so degrading but I couldn't help cry in desire. It was agonizing.  
Sebastian placed his hands on my ass and sent another painful slap, "Bite me next time and I will hurt you even more."  
I was already on edge to cum. Sebastian continuously thrust inside of me as I spurted onto the ground. A few moments and Sebastian overflowed inside of me. He pulled out and I quickly felt his semen leak down my thighs. I breathed in for air as my body limped over the counter.  
"Clean yourself up and take a taxi home," Sebastian cleaned himself up.

| Next Day |

"I'm so glad you guys can have lunch with us," Mom gleamed a smile.  
We were out at a restaurant that my parents invited us to. Sebastian and I sat across from Mom and Dad.  
"Is Ciel treating you alright, Sebastian? I know Ciel can be quite feisty sometimes," Dad chuckled.  
Sebastian laughed along, "Ciel is doing absolutely fine. He keeps the house clean and always cooking meals for us."  
I forced a smile in front of my parents.  
_Is this torture week of being fake or what?_  
"And Ciel, for you?" Dad's dark blue eyes glanced at me, "You adjusting alright?"  
I tightened my lips into a smile and nodded, "We're doing good."  
Mom and Dad chatted a few with Sebastian. It was so irritating at how fake Sebastian was but I let my cool down since I didn't want to disappoint Mom and Dad.

We stood in front of the restaurant that we just had our meal at. Mom stood in front of Sebastian and I. She grabbed both of our hands and presented the sweetest smile.  
"I'm so glad you guys are adjusting well," Mom said, "It really brings both of us to peace."  
I glanced up at Dad, who stood behind her and had his arm around Mom's shoulder.  
"If there's any trouble between the marriage, Sebastian, you are always welcome to consult with us," Dad added.  
Dad glanced at me, "Cause you are part of our family now, just like Ciel."  
Those words stabbed me in the chest. My guilt that whelmed inside of me. I knew that Sebastian and I were just playing house in front of my parents. But they were so happy to hear that our marriage was doing so well. How can I just break it to them that it wasn't?

| Home |

I plopped on the couch while I turned on the television. Sebastian was in the shower. The guilt from before still hung heavy on my heart. I tried to shake off the thought by watching something. I skimmed through the endless, boring channels. It was more like the T.V. was watching me as I stared off into space. Finally, Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom. He had his towel around his neck as he wore jeans and a plain black tee shirt.  
"What do you want for dinner?," I asked.  
I finally stopped switching the channel and it ended on the news. Sebastian went to the fridge and poured himself a cup of water.  
"Whatever we have in the house," Sebastian replied back.  
"Breaking news! There has been an accident reported on street XXXX. A collision that caused many other cars to crash."  
"Hey, umm..." I turned to look at Sebastian.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, not wanting to say what I was about to say, "Thanks for uhh...pretending in front of my parents.  
Sebastian placed his empty cup in the sink and turned around to look at me.  
He scoffed, "Wasn't it just yesterday that you were pissed as fuck about me pretending in front of people?"  
_I knew he was going to mention that._  
"It's different," I coldly voiced.  
"We just got more news on the accident reported. Two people have been severely injured and is getting rush to Hospital XXXX."  
"My parents are very dear to me and I just want them to be happy," I turned my body towards the T.V. again.  
"It has been reported that the two people severely injured is Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive."  
My eyes immediately glanced at the television as I heard my parent's names. My heart immediately dropped and my world felt like it was cracking down. My body froze at first as my eyes scanned all the words on the news channel. It was hard to swallow and it felt so hard for my heart to beat. Finally, my feet picked up on it's own and I ran out of the house with my car keys.

| Hospital |

Mom and Dad were in the emergency room. They wouldn't allow me in the surgery room so I had to wait outside of the room. I anxiously sat on the chairs. My leg wouldn't stop shaking and my heart raced in fear. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like months.  
I heard oxford shoes click through the hallway. Somebody then sat next to me. With my lowered head, I averted my eyes to see who it was.  
"Out of everybody, you're the last person I want to see right now," I gritted.  
Sebastian's ruby eyes stared back at me, "Won't it be odd that you came by yourself when they're out of the surgery room?"  
My clenched jaw slowly relaxed and my eyebrows furrowed in. I tightened my lips and finally felt the urge of tears about to burst.  
"Yeah..." My voice slightly cracked as I started to cry.  
I was honestly so worried. I was just trying to put a tough act on in front of the doctors but really, I just wanted to yell and cry.

After a few hours, the doctor finally stepped out of the surgery room.  
I quickly stood up from my seat, "Are my parents okay!? Can I see them now?!"  
The doctor parted his lips but quickly reverted back. I saw his eyebrows slightly furrowed. My heart slowly sunk down to my feet.  
"I'm sorry, Ciel. Your parents didn't make it," The doctor sighed.  
I couldn't breath. My world stopped. My legs and hands trembled. I didn't know what to reply back. I just felt my tears overwhelm my eyes again.  
"No...No..." I clenched my jaw.  
"Ciel," Sebastian's low voice said.  
"NO! You're lying! Let me see my parents!," I shouted.  
Sebastian grabbed my shoulder, "Ciel, calm down."  
I covered my mouth as I tried to control my sobbing. My jaw tightly clenched as my eyebrows couldn't stop furrowing. I never wanted to live through the day my parents passed away. But here I was, experiencing it with Sebastian.


	4. Chapter IV

I sat in the lobby room of the funeral home. I needed a break from all the people that were crying for the lost of Mom and Dad. Many people visited the funeral home, even people that I never met before. They all talked about how sweet and kind Mom and Dad were. There was even talk about how Mom was a sickly one but it was a blessing that she passed on with her precious love one.  
"Ciel," A so familiar voice called out to me.  
I glanced up to see who it was. My eyes widened to see this man. Ashy brown hair that was an out grown crew cut style. Dark green eyes with thick eyebrows. His lips were long and thin. Broad shoulders with long legs. He looked exactly like the past. It quickly brought back a lot of memories and feelings.  
I stood up from my seat, "Henry."

| Past |

It was the end of summer and close to the beginning of fall. Yet, the days were still hot and my heart pounded for my piano teacher.  
I was only in high school. A growing teenager at age 16 and was finding myself. More so, I learned that I was attracted to an older man. My parents hired him to teach me how to learn piano so I had solo lessons with him after school. Every Tuesday and Thursday, I would travel to the building we had our piano lessons. The days that I always woke up happy for. The only downfall was that he was already married. We both knew it was wrong what we did but it couldn't stop my growing feelings for him. He was the sweetest guy alive in my eyes. He displayed such loving affection and his soft touches on my skin made me feel like I was in heaven. My piano teacher was my first love.

"You've been very distant lately, Ciel," Henry's comforting voice spoke.  
"Is there anything going on that I should know about?," Henry questioned.  
I sat on the piano seat and continued to just stare at my hands.  
Henry took a step closer to me, "I know you're a fast learner but it's good to have your mind ready for lessons too."  
I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up from my seat, "I don't think these lessons can continue anymore."  
Henry widened his eyes in shock by my words, "Was it something I did wrong? If so, we can talk about it."  
I shook my head and lowered my head, "It's not you. It's me."  
Henry gently placed his hand on my shoulder. His warmth spread through my body and it ached my heart. I was so in love with him. But how was I suppose to reveal that to someone who was 14 years older than me and married?  
I pushed his hand away from my shoulder and took a step away from the piano.  
"Ciel, it hurts me to see you like this," Henry frowned, "Please tell me what is bothering you."  
I finally averted my eyes up to his emerald eyes. He had the most worried look ever presented on his face. In all honesty, I didn't want the lessons to end. There was a small hope inside of me.  
"To tell the truth..." I hesitated, "I think I'm in love with you, Henry."  
I shook my head, "Not think. I know I love you."  
Henry was speechless. Negative thoughts ran in my mind and I was ready to rush out of the piano room.  
I forced a smile and a laugh, "Weird, right? I'm in love with a married person and on top of that someone who is way older than me."  
Henry lowered his head but grabbed my hand.  
"Actually," Henry looked at me, "I'm glad!"  
His smile gleamed and lifted my heart from the pit of my stomach.  
Henry placed his hand behind my neck and brought me closer, "You're really cute, you know that?"  
I immediately felt my face flush and was embarrassed to look at Henry in the eye. He leaned down and left a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. His fingertips underneath my shirt left my skin feel heated.  
That same day, I discovered I was deeply into Henry and lost my virginity to a 30 year old man.

After that day, we spent our time together preciously. Or should I say, I spent my time with Henry preciously. After lessons, we always stayed together for at least an hour. I couldn't stop the urges to have my skin touch by someone I loved. Henry was so delicate towards me. He never did anything I didn't like. But little did I know I was just there to fill his boredom. After a year together, Henry finally broke it down to me.

"Ciel, we need to talk," Henry sat me down next to him.  
I nodded and attentively listened to him.  
"We need to stop this relationship we have going on," Henry sighed.  
I felt my heart slowly shatter into pieces.  
"But Henry--"  
"Let's be honest here, I'm married."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "But that was never a problem in the beginning."  
Henry nodded and sighed, "I know, Ciel."  
"But you're too invested in me now," Henry said, "At first, I thought when you confessed, it was just a small high school crush."  
Henry grabbed both of my shoulders, "I'm sorry I didn't say it straight out to you in the beginning."  
"I thought playing along would die down your curiosity," Henry added.  
I gritted my teeth and pushed his hands away. I stood up from my seat and clenched my fists.  
"So, you were just using me!?" I shouted.  
Henry stood up, "Ciel, it's no--"  
"No! You fucking used me!," I took a step back.  
"You know how many times I was vulnerable to you! The many times that you were married crossed my mind but every time I felt your gentle touches, it made me feel okay with it. I was just going to deal with it in the future but now, this?!" Tears streamed down my cheeks.  
I was so hurt. So fucking hurt.  
"I seriously wasn't expected this out of all things..." I shook my head,"It all makes sense now."  
"Ciel, listen to me," Henry reached his hand towards me.  
I slapped his hand away, "No! You listen to me! I understand why you never actually confessed your feelings to me."  
"It's because you never loved me in the first place!," I sobbed, "We never really were dating."  
I choked up a laugh, "I forgot...I'm a fucking idiot."  
My head lowered and I couldn't stop the tears. Henry placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed tight.  
"You have no right to touch me anymore," I coldly voiced.  
"I'm sorry," Henry removed his hand, "I hope in the future when you love me less, we can continue being friends."  
I didn't reply back but instead walked out of the piano room. I couldn't handle it anymore. Henry quit being my piano teacher after that day. Mom and Dad didn't question it nor ever found out about our relationship.

| Present |

"I'm sorry for your lost, Ciel," Henry sat next to me.  
"Thank you," I softly replied back.  
We sat in silence for a minute or so.  
"How is your wife doing?," I asked without looking at him.  
"Healthy and well," Henry answered.  
"Ciel," Henry glanced at me, "The past is the past. I still care for you now."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "I know. I forgive you but don't forget how hurt you made me feel too."  
"I'm truly sorry," Henry placed his hand on my forearm, "I really am."  
His hand was still warm as always. The feeling lingered on my skin.  
"I'm sure this is a hard time for you so if you ever need anybody, I'm always here," Henry said.  
"My phone number is still the same and I still live at the same place too," Henry gently smiled.  
I finally looked up at Henry. His smile was always the happiest. It quickly brought back warm feelings I had in the past about him. Why did Henry have to show up at a time I was so vulnerable?  
Henry reached his free hand to my face and brushed my hair out of my eyes, "Your eyes are swollen."  
I slightly frowned, "Sorry..."  
Henry shook his head and his fingers gently slid down my cheek to my jaw line, "It's understandable."  
His touches were still as soft as always. Henry was still the sweetest guy I ever met.  
_Maybe I was the one in wrong for misunderstanding our past relationship..._  
"Ciel," Sebastian's voice was heard.  
I glanced up and Sebastian stood in front of us. I got up from my seat as Henry's hand slid off my forearm. Sebastian's eyes glanced towards Henry.  
"The ceremony is almost finish," Sebastian said.  
I nodded and turned to Henry. He got up from his seat and continued to stare at Sebastian.  
"Henry, this is Sebastian," I introduced, "My husband."  
I saw the realization on Henry's face before it quickly turned into a smile.  
Henry reached his hand to Sebastian for a hand shake, "Hi, I was Ciel's piano teacher."  
Sebastian shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."  
"I'll let you two talk," Henry said.  
Henry averted his eyes to mine, "Like I said, Ciel, call me anytime."

| Home |

I got out of the shower and wore a loose white tee shirt and grey shorts. Sebastian wasn't in the living room nor the kitchen. I went into our bedroom. Sebastian crushed the last of his cigarette into the ash tray. The smell of his cigarettes lingered in the room. He stood up from the bed and started to unbutton his shirt.  
"Who's Henry?," Sebastian asked as he threw his shirt on the edge of the bed.  
"He was my piano teacher," I replied.  
"No," Sebastian averted his eyes to mine, "Who is Henry to you?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "It doesn't really matter."  
My eyes glanced to the floor, "It's all in the past."  
"It didn't seem that way--"  
I grabbed Sebastian's arm and looked up at him, "Let's do it tonight."  
"You..." I bit on my bottom lip, "You can do whatever you want to me too."  
Maybe it was because of all the sudden things that happened. That sad, empty feeling lingered inside of me and I wanted to get rid of it. On top of that, it didn't help that I saw my first love again. I just wanted something to distract my mind. I needed something to make me feel something else besides despair.

Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed while I knelt between his long legs. I held the base of his hard cock as my mouth was stuffed with his warm length. He throbbed inside my mouth and bruised the back of my throat. Sebastian's low groans honestly satisfied me. It was a better feeling than sadness.  
"Ciel," Sebastian pulled my arm.  
He placed his hands on my hips as he stood me up. I climbed on top of him and proceeded to take off my shirt too. I tossed my shirt to the side and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned to his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. My hips grind against his cock. My bulge was tight around my shorts and I wanted more friction. I reached to the hem of my pants and pulled out my hard dick. I gripped Sebastian's and my cock together. I moved my hand up and down. Our semen mixed together as our moans filled each other's ears. I fastened my pace as the minutes went by. I leaned my forehead onto Sebastian's shoulder as my arm was still wrapped around his neck. I clenched my jaw as I felt myself about to cum. I started to grind my hips again as my hand worked itself. Sebastian stretched his jaw upwards as he was close to coming too. Finally, we both spent together. Our semen poured onto my hand.  
Sebastian reached to the box, next to our bed, that he brought in before our session. He quickly strapped my hands behind my back. A thick leather hand cuff that restricted my arm movement.  
"You said I can do whatever to you but you proceeded to do whatever you wanted," Sebastian lowly said.  
Sebastian leaned to my ear, "Now, it's my turn."  
The way his crimson eyes stared at me and his lips curled into a smirk. I knew I made a mistake. I should have never declared such statement. He flipped me onto the bed as he knelt between my spread legs.  
"There's no turning back now, Ciel," Sebastian gripped onto my thigh.


	5. Chapter V

Sebastian poured the bottle of lube over my pink hole and tossed the bottle of lube to the side. He instantly entered two fingers inside of me without letting me adjust. I groaned in discomfort and furrowed my eyebrows. Sebastian quickly thrust his fingers inside of me and curled his fingers in such ways. After being stretch a bit, he pulled out his fingers and reached for the box again.  
"This," Sebastian held as his smirk widened, "Is actually a recent one I bought."  
It was a vibrator dildo that had ridges on the side.  
Sebastian grabbed the bottle of lube again, "Supposedly the fastest speed is great and..."  
He turned on the dildo. It vibrated and swirled in circles.  
"You'll be the guinea pig to see how well this works," Sebastian grinned.  
He poured lube onto the dildo as he turned it off. As he was about to enter it in, I started shaking my head.  
"Se-Sebastian, I don't think I can," I said.  
His red eyes stared up at me again, "Oh, Ciel, you don't have a say."  
Before I knew it, Sebastian inserted the dildo inside of me. I gritted my teeth as the ridges on the dildo pushed against my walls.  
"Is this your first time using toys?," Sebastian questioned.  
I bit on my bottom lip and quickly nodded.  
Sebastian smiled, "Well, this shall be fun then."  
He turned on the dildo and it instantly started moving inside me. I squirmed at the new sensation. It vibrated against my walls as it swirled inside of me. It hit my sweet spot each time and it drove me crazy.  
"What a good reaction," Sebastian watched me struggle in pleasure.  
He reached for his phone that was sitting on the nightstand, "Do you mind if I record?"  
Sebastian scoffed, "Like you have a say on anything."  
He pointed the camera to me and started recording.  
"That's not even the fastest speed yet," Sebastian reached to the setting buttons.  
Without letting me adjust to any other speed, Sebastian notched it up all the way to the fastest speed. I loudly moaned as my back arched far. The dildo moved inside of me in ways that I never imagined that a body can handle. My stomach churned and my eyes rolled upwards as I felt myself about to cum. I spurted onto my stomach as my body shivered in pleasure. The dildo continued to move inside of me as my body jerked from my previous spent.  
"Your body is taking it so well," Sebastian turned off the dildo.  
"Tell the camera how much you enjoyed it," He moved his phone closer to my face.  
I was still catching my breath.  
"Come on," Sebastian smirked, "We all saw how much you came and your body responded so well."  
"I-It..." I panted, "It was good..."  
His smile curled behind the phone, "Good answer, Ciel."  
"Now, now," Sebastian turned to look at the box again. "Let's see what else we have to try."  
He turned back to me and held a thin, long rod that was probably steel or some type of metal.  
"Do you know what this is?," Sebastian asked.  
"It's to stick in here," He used the rod to point to the tip of my cock.  
I widened my eyes, "I can't, Sebastian. It's going to hurt."  
Sebastian placed his phone against the lamp that was on the nightstand so it was able to record us still.  
"With patience, it won't hurt," Sebastian said, "Trust me, Ciel. It'll feel good."  
"Sebastian," I pleaded.  
"Weren't you the one that said I can do whatever I want," Sebastian said.  
I furrowed my eyebrows by his correct words. He then reached for the box again.  
"Maybe this will keep you quiet," He dangled in front of me.  
Sebastian set the rod down and placed the silicon, breathable gag in my mouth. He adjusted it around my head and gave me a satisfied smile. He poured a bunch of lube onto my dick and the rod. So much that it dripped from the rod.  
Sebastian leaned closer to my length, "Just relax and don't tense up."  
With careful and steady hands, Sebastian slowly inserted the thin rod inside the slit of my cock. It was an odd sensation. I felt like I wanted to pee but I didn't. It smoothly went in as Sebastian gently pushed the rod inside of me.  
"There we go," Sebastian straightened his back as he was proud of his masterpiece.  
My hands restricted behind my back. A gag in my mouth. A dildo inside of me and now this rod inside my penis. How humiliating but I couldn't help myself and had a huge hard on.  
"This is your first time with toys right?," Sebastian wondered, "You're taking it all so well."  
He reached to the dildo inside of me, "Now..."  
Sebastian turned on the vibrator to the highest and I immediately squirmed. My moans and groans were muffled from the gag. My eyes were watery from the lack of breath and continuous pleasure. Plenty of drool dripped down my lips. I was a slobbed mess. My body jerked a few times as I couldn't cum but my body went through the orgasm. I wanted to release my semen so bad.  
I muffled Sebastian's name a few times and finally he responded by a smirk.  
"I guess it is time to take off the gag now," Sebastian sighed in disappointment.  
He unbuckled the gag and tossed it besides us, "So, tell me, Ciel..."  
Sebastian leaned closer to me, "Who is Henry to you?"  
I frowned by the question, "That's irrelevant right now."  
He reached to the dildo and slowly took it out of me but not completely.  
"Oh, is it?," Sebastian then rammed the dildo back into me.  
I yelped and immediately tensed up my body. My body jerked again as I couldn't cum because of the rod inside my penis.  
My eyebrows furrowed as tears were about to drip down my eyes, "He-Henry was my first love."  
"How old was he and old were you?"  
"I was 16," I breathed hard, "An-And he was 30."  
Sebastian started thrusting the dildo inside of me. It rumbled against my walls so good. My mind was trying so hard to focus on Sebastian's questions.  
"Was he married then?," Sebastian asked.  
I nodded as I tightened my lips from the pleasure.  
"I can't hear you, Ciel," Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Or did you want a bigger gag in your mouth this time?"  
I bit on my bottom lip as Sebastian deeply pushed the dildo inside of me.  
"So, was he married?," He questioned again.  
"Y-Yeah," I moaned out.  
Sebastian smirked, "What a naughty Ciel."  
He turned off the dildo and took it out of me. I softly whimpered by the emptiness.  
"You're gaping and twitching so much," Sebastian rimmed his finger around my wet hole.  
It was such a teasing move. Sebastian's hard cock pushed against my hole but he didn't insert his length in.  
"Oh, you're moving your hips on your own," Sebastian lowly chuckled.  
He placed his hand on my stomach and shook his head, "It's not that easy, Ciel."  
"Pl-Please put it in me," I begged.  
"Oh, I forget how well you asked on our first night too," Sebastian smirked.  
"But I know you can ask better than that."  
Sebastian started moving his hips back so his cock wasn't pressing against me.  
"Please put your cock inside of me, Se-Sebastian," I unconsciously wiggled my hips closer to him.  
A grin appeared on his face as his hands tightly held onto my hips. With one thrust, Sebastian's warmth was inside of me. He was so full and hot. His cock pulsed against my warm walls. It honestly felt better than the dildo, even though the dildo drove me crazy too. Sebastian's cock was actually warm and his thickness was delicious. I wanted to cum so bad.  
I moaned out, "Sebas..."  
My eyes glanced at his face and I could see the slight vein on his neck pop as he harshly thrust inside of me. His tight grip on my hips made his forearms pop and look so muscular. The way his own sweat dripped down his define abs and lower to his V-line. He was too skilled for his own good.  
"I-I want to cum, Sebastian," I tried to pull out my arms as I wiggled my hips more.  
He smirked as he continued to pound inside of me, "Not yet."  
Sebastian reached to the rod inside of my penis. He twisted it back and forth, letting it roll with his index finger and thumb.  
"Hnn!," I squirmed in the sweet odd sensation, "I-I can't take it anymore!"  
"Just a bit longer," Sebastian placed his hand around the base of my cock, "I love to see you struggle."  
My body jerked again as he rammed inside of me. I clenched around his length as he throbbed inside of me. He ravished my insides and ruthlessly took care of my skin. I knew I was going to be sore tomorrow but at that moment, it didn't matter.  
Sebastian reached towards the rod again and took it out of me. The second it was out of me, Sebastian heartlessly thrust inside of me and I immediately spurted. He pounded a few more times as I continued to cum more. Finally, Sebastian came inside of me. His warm fluid filled me so full and I felt it spurt outside of me too. Once again, that sensation made me spent again. It felt so good to cum. My body couldn't stop jerking and my eyes were shut tight as the pleasure ran through my body. I felt the emptiness as Sebastian pulled out of me. His semen leaked out and soiled the bed sheets. I panted loudly as my teeth gritted from my many cums. I opened my eyes, half lidded. Sebastian reached to my arms behind my back and unbuckled the leather hand cuffs.  
"You handled it better than I expected, Ciel," Sebastian's voice was husky.  
I was so tired and exhausted. I closed my eyes as I felt his body weight leave the bed.  
"What a naughty boy you are," He lowly chuckled.

| Few Days Later |

"Thanks for coming out today, Ciel," Henry's smile gleamed.  
We sat in a cafe shop that Henry wanted to visit. We both had coffee in front of us.  
I shook my head, "It's okay. I'm always at home anyways."  
"I didn't know you got married," Henry said, "How long has it been?"  
"It's going to be two months soon," I answered.  
"Oh, you guys are still newly weds," Henry smiled, "A honey moon yet?"  
I shook my head and slightly frowned, "It got delay cause of the recent incident."  
Henry slightly widened his eyes, "Sorry! I didn't mean to--"  
I tightened my lips into a smile and shook my head, "Don't worry about it."  
I took a sip of my coffee as I glanced out the window.  
_Why did I agree to a cup of coffee?_  
I averted my eyes back to Henry's deep green eyes. It all started out by me looking into his eyes. He always had that look of comfort and home. It always made my heart at rest.  
"Actually, the reason why I wanted to meet up was to ask you something," Henry said.  
I waited for him to continue.  
"Out of all my students, you are honestly the best student so I was wondering if you can play for my wife's and I's anniversary."  
It wasn't like I was in love with Henry. But it still broke my heart. How arrogant do you have to be to willingly ask that question to someone who you fooled around with? Maybe it was also because I still had that very tiny little hope somewhere in my heart.  
"Yeah, sure," I nodded with a force smile.  
"Really?," Henry widened his eyes, "If you're busy, you don't have too. I was just asking."  
I shook my head, "It has been a while since I've played but I can practice a bit again."  
Henry grinned and reached his hand to my hand that held my coffee cup, "Thank you, Ciel. You're the best."  
His warmth spread through my fingertips and I had to admit, my heart did ache a bit from missing that warmth.  
"So, how is your wife and you doing?," I asked.  
Henry pulled back his hand and softly scratched the back of his neck, "To be honest..."  
"We're kind of rocky but I'm hoping that doing this anniversary party will lighten up our relationship."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "No kids yet?"  
Henry shook his head, "We were trying three years ago but that was also when it started going downhill."  
_So, was that why he wanted to break it off from me? Because his wife and him wanted to start a family?_  
"We started arguing a lot and I started working more than usual," Henry sighed, "I think it was all just bad timing."  
"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I hope it all gets better."  
Henry finally smiled again, "Thanks, Ciel."  
"I'm honestly so glad to be seeing you again. It's like a gleam of happiness in these hard times," Henry sweetly voiced.  
Was it like that for me too? Or was I just yearning for something to fill the emptiness inside of me?


	6. Chapter VI

Sebastian and I entered the building lobby.  
"Are you sure you want me to come along while visiting your first love's anniversary?," Sebastian mockingly asked.  
"Henry said to invite you and what excuse can I give when we're supposedly happy newlyweds," I rolled my eyes.  
We walked into the arena that held Henry's and his wife's anniversary party. There sat a white piano on the stage while a chandelier hung above.  
"Ciel!," Somebody called.  
Henry walked towards us, fully dressed in a black and white suit.  
"Thanks for coming a bit earlier," Henry said.  
Henry averted his eyes to Sebastian, "And thanks for coming along, Sebastian."  
"It's our pleasure," Sebastian replied with a smile.  
Henry glanced at his watch, "In a few minutes or so, everyone should be here. The piano is on the stage there which you will be playing in an hour."  
I nodded, "I'll be ready."  
Henry tightened his lips into a smile and patted my shoulder, "Thanks again, Ciel. This really means a lot to me."  
I returned a smile, "You're welcome, Henry."  
"Okay, I gotta check to see the rest of the preparation," Henry took a few steps back.  
"Talk to you guys later!," Henry rushed to the other side.  
"You're never that happy at home," Sebastian remarked.  
"I don't want to hear that from a bitch like you," I snickered.  
A few people walked pass us and Sebastian suddenly tightly gripped his hand around mine. So tight that I felt his nails dug into my skin.  
"You're really stepping it in public, huh?," Sebastian forced a fake smile.  
He turned me to look at him as he hovered over me. His hand still gripped mine.  
"Why don't you go fuck your piano teacher again if you're so desperate, you fucking slut," Sebastian quietly said between us only.  
I tried to pull my hand away, "We're not like that anymore."  
Sebastian raised his eyebrow, "Oh, really?"  
He finally let go of my hand as my hand tugged back.  
Sebastian widely grinned at me, "I'm going to get myself a glass of wine."

An hour later and the arena was filled with people. Henry was a well known piano teacher, I wasn't surprise by how many people I saw. He was always known to be the sweetest piano teacher with a beautiful wife. Henry and his wife stood on the stage.  
"Thank you for coming to our 8th year anniversary," Henry spoke with a glass of white wine in his hand.  
"My beautiful wife," Henry placed his hand around her shoulder, "She has always been supportive of me."  
His wife giggled by the comment and slightly blushed. She was a lucky one to have such a kind man.  
"But it's all thanks to you guys too who have always been supportive of both of us and wish us a well marriage," Henry raised his glass.  
"Cheers to all of you and once again, thank you for attending!," Henry smiled.  
Everyone applauded and wine glasses clinked.  
"Now, we will have one of my best ever students, that I taught, come up and play some music," Henry glanced at me, "Ciel Phantomhive!"  
His nature eyes radiated so gorgeously against the light. I returned a smile back as I started walking up to the stage.  
"Please enjoy yourselves and join the nice ballroom dance floor," Henry said.  
Henry and his wife exited the stage. As I started walking up, Henry grinned at me and patted my shoulder. As I entered the stage, everyone started to applaud. I sat on the piano seat and took a deep breath before I landed my fingers on the keys. Henry and his wife was the first to step on the ballroom dance floor. They held each other so close and stared deeply into each other's eyes. If Henry never told me his wife and him were on rocky terms, I wouldn't have never figured it out.  
_Is that how Sebastian and I look to other's too? Happy and in love?_  
My eyes then found Sebastian standing in the middle of the audience. He was half smirking and smiling. An annoying expression that I just wanted to wipe off. I knew his eyes were mocking me and the moment I got off the stage, he was going to say something snarky.

I stood up from the piano seat and took a bow. Everyone applauded. I got down the stage and there stood at the bottom of the stairs was Sebastian. A small curl plastered on his lips as he reached his hand to me.  
"You did wonderful, my love," Sebastian voiced loud and clear.  
I knew people were staring so I had no choice but take his hand and return a smile back.  
"Thank you," I replied.  
Sebastian tightly gripped my hand as he pulled me closer to him. He pecked the top of my head as his hand went around my waist. Before I was able to push him away or say anything, Henry walked over.  
"Ciel, you did such a great job!," Henry said.  
Sebastian tightly kept his hand around my waist as he continued to grin at Henry.  
"Thanks, Henry," I replied back.  
"Henry," His wife called as she walked over.  
She wore a beautiful lilac laced evening dress that had a slit on the side to show her long legs.  
"Thank you for playing for our anniversary," She shined a smile towards me.  
"We never properly met but Henry talked about you a lot back then. He absolutely adored you," She giggled.  
That was when guilt ran over me. I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. Henry cheated on her with me. She seemed so kind hearted and gentle. She was beautiful and her smile was a ray of sunshine.  
I forced a smile and kept my eyes averted away, "Henry was a great teacher."  
Was I an idiot back then? How did I ever think that I was able to pass the obstacle of Henry's marriage?  
"Ciel?," Sebastian called out my name.  
My eyes glanced up at his fire-like ones.  
Sebastian softly smiled, "She was asking you something."  
I widened my eyes in realization that I was deep in my thought.  
"I'm so sorry!," I looked back at Henry's wife, "I didn't mean to-"  
She laughed while she covered her mouth, "It's okay. You're probably hungry too since you were performing for us first."  
I bit on my bottom lip in embarrassment. She glanced at Henry and I saw that smile fade quickly.  
"I'll be around," She quietly said to Henry before walking away.  
Henry tightened his lips and nodded.  
"So, have you guys decided on a honey moon spot yet?," Henry asked.  
Henry glanced at me, "I know you were telling me it got delayed cause of recent incident."  
Sebastian and I never discussed a honey moon spot. It was more of his way or no way.  
"We have," Sebastian answered, "I actually chose it for us."  
I looked up at Sebastian in a surprise.  
"I decided we should try a Japanese style hot springs," Sebastian said.  
"It's a few hours from here but I think it'll be a nice, relaxing getaway from the recent incident," Sebastian glanced at me with a smile.  
Henry nodded, "That's a good idea. It'll help ease the mind."  
"When are you guys planning to go?," Henry asked.  
"Next month," Sebastian replied.  
"Well, I hope you guys have a great time there," Henry said.  
"It'll be our first vacation together," Sebastian squeezed me tight as he pecked the top of my head.  
"Why don't you guys get something to eat? I'm sure you guys are hungry by now," Henry pointed to the catered food.  
"Thank you, Henry," I said.  
Sebastian and I walked towards the catered food.  
"When did you decide our honey moon?," I questioned as I stood in front of Sebastian.  
"Coincidentally, I booked this last week," Sebastian answered.  
"Why all of sudden?," I suspiciously asked.  
Sebastian leaned in closer to me, "The only way for us to fake it till we make it is if we act like a married couple."  
"What kind of married couple doesn't go on a honey moon?," Sebastian scoffed.  
I gritted my teeth. Sebastian's smug smile stared back at me. This whole night, he had that expression plastered on his face. It was to mock and tease me.  
"You're a bitch but I'm sure you know that already," I quietly said.  
I walked away before Sebastian said anything else. I knew he wouldn't dare do anything risky in public anyways.

"Thanks for staying until the end, Ciel," Henry sighed out in relief.  
I shook my head, "You were there for me when I was down too."  
Henry and I were putting away the last of the metal chairs in the storage room. Henry, being the sweet man he was, he never went home without helping at least a bit. His wife left as soon as the event was over and towards the end of the party, her smile was even more forced than usual.  
"But now, you're even helping me clean up," Henry placed the metal chairs he held against the other chairs.  
I did the same to the ones I was holding as soon as Henry stepped away. I turned to Henry as he faced towards me.  
Henry tightened his lips into a smile, "I really own it to you tonight."  
I returned a smile and shook my head, "This event was for you and your wife."  
Henry then grabbed my hand and tightly squeezed, "I'm serious, Ciel."  
"You really made my night and brought a smile to my face throughout this whole event," Henry sincerely stared at me.  
I slightly furrowed my eyebrows. The soft ache in my heart was starting to grow harsher.  
"I thought this anniversary party would smooth out my wife's and I's relationship but last night..."  
Henry frowned with such sad eyes, "She handed me divorce papers."  
I felt goosebumps run through my body and my heart sank for Henry.  
"I'm so sorry, Henry," I tightened my lips.  
Henry shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry about."  
Before I was able to say anything else, Henry pulled me into a hug. My eyes widened by the sudden affection.  
"H-Henry," I didn't know what to do as my arms stayed by my side.  
"Ciel, I wish I never hurt you," Henry softly spoke.  
I frowned by those words. Was he playing with my feels? Maybe he didn't realize it but it felt like he was.  
"That's in the past, Henry," I said.  
Henry nodded, "I know and I regret it so much."  
"Now you're married but when I think about it, you honestly brought so much happiness in my life," Henry sighed.  
I tried to push away because I wanted to see Henry's face. I felt so much mix emotions. Why did he say that to me in the past then? Why after all these years, he finally told me this? I was conflicted and confused.  
"Ciel, you and Sebastian are faking it too, right?," Henry questioned.  
My body froze and it felt like a lump was stuck in my throat. My arms limped back to my side and Henry backed an inch away. He held onto my arms and sincerely stared into my eyes.  
"You don't have to lie to me," Henry said.  
I turned my head away and frowned.  
"When we met up at the cafe, I noticed red marks on your wrists," Henry confessed.  
I clenched my jaw tight and tightened my fists together. What was I suppose to say?  
Henry's gentle fingers ran down my temple to my jaw line, "Ciel, look at me."  
He turned my head to look up at him. Henry showed such a worried expression.  
"I can treat you much gentler," Henry softly said.  
He pushed me against the empty table. His fingers glided down my neck to the first few buttons on my shirt. He unbuttoned the few buttons.  
So many thoughts ran through my mind. Did I want this? Did I want to go back to Henry? Did I still love Henry or did I just miss that affection? What do I say about Sebastian's and I's relationship? Do I reveal it to Henry? Was Henry someone to trust? Will Henry just use me again? Or maybe so much sudden things happened that I'm being too vulnerable right now?  
"Henry," I placed my hand against his chest to stop.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "We're both married."  
"But is it a happy marriage?," Henry questioned.  
I swallowed hard on those words.  
Henry leaned closer to me and softly pecked my neck, "We can just keep it between us."  
I frowned, "Henry..."  
Henry nibbled on my neck which he knew was my sensitive spot. I let out a moan between my gritted teeth. I pushed Henry away as I tried to step out of his bubble. But Henry grabbed onto my arm and face me towards the table. He grabbed both of my wrists and bent me over the table. His free hand went inside my unbuttoned shirt and softly ran over my nipple. I held back my moans as I tried hard to not react.  
"Remember I was the first one to discover all your pleasures," Henry whispered in my ear.  
"I still know every," Henry flickered at my nipple, "Spot."  
He licked my neck and softly bit down. I let out a breath of moan as my body stopped tensing up.  
"I won't hurt you like Sebastian, Ciel," Henry said.  
Henry's hand slowly went down to my pants buckle. I couldn't push Henry off because his strength and built was bigger than mine. I shut my eyes tight as Henry unbuckled my pants.  
_Sebastian!_


	7. Chapter VII

"My, my," A manly voice was heard.  
I quickly opened my eyes and glanced at the doorway. Sebastian stood there with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. Even though he was someone that tortured me to his desires, I was so glad that my husband showed up.  
"Look at what we have here," Sebastian's long fingers combed his bangs back.  
Henry quickly let go of me and took a few steps back. Sebastian came closer to me and grabbed a hold of my chin to look up at him.  
"So you really were a desperate slut, huh?," Sebastian smirked, "Such a pervert, Ciel."  
Sebastian ran his fingers through my bangs so it wasn't in my eyes anymore, "You're a lustful mess."  
"And you?," Sebastian turned to look at Henry.  
Sebastian grinned and shook his head, "After all the times I showed you that Ciel was mine."  
"You still had the audacity to touch what wasn't yours," Sebastian's grin quickly turned serious.  
"Henry?," Somebody outside of the storage room called out.  
Sebastian clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
"You got lucky this time, Henry," Sebastian said.  
Henry's eyes glanced at me and his eyebrows slightly furrowed, "I'm sorry, Ciel."  
I frowned by his words.  
"I'm truly sorry," Henry said before he rushed out of the storage room.  
The door swung open and close. Before I was able to get off the table, Sebastian hovered over me. His big hand gripped around my jaw and he leaned closer to my ear.  
"How did you enjoy your o' so sweet Henry?," Sebastian lowly teased, "Were you scared?"  
"A little bit turned on?," Sebastian's free hand grabbed my bugle.  
I groaned and clenched my jaw.  
Sebastian's lips touched my ear and he huskily whispered, "Did you call my name?"  
His hand that was by my bugle crawled up to my chest. He ran his fingers over my harden nipple before it dipped into my unbutton shirt. I breathed in long as his fingers flickered at my nipple.  
"He even had the audacity to mark you," Sebastian's lips brushed against the nape of my neck.  
Shivers were sent down my spine as his hot breath was against my neck. Sebastian placed his lips on the nape of my neck and left a hickey there.  
"Se-Sebastian..." I moaned out as he marked another hickey closer to Henry's bite mark.  
I breathed out, "Let's go home."  
Sebastian's hand went down to my pants and unbuckled my belt, "We're not finish here."  
He harshly pulled down my pants and undergarment. Sebastian tightly pinned my wrist onto the table as his other hand went to my lips.  
"Open wide," Sebastian demanded as his fingers slipped pass my lips.  
He played with my wet tongue as his fingers got slick from my own drool. With those wet fingers, he started to rub them against my hole. Immediately with two fingers, Sebastian shoved his digits inside of me. I furrowed my eyebrows as drool still dripped down my lips. He stretched my hole and scissored his fingers inside of me. I clenched my jaw as I tried to keep quiet as possible.  
"So, what if Henry did get this far?," Sebastian leaned into my ear.  
"Would you have let him?," Sebastian questioned as his fingers thrust inside of me, "Would you let him fuck this hole?"  
"You're already sucking in my fingers so much," He lowly chuckled.  
Sebastian took out his drenched fingers and unbuckled his pants. He pulled out his hard cock and positioned himself as his other hand still tightly pinned my wrist. In one motion, Sebastian rammed his length inside of me. I loudly yelped but cut myself off with my hand over my mouth.  
"Maybe I would have just watched you get fuck," Sebastian finally let go of my wrist.  
He deeply thrust inside of me and the table shook back and forth with our movements. His manly hands gripped onto my hips as he ravished my hole. It was like he was furious and much more aggressive. It was brutal and greedy thrusts. My hand held onto the end of the table as I tightly gripped my hand over my mouth to not be heard.  
"Don't cover your mouth," Sebastian grabbed my wrist to uncover my mouth, "Let them hear you be fuck like a slut."  
He held my hand behind my back as he used forcefully momentum.  
"A-Ahh! Se-Sebastian!," I choked, "Fu-Fuck!"  
I gritted my teeth as my moans and groans kept escaping my throat. A loud slap was heard and I whined in pain. I was quite sure that Sebastian left his hand mark on my ass. The agony crept up my body as the stinging feeling left me gasping. And there went another torture slap across my bottom.  
"You tighten around me so well every time," I could feel his smirk behind my back.  
"Look at how wet you are," Sebastian slid his fingers over my slick cock.  
He placed his fingers in front of my eyes and it was dripping wet with my own cum. I furrowed my eyebrows by the sight that I didn't want to believe.  
"A slut and a masochist?," Sebastian chuckled, "What a fucking pervert, you are."  
Sebastian then sent another brutal slap and I couldn't help but cry in pleasure. There went the spurts of my cum and I knew Sebastian was smiling evilly. He violently pounded a few more times inside of my spent body and his semen flowed inside of me.  
"That was such a nice moan you gave at the end there," Sebastian zipped himself up.  
I panted loudly as my body limped over the table. I used my arms to get my upper body off the table as my knees felt weak. I tried to turn around to angrily stare at Sebastian but only to fail by my weakened body. I fell to the ground as my eyes became half lidded.  
"Did I go to harsh on you tonight?," I saw Sebastian lean over to look at me.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and gritted my teeth in annoyance. With my eyes closed, I heard Sebastian's oxford shoes click throughout the storage room. Finally, a soft but thin blanket wrapped around me.  
"You act so tough all the time," I heard Sebastian's husky voice.  
I opened my eyes again to see Sebastian lift me up in bridal style. I couldn't fight back and deny the action. But his firm arms felt so warm around my body and his muscular chest felt so great to lean on.  
"You didn't eat all day right?," Sebastian asked as we got closer to the doors.  
I softly shook my head as my eyes slowly shut again.  
Sebastian mumbled, "Idiot."

| Next Day |

"There's some soup on the nightstand there," Sebastian said as he sat on the edge of the bed with a cigarette between his fingers.  
I laid in bed as I heard the early birds chirp.  
"Did you bring us home?," I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Yeah, I did," Sebastian took a puff of his burning cigarette, "You ended up getting a fever."  
That was probably why I felt like shit.  
I quietly mumbled, "Fuck..."  
"You didn't eat at all yesterday either," Sebastian said, "So, that didn't help."  
My head felt so heavy and I could feel my cheeks burn like fire. I slowly sat up to lean against the bed's head board.  
"You shouldn't be smoking around a sick person," I said.  
Sebastian clicked his tongue, "Like I care."  
I averted my eyes away and quietly voiced, "Thanks for taking care of me."  
Sebastian took the last puff of his cigarette and dipped it into the ash tray that sat on the nightstand. His eyes averted to mine and a smirk was plastered on his face.  
"That's unlikely of you," He mockingly said.  
"At least I'm honest unlike some people," I rolled my eyes.  
His body weight shifted closer to me as the bed sunk lower. Sebastian's hell eyes stared back into my ocean eyes.  
"You think you're honest?," Sebastian snickered, "We both know you like it so much up your ass but will never admit it."  
I scoffed, "Fuck off, bitch."  
His big hands then wrapped around my throat and he leaned closer to my face, "You think I'll go easy on you just because you have a fever?"  
I gripped my hand around his wrist that was by my throat, "I know you won't because you have too much pride."  
I was using too much energy and I felt myself getting weak. My eyes started to get half lidded as my grip around his wrist loosened.  
Sebastian scoffed and a smirk curled, "Pathetic."  
He easily shook off my hand from his wrist and stood up from the bed, "Come at me when you can actually beat me."  
My tensed body limped and tried to recreate energy for my sick body. I laid back down as I saw Sebastian leave the bedroom. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep again.

I slowly opened my eyes and the sun still shined brightly into the room. I glanced besides me and the soup wasn't steaming anymore. It was almost noon. My head and body still felt heavy but I forced myself to get up. Sebastian wasn't in the house so I figured he went to the company. I reheated the soup and ended up only eating half of it. I didn't have the energy to clean the bowl of soup and told myself I'll clean it up later so I left it on the kitchen table.  
_Damn, I should eat some medicine to feel better._  
I went to the cabinets to see if we had any fever medicine. Of course, we didn't have any. I grabbed my phone and scrolled down my contacts. I passed Mom's and Dad's phone number and instantly wanted to cry again. If they were still here, I would have called them and I knew they would immediately come here to help me. I shook off the thoughts and continued scrolling to end up on Sebastian's number. I stared at the number for so long that I probably remembered the first few numbers.  
_Fuck him._  
I let out a big, long sigh and stuffed my phone back into my pants pocket. I put on my knitted cardigan and forced myself to step out of the house. The breeze was colder than usual and when the clouds covered the sun, I just wanted to shiver. I ended up walking to the closest convenience store since it was only a block away and I didn't want to risk driving. I stood in front of the medicine section for the longest time it felt like. I couldn't even concentrate to figure out what I needed.  
"Ciel?," A voice said besides me.  
I turned to look who was talking to me. I furrowed my eyebrows the moment I saw his green eyes. I averted my eyes away and just grabbed whatever on the shelf. I turned my back towards him and took a step forward.  
"Ciel, wait," Henry called out.  
Henry grabbed my arm and I quickly turned around to pull my arm back. With the quick usage of energy, I felt myself about to fall over from the lack of energy.  
"Are you okay?," Henry asked in worry.  
I tightened my lips, "I'm okay."  
Henry looked down at what I was holding, "Ciel...You..."  
"You and Sebastian didn't adopt right?," Henry questioned.  
I looked at what the medicine box I was holding. It was a fever medicine for infants. I quickly stumbled back to put away the mistake and grabbed the correct fever medicine.  
"I'll be going now," I said to Henry.  
I walked pass him and tried to get away before he said anything else. Before I knew it, my body couldn't handle it anymore and I stumbled to the ground.  
"Ciel! Ciel!," Henry ran to me, "Are you alright!?"  
"Here get on my back," Henry knelt in front of me.  
I shook my head, "I'll be fine."  
"You're in no state to be out. Just at least let me take you home," Henry begged.  
I gave up arguing back and put my arms around Henry's shoulders. He grabbed the medicine box I dropped and carried me to the registers. He bought the medicine and we headed out to his car.  
"Did you drive here?," Henry asked as turned on his engine.  
I shook my head, "I live a block away only."  
I directed Henry to my house and he parked in the driveway. He quickly got out of the car and helped me out of the car.  
"You can go home," I said, "Thanks for the ride."  
Henry frowned at my suggestion, "At least, let me see you take the medicine."  
I hesitated to answer back. I saw that Henry was still holding onto the medicine too.  
"Just the medicine then," I looked back at him.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't update last week! I'm not exactly sure if I will be able to update next week either... But thank you for being patient!! Either way, hope you guys have a happy new year & enjoy the rest of what 2019 has ♥ See you guys again, next year ~

I sat down on the couch with a full cup of water in my hand. Henry sat next to me and handed me the tablet medicine that I saw him break open from the medicine box.  
"It says it will make you drowsy," Henry read from the box.  
"Thanks again for taking me home," I said as I placed the half empty cup on the coffee table.  
Henry shook his head as he placed the medicine box on the coffee table, "It's nothing compare to what you did for me besides I don't deserve that thanks right now."  
His eyebrows furrowed, "Especially after what I did to you..."  
Henry placed his hand over my hand and sincerely gazed into my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Ciel."  
"I never wanted to make you cry or break your heart," Henry tightly held onto my hand.  
"And now I even forced myself onto you," Henry sighed with a frown.  
I tightened my lips and furrowed my eyebrows, "You know I've always been weak to your apologizes."  
"But," I pulled my hand away from Henry's hold, "We're not like that anymore, Henry."  
"You should go," I averted my eyes away, "I already took the medicine."  
"Can we have one last kiss?," Henry innocently asked.  
I didn't know what to reply back. All I knew was that my body felt weak and my temperature was going higher.  
Henry leaned closer as he placed his hand behind my neck. His lips against mine was warm and soft. His fingers slid behind the arch of my back. His finger tips, behind my neck, crawled between my slate-blue locks.  
I placed my hand on his chest and inched away, "Henry..."  
Henry let go of me and stood up from the couch, "I'll get going now."  
I walked Henry out and plopped back onto the couch. The drowsiness of the medicine was really kicking in. I laid myself down and before I knew it, I was asleep.

The feeling of pleasure arose my body. My cock throbbed and was stiffened. I felt my sick flushed cheeks be even more heated by lust. My feverish body panted and my hole twitched for the need of warmth. My eyes finally opened to see Sebastian's hands gripped around my thighs and my thins legs spread wide for him. He knelt between my legs as his cock protruded at my wet hole.  
"Finally awake, huh?," A small smirk curled on his lips, "Just in time."  
His hand around my thigh glided up to my bony hips and closer to the base of my throbbed length. His hand firmly gripped around my base and he skillfully glided his hand up and down.  
"Se-Sebastian!," I moaned out as I placed my hand on his navel.  
His big hand felt so good around my cock. It was way better compared to how I did it myself.  
"It's time for some medicine again," Sebastian reached to the medicine tablet on the coffee table.  
"It's already evening," Sebastian placed the medicine in my mouth, "Instructions says to take it twice in a day."  
He grabbed the half empty cup of water and tilted my jaw up. With his steady hand, he carefully poured the water inside my mouth. Even so, water trickled down my jaw and it rolled down my neck. Sebastian placed the empty cup back on the coffee table and his fingers gracefully touched my wet neck. He used his wet fingers and slid it over my shirt down to my nipple. My nipple protruded against the wet spot as Sebastian continued to flick at it.  
"I-I can't today," I slightly pushed my hand against Sebastian's navel.  
Sebastian gripped his hand around my wrist that was by his stomach. His fingertips touched as he tightly held onto my wrist.  
"You have no say in it," Sebastian lowly voiced.  
Sebastian pushed my hand to the side and positioned his cock to enter inside of me. He lifted my thigh higher as his cock poked at my yearning hole.  
"Who bought you the medicine?," Sebastian questioned.  
I looked besides us to the coffee table. I noticed that there was two boxes of medicine. One opened box of medicine that Henry bought and a new box of medicine that Sebastian probably bought.  
"Look at me, Ciel," Sebastian harshly grabbed my jaw to look at him.  
His eyes glared into mine, "Who bought you that medicine? I know you're in no condition to go out."  
I frowned by the truth and quietly voiced, "Henry..."  
Sebastian then brutally thrust inside of me. I loudly whimpered and tightly gripped onto his forearms.  
"Did he come inside the house too?," Sebastian groaned as he ravished me.  
I clenched my jaw as Sebastian's pace fastened, "Ye-Yeah."  
My eyebrows furrowed, "Why does it ma-matter to you anyways?"  
Sebastian's devilish thrusts burned my body. The energy I used to keep up with him. It was harsh against my fevered body.  
"Still mouthing even when you're sick?," Sebastian scoffed as his jaw clenched tightly with a low groan.  
Sebastian's free hand slid underneath my shirt to touch my burning skin. His hand crawled to my hips and squeezed tightly as he furiously pounded inside of me.  
"Did he do anything to you?," Sebastian's grasp around my thigh was firm.  
I bit on my bottom lip as my eyes shut tight from the pleasure and shook my head.  
Sebastian's big hand squeezed my cheeks together, "Don't lie to me, Ciel."  
"Like you'll trust me either way," I spatted back.  
"Well," Sebastian leaned in closer to my face, "Did he do anything to you?"  
I stared right back into those fire-like colored eyes of his.  
He was the type that wanted to be top. His pride was high and so was his desire to be best. So much greed. But I didn't blame him because I was sure he was raised to be that way. Trained to be the highest. Thus, leaded him to be corrupted.  
"Just a kiss," I said through my teeth.  
Sebastian's sturdy grip on my cheeks hurt me. His eyes just glared into mine as he didn't respond to my reply. Suddenly, he slammed his lips against mine. His hand that held my cheeks slowly slid down to my throat as he continued to thrust inside of me. His kiss was passionate and rough. His saliva mixed with mine and his tongue was hot against my own. It all made me dizzy or was it the medicine I took too? The heartless thrusts. His skin against my feverish skin. His big cock that filled me up so well. His kiss that I savored.  
I gripped onto his shoulders as my body jerked into my own spent. At the same time, Sebastian spurted inside of me as his defined muscles flexed. My body just wanted to shut down again. My eyes tried so hard to open as it became half lidded. My arms limped back to my side as my tensed body relaxed. Sebastian pulled out of me and emptiness was all I felt. His warm hands left my skin and his body weight left the couch. I finally shut my eyes and the drowsiness took over.

| Next Day | Sebastian's POV |

I sat in the bricked wall office with both walls stuffed with folders of piano sheets.  
"Nice office you got here," I glanced around the room before I took a seat in front of Henry and his desk.  
Henry watched my every move and didn't say anything back.  
I finally averted my eyes to his, "There's no need to be so defensive."  
Henry cleared his throat, "Was there something I can help you with, Sebastian?"  
I tightened my lips together and took a deep breath in, "Going through a divorce doesn't mean that you have to drag another party in."  
I saw the annoyance on Henry's face as he tried to cover it up with glancing his eyes elsewhere.  
"Sure, you cheated on your wife with Ciel," I shrugged, "On top of that, Ciel was a minor and your student."  
Henry's eyebrows furrowed and firmly voiced, "You don't know that."  
My lips curled and I scoffed, "How come I knew you were going to say that?"  
I stood up from my seat and took my phone out of my pocket. Henry's eyes followed me as I walked to his side and behind him. I leaned behind him as my lips were close to his ear and I held my phone in front of him.  
Ciel's lustful voice spoke, "He-Henry was my first love."  
"How old was he and old were you?"  
"I was 16...An-And he was 30."  
Ciel squirmed in the bed sheets as his mewled voice was clearly heard.  
"Was he married then?"  
Ciel's breathlessly moaned in pleasure.  
"I can't hear you, Ciel. Or did you want a bigger gag in your mouth this time?"  
"So was he married?"  
Ciel whimpered as he answered, "Y-Yeah."  
I locked my phone and in the blank screen, I saw how devastated Henry looked.  
It satisfied me.  
"I heard it from the person himself," I smirked as I still leaned close to Henry's ear.  
"So, did you still want to lie to me or should I show this to your soon becoming ex-wife too?," I threatened.  
"Delete that video now," Henry demanded.  
"Why does it matter anyways?," I questioned.  
I lowly voiced, "Or is it because you're still trying so hard to keep your wife?"  
Henry gritted his teeth and didn't reply back.  
I placed my hand on his shoulder and straightened my back, "Maybe you should stop thinking with your dick."  
"Ciel is married after all and yet, you still got a hard on just from that video."  
Henry glanced down at himself and his eyes widened.  
I took a few steps away from Henry and mockingly laughed, "Pitiful."

| Few Days Later | Ciel's POV |

I placed the groceries in the trunk of my vehicle. I closed the trunk and before I was able to get in my car, someone called out to me.  
"Ciel," A elegant voice spoke.  
I turned to look who it was. Henry's wife stood in front of me. She wasn't smiling nor was in a manner of kindness.  
"Hi," I greeted back.  
"It must be a coincidence to see you today," She said with a stern look.  
I quickly knew she was going to confront me with something. I was nervous. My heart started to pound restlessly. I knew I did wrong in the past.  
"Did Henry ever mention to you that we're going through a divorce?," She asked.  
I nodded, "Yes, he did."  
"Then I'm sure you know we've been on rocky terms since a while ago," She sighed.  
Once more, I nodded to her words.  
"Just yesterday, I found out Henry was cheating on me."  
I swallowed hard from her words. I didn't have the nerve to look at her in the eyes anymore.  
"He forgot his phone at home yesterday and I saw a few texts," She said.  
She tightened her lips, "I understand why he was so fond of you now."  
I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm sorry."  
Silence filled between us.  
"You know, at first, I was mad," She said, "But actually, I'm just disappointed."  
"I'm so sorry," I slightly shook my head.  
I didn't know what to say nor do. I just knew that whatever came, I would take it.  
"Did you know you weren't the only one?," She asked.  
I widened my eyes, "No..."  
She forced a laugh of belief, "I'm glad I'm divorcing him."  
"I-I..." I was speechless.  
I wasn't the only one? So, Henry was cheating on his wife with other people too? It was in the past but I still felt hurt.  
She placed her hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you're married and well off now."  
"Henry was never the one for you nor me," She softly smiled, "I'm sorry on his behalf for hurting your feelings too."  
She was a strong women. I saw the sadness in her eyes but yet, she toughed it up. I was proud of her too.


	9. Chapter IX

I took a gulp from the water bottle Sebastian got for us for our drive to the honey moon spot. We were only going on this "honey moon" to fake it. Thirty minutes into the drive and I was drowsy.  
"How long is the drive?," I asked with my eyes half lidded.  
"It's a five hour drive," Sebastian answered.  
I finally shut my eyes and nodded, "Hmm..."

I distantly heard metal clang onto metal. I slowly opened my eyes to be seated in a black leather chair and a room full of graffiti art. I quickly realized that this was not the hot springs. I searched my surroundings and Sebastian was standing next to me.  
"Don't worry," Sebastian smirked and chuckled.  
I instantly knew something was up.  
With his fingertips, he brushed my bangs out of my eyes, "We're just on a detour."  
"What the fuck did you do?," I angrily asked.  
Sebastian tightened his lips into a smile, "Why don't you look for yourself?"  
He eyed down my body. I looked down at myself and realized I was topless. My eyes caught the sliver glisten on both of my nipples. I had sliver nipple barbells in.  
I widened my eyes and immediately looked up at Sebastian, "You-!"  
"The water kicked in faster than I expected," Sebastian said.  
"Don't worry though," Sebastian placed his hand on my forearm, "I know the guy and he always does a wonderful job."  
His fingers slowly crawled up to my chest, "It didn't hurt that bad right?,"  
I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth in annoyance.  
Sebastian's fingers circled around my nipple, "Don't worry. I'll help you clean it but we'll have to wait for a while before we get to officially touch it."  
I winced in soft pain as it was close to the open wound.  
"It'll be a fun experience," Sebastian smirked.  
Sebastian turned his back towards me, "So, shall we get going to the hot springs?"

We entered the Japanese style hot springs hotel. The hot springs hotel was tucked in the woods and it took a five minute drive to get into their city. It was quiet and peaceful. A high class hotel that perfectly created the same feel as a Japanese hot springs. The hotel room even had a futon and the flooring was tatami. The house keepers set neatly folded yukatas on the short-legged table that had a tea set.  
"The hot spring is 24/7 here," Sebastian glanced at his watch, "No one should be in there this late now."  
It was midnight, almost one in the morning.  
"Shall we check it out?," Sebastian averted his eyes to me.  
"Besides I'm sure you don't want anyone knowing about your new jewelry," Sebastian plastered a small smirk.  
I slightly blushed from embarrassment and the truth.  
"Let's go," I quietly grumbled as I went towards the doorway.

We washed ourselves before we stepped out to the outdoor hot springs. The almost full, pale moon was high and the sky was clear with pearl stars. It was chilly and the breeze was cold. But the steamy hot heat from the hot springs made it alright. Sebastian and I stepped towards the hot spring with just a short towel around our waists. As we got closer, the heat was hotter and it felt so nice against the chill weather. Sebastian stepped in the hot spring first and immediately let out a sigh of relaxation. I followed after. The steamy hot relaxed my tensed body and it instantly brought a warm smile on my face.  
"How's the piercing feeling?," Sebastian asked.  
I slightly frowned, "It hurts still."  
"Don't be such a baby," Sebastian scoffed, "We both know you handle pain very well."  
"On top of that, you're a masochist," Sebastian said.  
"Then you're a fucking sadist," I clicked my tongue in annoyance.  
Quickly, Sebastian's arm was around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned in close to my face and a widened smirk appeared.  
"I'm not denying that," He lowly voiced.  
It rumbled down my spine to my lower half. His burning eyes stared at me mockingly, like he was ready to eat his prey. His fingers around my waist tightly held onto me, more so, he gripped onto his meal so it won't escape.  
"That angry look you always have," Sebastian used his other hand to grip my chin, "I love to mock it."  
I grabbed onto his wrist that was by my face and pushed it away, "Fuck off!"  
Swiftly, Sebastian pulled me up and made me sit between his legs.  
He closely inched to my ear, "If you really hate it, you can always divorce me."  
I gritted my teeth, "You know I can't do that."  
Sebastian lowly laughed, "You're right. Our contract was business."  
If I ever did divorce Sebastian, my family business would go downhill. Besides I didn't want to ruin Mom's and Dad's name from my own selfish reasons. They may have passed but I still got a future to make. I wasn't going to go below Sebastian just so he can laugh at my misery and live high. If I was going down, I was going to drag Sebastian down with me.  
Sebastian's slender finger circled around my nipple. I tried to hold in my noises as his finger teased my body. The soft pain I felt and the teasing pleasure made blood rush to my lower half. Sebastian's other hand slid down to my thigh. He caressed my inner thigh as he spread my legs wider. His hand firmly gripped the base of my hard cock.  
"Pervert," Sebastian whispered in my ear, "Your body is always telling the truth though."  
His strong hand glided up and down my hardened length. Sebastian placed his lips on my shoulder as his teeth sank down onto my soft skin. He bit down and left a bite mark on my shoulder. Sebastian flipped us around. My body exposed in the cold air as my forearms leaned against the cold pavement of the ground. My ass faced towards Sebastian as he tossed my wet towel to the side and my legs knelt in the hot spring water still.  
"Your hole is already twitching for something," Sebastian's finger protruded at my hole.  
He used his thumb to spread my butt cheeks apart as I felt his hot breath get closer to my tense muscle. I twitched as his slick tongue ran across my hole. Within a few seconds, his tongue was inside of me as his hand fondled with my balls. His wet tongue pressed against my hot walls and drove me wild. My body jerked a few times as he continued to slurp inside of me. His fingers massaged my balls and dick so well. The two different sensations made my stomach churn and I wanted to cum already.  
Sebastian inched away as his thumb replaced his tongue. He moved his thumb in circular motion as it stretched me further.  
"Are you finally accepting me?," Sebastian mockingly asked.  
I clenched my jaw as his thumb inserted inside of me more.  
"Ju-Just fuck me already," I said in annoyance.  
Sebastian let out a small scoff, "You're demanding tonight."  
His hands let go of my body but in a second, he tightly gripped onto my hips and rammed his cock inside of me. I loudly yelped and loosely thrust forward from the unexpected push. I clenched my fists as Sebastian continued to carelessly advance inside of me. His cock felt so big inside of me. It was so full and hot that it made the heat from the hot springs even more overwhelming.  
Sebastian leaned against my back and husky spoke in my ear, "What if someone comes in?"  
"Oh, Ciel," He smirked, "You naughty boy. You tightened around me right when I said that."  
He lowly groaned as he harshly pushed inside of me.  
"When will you ever admit you're a pervert?," Sebastian questioned.  
I tried to hold back my moans, "Never!"  
Sebastian's thrusts got faster and my lips finally parted again. My moans were clearly heard and my voice couldn't stop whimpering in lust. He hit my sweet spot each time and he knew he did. My body twitched and my hole squeezed around him.  
"Listen to yourself," Sebastian said, "Listen to how slutty you sound."  
"You know you're a bad liar, Ciel."  
I hated to admit it but I knew my body enjoyed his warmth so much. It was strange. I wanted to dislike it but I continued to feel the pleasure and lust. My body yearned for more each time and from the pit of my stomach, I knew I was fond of the odd feeling.  
My hips bucked and I loudly moaned from the back of my throat. I spurted onto the pavement as my upper finally fell forward. My fists clenched tightly as my body twitched from the spent. A few more fast thrusts and Sebastian deeply filled me as he jerked his hips forward. I whimpered as I felt his warm semen inside of me. Sebastian pulled out of me and grabbed my arm to pull me up. He inched closely to my ear as his hand crawled around my throat. His lean body pressed against my back.  
"If you haven't noticed, your body is responding better and better to me," Sebastian lowly whispered, "You're letting your voice get louder each time and you twitch for my cock."  
Without looking at Sebastian, I knew he had a huge smirk on. All it did was irritate me and I wanted to wipe it off his smug face.  
"I will always be above you, Ciel."

| Next Day |

We roamed the downtown city that the hot springs was built in. It wasn't like back at home where it was tall buildings and busy people. Everyone was so nice and a lot of the stores were one-level, old buildings. It was a nice feel compared to a fast pace city. Even the city had woods surrounding the area. It was like we were tucked and nicely snuggled in a blanket of orange and red trees. I enjoyed that we came in the fall time to see the change of colors. Sebastian and I ended up walking into a park that seemed to be doing a festival of some sort. A celebration for the season of fall. They had a lot of food stands, game stands, and many people roamed the festival.  
"Sebastian?," I paused in my footsteps.  
He turned to look at me, "What is it?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows in embarrassment, "Can we rest for a bit?"  
I recently purchased these black loafers I wore and today was my first day wearing them. I didn't have time to break into them yet and I felt a blistered forming on the back of my ankle.  
"We've been walking all day and--"  
Sebastian looked at our surrounding, "There's an open bench there."  
I sat on the bench and slipped my right foot out of the loafer. The back of my ankle was all red and I saw a blister forming.  
"Sorry about this--"  
I looked up at Sebastian and he was walking towards the convenience store across the street. I sighed.  
_Never telling me anything, asshole._  
"Are you okay?," A gentle, low voice spoke besides me.  
I glanced to see who was speaking to me. A man who seemed to be around my age, maybe slightly older. He had light brown hair with bangs brushed to the side. Hazel almond eyes and plump lips. His eyes stared at me in worry as he glanced down at my feet.  
"Ah," I shook my head, "I'm okay."  
The stranger sat down next to me and looked closer at my blistered ankle.  
"Here," The brunette pulled something out of his sweater pocket, "I have a band-aid."  
Before I could say anything else, the man opened up the band-aid and stuck it on top of my blister.  
"Sorry, I don't have any medicine but a band-aid would help the rubbing," The stranger grinned.  
A grin full of sunshine and showed his kind heart.  
I was speechless by his sudden actions. I finally let out a small laugh.  
"Thank you," I said back.  
"You're welcome," He replied as he stood up from the bench.  
"It'll suck to have your trip to the festival ruin cause of a dumb blister," He chuckled.  
The brunette started taking a few steps backwards, "Well, feel better ~ "  
He quickly stumbled away into the crowd. I smiled to myself as his kindness stunned me.  
After a few minutes, Sebastian came back from the convenience store. He didn't hold a bag nor anything in his hand. He sat next to me.  
"I bought a box of band-aids and ointment," Sebastian said as he took it out of his jacket pocket.  
"Oh, I--"  
Sebastian looked down at my ankle. We both didn't say anything as Sebastian saw the band-aid on my ankle already.  
"Did someone give you that band-aid or did you have one?," He questioned.  
I hesitated at first, "Someone gave it to me."  
Sebastian didn't reply and just stuffed the box of band-aids and ointment back into his jacket pocket. I felt the cold vibe he was giving off.  
He stood up, "Well, let's go then and stop wasting our time."  
I scoffed from his comment and quickly slipped my loafer back on.

Later that evening, Sebastian and I decided to go back to the hotel. We stepped inside the elevator to go to our room.  
"Can we go to the hot springs later tonight again?," I asked.  
Sebastian nodded, "Whatever I feel like."  
Right before the elevator door was about to close, somebody's hand stopped the doors.  
"Sorry, sorry!," A male voice spoke as the door reopened.  
I widened my eyes as I saw who the stranger was. The same brunette back at the festival, who gave me his band-aid.  
"You!," He immediately smiled and pointed at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for almost a month. 2019 really kicked my booty but now that 2020 is here, I'm starting to feel myself again !!!! SELF CARE YALL !!!!  
I recently started a new job that actually has a set schedule & I'm not working odd hours anymore. So, with this new job, I'm really going to try to update on a set day. I'm leaning more on Fridays but we'll see what I can do. But most likely you guys will notice from now on I will update on the weekends since I'm not working.  
Once again, thank you so so so much for being patient with me. I love all of you guys that support me ♥


	10. Chapter X

The brunette entered the elevator as the doors closed itself again. Sebastian glanced at me and searched for an answer.  
"This must be a coincidence," The hazel eyed man said.  
"Right," I nodded.  
"How is your blister doing?," He asked.  
Sebastian then quietly nodded to himself from finding the answer. I averted my eyes away, knowing Sebastian was giving a cold vibe again.  
"It's doing better now," I replied.  
"That's good!," He nodded with a smile.  
He widened his eyes in realization, "I'm such an idiot!"  
"Sorry, I never introduced myself," He laughed, "The name is Eli."  
He placed his hand in front of me for a hand shake.  
I shook his hand, "I'm Ciel."  
"For heaven?," Eli questioned, "Cute ~ "  
I slightly blushed by his comment. The elevator doors opened and it was Sebastian's and I's stop.  
"You have a nice night," Eli said as we stepped out of the elevator.  
I looked back and he was happily waving like a puppy.  
"Thanks," I said back, "You too."  
We got into our room with no words given to each other.  
Finally, silence broke by Sebastian's question, "Was he the one that gave you that band-aid?"  
Sebastian slid open the window and lit up his cigarette. The night breeze crawled up my back and down my arms.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"Go by yourself tonight," Sebastian puffed his burning cigarette, "The hot springs, I'm talking about."  
He turned his back towards me as he leaned against the windowsill.  
"We're just strangers," I said as a need to defend myself.  
A thought crossed my mind.  
_Why do I even need to defend myself? Sebastian does whatever he wants anyways. So, fuck him too._  
I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11 p.m., almost midnight. Without saying anything else, I went to the bathroom to shower.  
I came out of the bathroom with my yukata on and Sebastian was sitting on the couch, skimming through his phone. He had another cigarette between his lips and the room was chilly with the window still opened. We still didn't speak a word to each other. I proceeded to leave the silent room.

_Please, let there be no one here. Please, let there be no one here._  
I slid open the door to the hot springs. Empty as a cookie jar.  
"Yes!," I smiled to myself.  
I took off my yukata and placed it on the side. With just my short towel around my waist, I dipped myself into the heated water. I sighed in relaxation. No Sebastian. No other people. Just me and this hot water to relax my body.  
The door then slid open. I widened my eyes and quickly dipped my upper body into the water. I was still self-conscious about the nipple piercings. I didn't dare look back to see who it was as thoughts on how to escape this situation ran in my mind.  
"Oh, I'm surprise someone is here this late," The male voice spoke.  
I continued to lower my head to the steaming water. The water ripples waved to me as the stranger dipped himself in. I slowly brought my arms across my chest as I sank deeper into the water.  
"Oh, Ciel?," The person said, "Is that you?"  
I finally averted my eyes to this stranger. Hazel eyes and honey brown hair.  
"Ciel, it is you!," Eli smiled, "Is this fate?"  
Eli chuckled and scooted closer to me, "We meet three different times without even trying to."  
I forced a laugh as I got even more conscious from Eli's and I's closer distance.  
Eli noticed my unusual behavior, "Is everything okay?"  
I averted my eyes away and shook my head, "No, I'm good."  
Eli nodded, unsure about my answer but shrugged it off.  
"Is the blister still giving you trouble?," Eli leaned back and relaxed his body.  
"I think it's fine," I replied.  
"Let me look at it," Eli patted the pavement as a gesture for me to sit there.  
"Ah," I immediately shook my head, "It's okay."  
"Come on," Eli said, "It's better to look at it now before it gets worse or anything."  
Eli grinned at me with a mischief look. With quick movements, he duck his hand under the water, grabbed my calf, and lifted my leg out of the water. To balance myself from the sudden action, I uncovered my chest and placed my hands behind me to not fall over. Eli's chuckled stopped as his eyes averted to my chest.  
He quickly let go of my leg and immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry, Ciel. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."  
"I understand why you were acting weird now and I stepped over boundaries and now you're probably super mad at me," Eli rambled on.  
"Please forgive me," Eli tightly shut his eyes, "I'm sorry. I really am. I won't do it again. It's not weird at all but you're probably self-conscious about it and now this is all my fault!"  
He continued to mumble his apologize as his eyes shut tight.  
In all honesty, I was taken back from his attitude. He didn't say anything rude and wasn't grossed out but instead apologized for his wrongdoings.  
"Eli," I softly said to not startle him.  
He tightened his lips and finally slowly opened his eyes again. His eyebrows furrowed in and his lips frowned like a little puppy.  
"Thanks for apologizing," I softly smiled, "It's just..."  
I averted my eyes away, "I'm shy about this whole piercing thing too."  
Eli's stunned face changed into a giant grin as he realized I wasn't showing angry emotions to him.  
"You're not mad at me or anything, right?," Eli scratched the back of his head.  
I shook my head, "I was startled at first but you immediately apologized."  
"Thank goodness," Eli sighed in relief, "Especially when fate brought us together three times."  
"Third time is a charm, right?," Eli winked and smiled.  
I chuckled along, "Yeah, it's surprising how much we bumped into each other already."  
"So, what do you say?," Eli tilted his head in a cutely manner.  
"We should have lunch sometime if the third time is a charm," Eli's lips curled upwards.  
Immediately, Sebastian's face popped up in my head.  
"Oh, I'm..." I averted my eyes lower.  
"Don't tell me you're married!?," Eli's face quickly turned sad.  
I tightened my lips and nodded as my eyes looked away.  
Eli looked up at the starry sky and sighed, "Why are the cute ones always married!?"  
I chuckled by his dramatic reaction, "I don't know if you realized when we were in the elevator, the one beside me was my husband."  
Eli placed his index finger on his chin and looked upwards.  
"Hmm," Eli hummed and then shook his head, "I don't remember."  
"Then why aren't you with your husband now?," Eli questioned.  
"Oh," I quickly thought of a lie, "He was tired."  
Eli shrugged the answer off and leaned back in his spot. He glanced up to the night sky and I saw a small grin on his lips appeared.  
"You look good with those piercings though," Eli said, "So, there's no need to be shy."  
I quickly felt my face flush from his compliment and it made me feel self-conscious again.  
"Uhh, thanks," I replied back.  
Eli shot straight up again and looked at me, "I really mean it. I mean, I know I just tried to hit you up but like, I mean in a friendly way. Not in a I'm-attracted-to-you-way!"  
"Oh my gosh," Eli got flustered, "Now, I'm embarrassing myself again and I can't stop rambling because I really do think you're cute but you're married and I'm trying to not make this awkward."  
I started laughing at his cute ramble, "It's okay, Eli."  
Eli took a deep breath in, "I'm so fucking sorry."  
His nervous self still managed a sweet smile towards me.  
"We can be friends, at least, right?," Eli said.  
I nodded, "Of course."  
"So," Eli placed his hand on the pavement, "Can I see that blister for real now?"  
He tapped the pavement and continued to look at me with his hazel eyes.  
"I guess, you can," I stood up from my seat.  
I sat on the pavement as Eli took a hold of my ankle. He examined the blister.  
"It doesn't look too bad," He said, "But you should still put some ointment on it."  
"I can go buy you some," Eli looked up at me.  
I then got reminded that Sebastian bought some ointment and band-aids for my blister earlier.  
"It's okay," I shook my head, "My husband actually got some for me."  
I saw the disappointment on Eli's face. He placed my ankle down and I slid back into the water again.  
"Sorry, I almost forgot you had a husband," Eli said with a soft frown.  
Before I could say anything else, loud chattering was heard. I quickly glanced to the sliding door and froze because of my self-conscious. The water splashed next to me and I saw Eli ran towards the yukata I set on the side. The door slid open as Eli paced towards me with my yukata in his hand. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the water. Quickly, he slipped my yukata on me and covered me up.  
"Oh, look there's people here!"  
"We're a big crowd so mind us ~ "  
"And drunk!!"  
A group of people came in and splashed into the water. Their faces flushed red because of alcohol as they loudly talked to each other.  
"It's okay!," Eli grinned at them, "We're leaving anyways!"  
Eli grabbed my hand and quickly left the hot springs. We paced in the hallways of the hotel rooms.  
"You good?," Eli finally turned to look at me.  
I swallowed hard as I was still in shock by everything Eli did for me.  
"Thanks so much," I looked up at his hazel eyes.  
Eli gave a sheepish smile, "Don't flatter me too much."  
"Ciel," A low, stern voice that I was too familiar with.  
I looked up ahead of us and Sebastian stood there with his yukata on. Those red eyes lowered down to our hips. It clicked in my head that Eli still held onto my hand. I pulled away as Eli observed who this raven was.  
Sebastian then plastered a soft smile, "You were taking a while and I got worried."  
I just wanted to punch that fake as fuck smile off his face but I proceeded to walk towards him.  
"Is this your husband?," Eli asked.  
"Yes, this is Sebastian," I turned back to look at Eli, "Sebastian, this is Eli."  
"Didn't we meet in the elevator?," Sebastian questioned.  
Eli scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Ciel did mention that but I honestly don't remember."  
"Nice to meet you though," Eli said.  
"You too," Sebastian replied.  
Eli's eyes averted to me, "Well, you guys have a nice night."  
He started walking the other way towards the elevators. I glanced up at Sebastian and his expression was back to that cold one. Sebastian turned around and started walking ahead. I quickly followed after, annoyed about his attitude change.

Sebastian pushed me onto the futon. I laid on my back, widened my eyes by Sebastian's sudden action.  
"What are you doing?," I asked.  
He grabbed my ankle that had the blister and stared at it. Sebastian reached for the ointment next to us and smeared some on top of my blister. He proceeded to put a band-aid over it.  
"I didn't buy this for no reason," Sebastian wrapped his hand around my calf.  
He used his other hand to slide up my thigh. I squirmed around his teasing touch. His fingers glided into my inner thigh as it came closer to my balls. I tensed my body as the teasing motions made blood rush to my lower half. Sebastian scoffed and reached for a wet cloth that rested on the edge of a bowl of water. He knelt one leg on the futon, between my legs. He pushed my leg to the side and leaned closer to my face.  
"You perv," Sebastian smirked.  
Sebastian reached for something else, next to the bowl of water, and it was plastic gloves. He slid on the plastic gloves and picked up the wet, warm cloth again.  
"Thinking of lustful things while I just wanted to clean your new piercings," Sebastian slowly shook his head while he clicked his tongue.  
His long, covered fingers pulled open my yukata. The cotton touch from the yukata softly rubbed against my piercings as Sebastian pulled it back. I breathed in, my rib cage protruded against my skin. Sebastian gently rubbed the warm cloth against my piercings. This was the softest he had ever been to me.  
"We have to clean it everyday, you know," Sebastian said.  
There was slight pain but bearable. His fingers were so gentle that it was teasingly. Like he was mocking me in a different type of way. After Sebastian cleaned my piercings, he placed the cloth back into the bowl as he still knelt between my legs.  
"Oh, ho," Sebastian's eyes focused on my lower half.  
"Shut up!," My cheeks flustered deep red.  
Sebastian lowly chuckled and took off his plastic gloves.  
"Sorry," He got off the futon and stood up, "I wasn't planning to do anything tonight."  
My eyebrows slightly furrowed from the disappointment. I sat up as I watched his back turned towards me.  
_He's really fucking testing me._  
Without realizing it, I grabbed onto Sebastian's sleeve. He looked back at me.  
"What's the point of a honey moon then?," I kept my eyes lowered.  
I got pushed back onto the soft futon as Sebastian hovered over me. His black fringes lightly touched my skin as his face was close. I felt his fingers pull on the yukata's belt as it got looser around my waist. Before I knew it, I was too deep with Sebastian to deny him anymore. It didn't matter at that moment but I knew my body was going to kill me for two nights of harsh sex again. After all, this was our honey moon.


	11. Chapter XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update this weekend so here's an early update !

"Se-Sebastian," I gritted my teeth as I tried to not let any noises out.  
My upper body leaned over the wooden desk as my fingertips tightly pushed into the oak wood. Flustered and heated crawled all over my body. My eyebrows furrowed in as my body continuously thrust forward. My knees felt weak and the only thing holding me up was Sebastian's tight grip on my hips underneath my suit.  
"Don't worry," Sebastian groaned, "Everyone knows that it's my lunch break so they never come in."  
I clenched my jaw as my head flung downwards to rest on my forearm. My fingers curled into tight fists as I tried my best to keep quiet.  
"Fuck," Sebastian swore as he loudly groaned.  
He grabbed my arm and pushed me down on the ground to kneel. He thrust his cock in my mouth and gagged me a few times before he spurted. I gripped my hands on Sebastian's thighs as his warm fluid went down my throat. His cock was still hot and twitched a few times in my mouth. With the sensations, I cummed and stained the marble floor.

I threw the dirty tissues into the trash can as I groaned in annoyance, "And what if someone did come in?"  
Sebastian sat on his office chair as he skimmed through some mail, "Say that to the one who clenched around me so tight."  
I clicked my tongue and plopped myself onto the leather sofa.  
A few months had passed since our honey moon. The weather was freezing cold and the trees were bare naked. Sebastian wanted me to come along with him to the company to sign some papers for an agreement on the business.  
A knock was heard from the closed doorway, "Sir, someone is here to see you."  
Without looking up, Sebastian replied back, "Bring them in."  
The door opened and a slender man walked in. Prominent, amber color eyes. Pale skin and round lips. Dark brown hair that was layered and bangs covered his forehead.  
"Sebastian," The man spoke, "It's been so long."  
Finally, Sebastian averted his eyes up to see who it was. Sebastian glanced his eyes at me and then up to that man again.  
"Ciel, you're finish here," Sebastian said, "Go home first."  
The stranger glanced his eyes at me and observed who I was. With no words exchanged to each other, I was out of the door and Sebastian was left alone with that fair skinned man.

I grumbled to myself as I walked away from the company building. I was still annoyed about Sebastian making me have office sex with him. On top of that, I didn't know who that taller man was either. I don't know why it bothered me so much but it did. The way that stranger spoke to Sebastian, like they had history together. Sebastian quickly kicked me out without introducing us. I mean, what's new? Sebastian never was the type to be friendly about me anyways. But it was different. Sebastian always two-faced in front of people but what made this man so special that he didn't even bother to fake that sweet smile of his?  
My eyes lowered the whole time until I bumped into somebody.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I immediately apologized as I glanced up to the bigger built.  
Hazel eyes stared back at me, "Ciel!?"  
Light brown hair brushed to the side that matched the beige coat he had on.  
"Ciel! It is you," The man pulled me into a hug.  
His face was so familiar but I couldn't pinpoint where I saw this man.  
"How long has it been?," He pulled me as he gripped onto my arms.  
I gazed harder at his face and his widened smile that was so pure.  
"This is seriously some fate here," He grinned.  
A smile curled on my lips as I finally remembered, "Eli!"  
"Don't tell me you live in the same city too?," Eli questioned.  
"No way," I looked at him with a grin.  
"So, you do!?," Eli widened his eyes, "Wow, we're meant to be."  
"Are you doing anything?," Eli let go of my arms and grabbed onto my forearm, "Let's get a cup of coffee!"  
Before I could reply back, he dragged me to the nearest cafe.

I sat across from Eli with a cup of macchiato and he had a latte.  
"So, how have you been?," Eli asked.  
"Good," I nodded, "Not much has happened since then."  
"Oh man," Eli slightly frowned, "I just got reminded that you're married."  
"How's the marriage then?," Eli quickly questioned.  
Really, what I wanted to say was that I was annoyed as fuck of Sebastian, at that moment.  
"Wonderful," I forced a smile.  
"Are you guys newly weds?," Eli asked.  
"Sort of," I nodded, "That was our honey moon, the first time we met."  
"Well, he's a lucky man," Eli chuckled, "You seem so nice and sweet."  
"Thank you," I blushed from the compliment.  
"Were you just on a vacation last time then?," I wondered.  
Eli nodded, "I heard the hot springs there was really nice and I wasn't disappointed."  
"Oh," Eli raised his eyebrows as he seemed to remember something.  
I waited for him to continue.  
Eli shyly grinned and leaned closer to me, "Did you start getting use to that?"  
I quickly felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as I knew exactly what he was talking about. That whole incident in the hot springs with my nipple piercings. Eli noticed my reddened cheeks and inched away.  
"You don't have to answer," He nervously scratched the back of his head.  
"I just know last time, you said it was new to you too," Eli averted his eyes away.  
"It's doing fine," I replied, "It's healing good."  
The bell on the door chimed and my eyes naturally followed where the sound came from. With his long, black wool jacket, Sebastian stepped into the cafe. Followed along behind him was that dark brunette stranger from before. I quickly averted my eyes away before Sebastian noticed me.  
"We should get going," I said to Eli.  
Eli didn't question it nor realized Sebastian was in the cafe too. Before I was able to get up, I heard oxford shoes click our way.  
"Nice meeting you here too, Ciel," That manly voice that I was too familiar with.  
I glanced at Eli and Eli was already staring up at the raven.  
I cleared my throat and looked upwards, "Oh, Sebastian, we were just about to leave."  
Sebastian tightened his lips and curled them upwards, "I'm surprise you didn't go home yet."  
His red eyes glanced at Eli, "Instead you came to get coffee with someone else?"  
"So, this is Ciel?," The dark brunette averted his eyes to mine.  
He grinned, "Sebastian is so bad at introductions so I'll just do it."  
"I'm Noven," He reached his hand to me.  
I shook his hand as I had the gut feeling that this person was against me.  
"Come sit down with us," Eli smiled as he offered them the open seats.  
_Eli's too kind for his own good._  
Sebastian willingly sat next to me as Noven took the open seat next to Sebastian.  
"Funny how you showed up," Eli glanced at Sebastian, "It was Sebastian, right?"  
Sebastian nodded at his words with a small fake smile.  
"We were just talking about the hot springs," Eli chuckled as his naive self didn't catch the tension between Sebastian and I.  
Sebastian grabbed my hand as our fingers intertwined, "It was a great honey moon."  
He placed our intertwined hands on the table as his nails dug into my skin. I continued to force a smile despite the pain.  
Eli then glanced at his phone as it beeped from a notification, "Oh! I almost forgot!"  
"I have to go pick up my aunt's kid from school," Eli started putting on his coat.  
"I'm so sorry, Ciel and you guys," Eli sighed, "You guys just sat down with us too."  
Eli glanced at me, "Let's exchange numbers so we can hang out again."  
He tapped a few buttons on his phone and handed it to me, "Put in your phone number."  
I hesitated at first as Sebastian was still at my side. But I quickly shook it off as I pulled my hand away from his grip.  
I dialed my number into the new contact and handed the phone back to Eli, "See you whenever."  
Eli grinned and waved as he ran off.  
"Those acting classes are really paying off now, huh?," Noven chuckled.  
Sebastian took a sip of his black coffee, "If all you're doing today is evaluating me then you can leave."  
Noven placed his elbows on the table as he leaned his chin on the palm of his hands, "Aww, don't be so harsh, Sebastian."  
"I just returned from overseas," Noven pouted, "It's been four long years not seeing you."  
Those amber eyes of Noven's glanced at me. He plastered a grin and his eyes creased to the crescent moon. Even so, his eyes were not smiling at me.  
"I'm saddened that I never got to marry you, Sebastian," Noven sighed as he placed his hands back to his lap.  
"If my damn parents didn't send me overseas, we had it all arranged already," Noven cursed under his breath.  
"That's the past," Sebastian replied, "With this marriage, my company is doing very well now."  
Noven chuckled, "You really don't change. That's what you still think about only."  
Sebastian stayed quiet and just drank his coffee.  
Noven averted his eyes to mine, "Well, let me introduce myself again."  
He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "I am Sebastian's ex-fiance."  
I was shock and didn't know how to respond back.  
"Sebastian and I got engaged when we hit our teen years. But my parents decided to break off the marriage and send me overseas four years ago," Noven explained.  
"It was rough times," Noven frowned and shook his head.  
"Enough of it," Sebastian sighed.  
Noven immediately smiled as his eyes glanced towards Sebastian, "But Sebastian--"  
"Ciel doesn't need to know any of this," Sebastian said, "He's nothing anyways."  
I furrowed my eyebrows by Sebastian's comment. I glared at him as my lips parted to say something.  
"Well, I just wanted to make it clear where the line is to Ciel," Noven grinned, "But if Sebastian says he's nothing then he's nothing."  
I tightened my fists as my jaw clenched tight. I stood up from my chair and looked directly into their eyes.  
"I'm glad to find out that both of you are bitches too," I scoffed.  
I grabbed my coat and rushed out of the cafe.

I tossed my coat on the arm rest of the living room couch. I had the mail in my other hand as I plopped myself on the cushion.  
I was still very irritated about the whole situation beforehand. Not only was that stranger rude but he knew Sebastian since they were teenagers. He totally tried to rub it in my face but like I fucking cared.  
I skimmed through the mail until one caught my eye. A white envelope that had a wax seal. The wax seal that I knew too well of. The Phantomhive crest.  
My hands trembled as I placed the other mail on the coffee table. I held onto the Phantomhive envelope as my hands slowly broke the wax seal open.  
~  
_It is that time & all Phantomhives will gather._  
_With power, we will rule._  
_Location: XXXX_  
~  
Every few years, we always had this social party. It was for everyone that had the Phantomhive blood, even the slightest. The letter was always written with the same words. But this time it was going to be different for me. I was married and I lost my parents. My heart pounded in anxiety. My thoughts ran in circles, fast circles. I was not mentally prepared to see the Phantomhives again.


	12. Chapter XII

I was always a weak child. I easily got sick and my parents had to take extra care of my health. Half of my childhood was spent in the hospital room and dull gowns. The other half was spent being singled out by the Phantomhives.  
During that time, our company went through some struggles. It wasn't easy on my parents especially with a child that constantly had to be in hospital. It had to probably be the lowest times of my parents' marriage. 

We entered the arena that filled with men in tuxedos and women in evening dresses. Each and every one of them had at least some Phantomhive blood. I tightly held Mom's and Dad's hand. I was a small child with doey baby blue eyes that was reserved and very shy. Everyone seemed so tall and greeted me with a smile. But behind those smiles were dirt and filth.  
"Ciel," Mom softly voiced as she leaned to look at me, "Why don't you go play with your cousins?"  
I glanced at the corner where kids jollied around and laughed in delight. I quickly shook my head as my grip around Mom's hand tightened.  
Mom placed some of my hair behind my ear, "It's okay, sweetie."  
I averted my eyes to the kids again and slowly let go of my parents' hands.  
Dad softly ruffled my hair as I glanced up at him, "Mom and I will be right here."  
"I-I'll be back," I nodded innocently.  
With tiny footsteps, I ran towards the other children. None of the kids noticed me as they continued to chase after each other in joy.  
I softly spoke as my fingers fidgeted, "Ex-Excuse me?"  
Finally, their movements paused and their eyes glanced at me. Immediately, one ear to another, they quietly spoke within themselves.  
"Isn't that Ciel Phantomhive?"  
"Mommy and Daddy says to not be around him."  
"I heard he has a disease!"  
"We will catch it if we play with him."  
My head lowered as I heard all of their whispering to each other.  
Soon after, the kids started pushing one another as a dare to come closer to me. They giggled and were grossed out every step closer they took towards me. I felt the urge of tears about to burst. It wasn't often that I met with my cousins but every time I did, it was like this. As a child, it honestly stabbed the center of the heart to be picked out like some sort of thorn.  
Without saying another word, I turned away and tried to find my parents in the mist of people. I started walking into the crowd and tried to remember my way back from before.  
"I can't believe Vincent and Rachel showed their faces here."  
"Right! Especially with the way their company is going downhill."  
"Aren't they embarrassed? I would be."  
"Sooner or later, they will be just the forgotten Phantomhives."  
"What an embarrassment especially with such a sickly child."  
Finally, I caught the glimpse of Mom and Dad. My tiny steps ran towards them and I quickly held both of their hands.  
"Oh, Ciel?," Mom glanced down, "You're back already?"  
I quickly nodded and tried to hold back my tears.  
"What's wrong, Ciel?," Dad questioned as he noticed my watery eyes.  
I shook my head and told a white lie, "I missed you guys."  
Mom and Dad showed the sweetest, softest smile at me and comforted me in such a loving way.

~

I jolted my eyes open and slightly panted loudly. The bright sun glared into the room and across from me was a sleeping Sebastian. The soft aching in my heart that I felt when I was a child thumped inside of me. I placed my trembled hand on my heart and tried to slowly breath.  
"Bad dream?," Sebastian's closed lids open to reveal that harsh crimson red.  
I hated to admit it, but seeing those eyes made me feel at ease especially knowing that I've survived this far.  
I sat myself up as my legs dangled on the side of the bed and took a deep breath in, "It's nothing."  
The bed shifted as Sebastian got off the bed and stretched his arms up with a big yawn, "If you say so."  
He walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. I sat frozen on the edge of the bed as my thoughts pondered inside my head.  
Today was the day of the Phantomhive event.

Sebastian wore a black turtle neck with a sleek maroon suit jacket. Black oxford shoes and well fitted black trousers. It made him look taller and leaner. I wore a white tee shirt with a silk navy blue suit jacket. Black dress shoes and fitted trousers that matched my suit jacket. Two styles that were causal yet professional. The evening was still young but the Phantomhive event already started. The moment I walked into the brightly lit chandelier ball room, I felt all the anxiety I had in the past whelm up inside of me. I was more quiet than usual and I couldn't look at other's in the eye. My head lowered the whole time as Sebastian stood next to me in such an ego way, head high and shoulders board. Sebastian was able to bring himself up even with the negativity. Someone who I aspired to be. Someone who I tried so hard to be. I thought I overcame all that anxiety and anxious feelings but here I was, reliving my whole past. But now, I had no one to run to because my loving parents passed away to a better place.  
"Oh, who do we have here?," I heard the tapping of the dress shoes.  
Finally, I averted my eyes forward to see who spoke to Sebastian and I. Noven stood there and wore a three piece full black suit that had golden jewelry to go along. A golden chain lapel pin and a chain collar pin that matched. On his wrist a golden watch that rimmed with diamonds.  
"So, I didn't know you ended up marrying the Phantomhive himself?," Noven glanced at Sebastian.  
"Guess, I can't say anything against that when that's even better for the business," His amber eyes averted to me.  
Noven tightened his lips into a smile, "I knew the name Ciel sounded so familiar but now, I know."  
"You're a Phantomhive too?," I questioned.  
Noven chuckled, "Just the slightest bit. Probably only ten percent."  
"But, ya know, how the party goes," Noven shrugged, "The slightest Phantomhive blood and you get invited."  
Noven's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked up, "Now, that I think about it..."  
His prominent eyes glanced down at me again, "You were that sickly child."  
I swallowed hard on that sentence, "That's the past."  
Noven's lips curled as his eyes stared down on me in such a mocking way. He flattened the lapel on his suit, like a way to show off his wealth and health.  
"With parents that couldn't even afford their own business until they married off their son," Noven scoffed.  
The blood inside of me boiled from his misinformed comment about my deceased parents.  
"Don't fucking speak words that aren't true," I spitted back, "We became well off again without the help of anyone else."  
I knew Noven was just trying to push my buttons. He knew it and I let him get to me. Even before I became a teenager, my parents were doing great in their business. It was all because of their dedication on the business and the hard work that paid off.  
"Oh, right," Noven raised an eyebrow, "I didn't stand a chance since the Michaelis were looking for a better spouse."  
I heard the small grumble from Noven's throat as he rolled his eyes.  
"But that doesn't mean anything," He leaned a bit closer to me, "Without the name and marriage, you'll be nothing."  
"Poof," Noven blew in my face, "Just like how you always ran away to your parents."  
Noven took a step back and faced his back towards me, "Too bad you have nowhere to run to now."  
"Talk to you some other time, Sebastian," Noven voiced before he walked into the crowd.  
As if I was holding my breath the whole time, I let out a breath of air and I felt my heart pound anxiously. My hands trembled and my legs stood up like jelly. Once again, my head was lowered to the ground and I didn't want to lift my eyes up to anyone.  
"Ciel," Sebastian's manly voice spoke.  
My eyes followed the ground where his sleek black oxford shoes stood. Slowly, his black fitted trousers, black sweater with the maroon suit jacket, the turtle neck that snuggled to him closely, his defined jaw line, lips like cherry, crow shaped nose, eyes that were the beating heart.  
"You look very pale," Sebastian's eyebrows softly frowned.  
My eyes wavered from the crimson red ones. The many faces that I had seen when I was young blurred in the background. Many, who were grown and well off still. Their eyes continuously glanced back and forth at me. Their whispers that were wicked and all filth.  
"I heard that Ciel's parents passed away."  
"Ciel? That sickly child?"  
"I heard he's married now and got very lucky."  
"Wow, too bad the parents passed."  
"They were such bad luck to the Phantomhive blood."  
"Yet, they're the Phantomhives too."  
My heart sped up rapidly. I felt my breathing become unsteady. My eyes wavered to the ground as I felt the world spun around. My breathing became louder and my thoughts ran too fast. My trembled hand reached to Sebastian, who stood next to me. I couldn't stop shaking nor control my breathing.  
"Ciel," Sebastian held onto my arm, "Are you okay?"  
My eyes finally averted upwards to his. I couldn't even think to answer his question. I just needed something. Something to stop this feeling that paced inside of me.  
Sebastian tightly wrapped his arm around my waist, "Let's get out of here."

Sebastian shut the door as we entered what seemed like a small conference room. I was still hyperventilating as I slid down against the wall. My knees were close to my chest. I placed my trembled hands between my tightened chest and curled up knees. Sebastian squatted in front of me and observed my behavior.  
"Ciel, you need to calm down," Sebastian said, "Breathe."  
His words passed over my head as I continued to pant hard. All I could think about was the vivid memories of being singled out by everyone.  
Sebastian's big hand covered my mouth as he gripped hard so I couldn't breathe. I furrowed my eyebrows as I struggled against his hold. I grabbed onto his wrist and tried to pull his hand away.  
"Stay still," Sebastian demanded.  
My own drooled dripped down my chin and onto his fingers as I tried hard to get another breath in. Finally, after a few seconds, Sebastian let go. I panted loudly as I breathed in the air that I loss. But I didn't feel the same rapid emotions as before. Sebastian rested his elbow on his knee as his hand covered in drooled dangled downwards. My own drool dripped onto the floor.  
"So, it really does work," Sebastian mumbled as he nodded.  
"What the fuck," I cursed as I glared at him.  
"I've read somewhere that holding your breath helps," Sebastian glanced down at his wet fingers.  
As his elbow continued to rest on his knee, he lifted his hand up, "You should be thanking me."  
I wiped my chin that was wet from my drool and slapped his hand away, "Fuck off."  
Quickly, Sebastian's big hand wrapped around my throat and his eyes burned into my ocean ones. A smirk curled on his lips as I saw the angry boil in him.  
"After showing me such a weak side of you, do you really think you should be acting this way towards me?," Sebastian scoffed.  
His fingers gripped around my throat tight and threatening. I glanced at his drooled hand that still dangled in front of me.  
"Since you won't thank me," Sebastian reached his wet hand closer to me, "I'll just do it myself."  
His hand around my throat slid upwards to grip my jaw open. He used his wet fingers to press on my lips and crawl into my mouth. I tasted my own drool as his fingers slipped between my tongue. His index and middle finger pressed onto my slick tongue and examined my mouth. Deep down my throat and around my lips.  
Sebastian let go of my jaw as his fingers remained inside my mouth. He used his free hand to unbuckle his pants and pull out his length. His fingers inside my mouth left my lips as a string of saliva followed. Drooled dripped down my chin and glossed my lips. Sebastian stood up as his pelvis was close to my face. He used his wet fingers to rim around the tip of his cock as a huge smirk widened on his lips.  
"Open," His chilly voice demanded me.  
I replied back with a death glare as I kept my teeth gritted. He clicked his tongue in response.  
Sebastian's big hand harshly gripped a handful of my hair as my head knocked against the wall. I gasped in pain and he took that moment to thrust inside my mouth. His hot cock brutally slid past my lips, in and out. It throbbed inside my mouth and I felt his popped veins against my tongue. The size swelled up and made me gag with every violent momentum. I produced more saliva from the lack of breath and it made his length even more slick.  
Oh, how slippery it was and the sinful sounds that I felt could be heard from miles away.  
I knew he enjoyed it. He enjoyed to watch me struggle and hear the shortness of my own breath. How his cock twitched inside my mouth and my neck strained from the forceful movements. How my hands gripped onto his trousers and my knuckles turned white. How my eyes shut tight and he ravished my pink lips. I hated how he enjoyed it. I hated how my own body enjoyed it.  
That sticky substance spurted inside my mouth and down it went. That salty, thick taste of his cum and he made sure I got every last drop. He pumped a few more small spurts inside my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow it all. His cock plopped out of my mouth and he zipped himself back up.  
"You're welcome," Sebastian took a step back and fixed the cuff on his sleeve.  
Once again, I was breathless and I stared up at him with annoyance.  
Sebastian scoffed, "Don't look at me like you hated it."  
I gritted my teeth and didn't reply back.  
What else was I suppose to say when I couldn't deny the brutal truth.


	13. Chapter XIII

The ballroom was filled with a variety of people. Elders to toddlers. As always, one corner was a play area for the children of Phantomhive blood. The rest of the room was teenagers to adults that chattered along with each other. I never missed this feeling I had. I just wished the night was over and I was back home in my own comfort.  
Two of my cousins stood in front of Sebastian and I. They each held a glass of red wine as their flashiest watches peeked from their suit sleeve.  
"And yet, you're still the same, Ciel," One of them chuckled.  
"Always dressing semi-formal to the Phantomhive event," The other one nudged the other.  
I never really saw the reason to dress in my best suit to any of the Phantomhive events. Some said it was my way to mock them since no matter what I did, Phantomhive was my last name. Others said I was disrespectful to show up in such causal clothing. Either way, it didn't matter because whatever I did, there was always something wrong.  
"Congratulations on the marriage, by the way."  
"Thank you," I replied back.  
"So, how did the Michaelis get so lucky to marry a Phantomhive?"  
Sebastian showed his social smile with a extra hint of friendliness, "With hard work and dedication."  
"Eh," They glanced at each other with a mischief smile.  
"Ciel got lucky to marry one of the most successful families."  
"Sadly, that weakened body isn't gonna do much."  
"That silver spoon really helps, doesn't it?"  
My fists tightened as they hit the sensitive topics.  
"If Phantomhive was my last name, I would have so much shame."  
"Especially, knowing my childhood health and downfall of my own company."  
The words hit me like bricks that fell from the high ceiling. My teeth gritted and once again, I couldn't look at them in the eye.  
Sebastian's arm then wrapped around my shoulder and he tightly gripped onto my arm, "Two very successful families are now together."  
"I wonder what damages they can do to other families," Sebastian evilly chuckled as his eyes were slit.  
My two cousins averted their eyes to Sebastian. Their eyes showed fear as the words processed in their minds. It was a great sight to see and built this confidence inside of me. Sebastian was right. We were two very successful families that were connected. Even though I despised the marriage, I knew how well it was for our future. It was something I couldn't deny. My parents always sought the best for my life and now, it was time for me to present what I should have done in the beginning.  
I tightened my fists and took a breath in. I placed my hand against Sebastian's chest and tilted my head in a cocking way.  
"As a Phantomhive, we work hard to earn that power," I looked at them straight in the eyes.  
"I'm glad none of you guys have the Phantomhive name because that shit talking would only bring the downfall of the Phantomhives," I scoffed.  
"No wonder," I raised an eyebrow, "You guys are still below me."  
I heard both of them click their tongue as their hands shook in anger.  
"The Michaelis and Phantomhive will top all of you guys," I leaned closer to Sebastian's chest.  
Sebastian's arm around my shoulder, snuggled me closer as he gladly smirked at them.  
No other words were exchanged with them as they walked off in embarrassment and anger.  
I quickly shook Sebastian off of me and stepped an inch away. Before I got any further, Sebastian grabbed onto my hand and pulled me closer again.  
"I thought you hated it when I faked it in front of people," Sebastian's eyes averted to mine.  
His grip around my hand adjusted to intertwine with my fingers.  
"It's your lucky day," I said, "Cause now we have this agreement."  
Sebastian loosely let go of my hand and pulled his hand back. He combed his bangs back as his lips curled and his eyes wandered elsewhere.  
"You really are a troublesome one," Sebastian's eyes landed back to mine.

| Few Days Later |

Eli and I sat in a small comfort restaurant. Sebastian was at work, most likely with Noven by his side. Not like I cared but it did honestly bothered me that when he came home, it was the scent of Noven's cologne and not Sebastian's.  
"It's going to be my birthday soon," I took a bite of my food.  
"Really!?," Eli widened his eyes, "When!?"  
"The 14th," I answered.  
"Oh my gosh," Eli said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I have to buy you something!"  
I chuckled by his reaction, "You don't have too."  
"That's in a few days. I have too," Eli insisted.  
"Is Sebastian doing anything for you?," Eli questioned.  
I hesitated and thought about it.  
First of all, I didn't even know when his birthday is. We never spoke about it nor would it ever pop up on any conversation we had. I was positive he didn't know and it really didn't matter if I did tell him. He would be all snarky about it and wouldn't even do anything.  
"He's busy with work that day," I bluntly lied.  
Eli quickly skimmed through his phone and mumbled to himself.  
He set his phone down and averted his eyes to mine, "I'm available!"  
"We should do something," Eli said, "I'll take you out to eat and do whatever you want."  
I smiled by his kind gesture and nodded, "We can hang out that day but you don't have to do anything special."  
My phone then rang in a notification. I glanced at the text message I received. It was a text from Sebastian, demanding me to go to the company to sign some papers.

I entered the sleek inky black building and headed to Sebastian's office that was on the top floor. I knocked on the closed office door.  
"Come in," Sebastian's voice answered.  
I opened the door. No surprise, Noven was seated on the leather couch. Sebastian leaned back in his desk chair. I closed the door after me and stepped towards Sebastian's desk.  
"Where are the papers?," I asked, more like a demand.  
Sebastian slid over the closed folder, "Just a few agreements."  
I opened up the folder and skimmed through the many words. I picked up the pen and signed the papers.  
"Is that all?," I questioned as I set the pen down.  
"On the 14th, there's a business party," Sebastian said.  
_The day of my birthday..._  
"Does he really need to come though?," Noven butted into the conversation.  
Sebastian glanced back at Noven and gave it some thought, "I suppose he does not."  
"I am your assistant at the moment anyways," Noven said.  
I raised an eyebrow on the new information. Was that why Noven was always with Sebastian?  
"Noven's your assistant now?," I questioned.  
"As of now, yes," Sebastian averted his eyes back to mine, "His father wanted him to learn from the best."  
"Well, it's decided," Sebastian tightened his lips, "Noven will assistant me instead."  
If I was being honest, it did irritate me that Noven was going instead. I tried to shrug off the feeling.  
"I'm going to be busy anyways," I nonchalantly answered back.  
"I won't be back until the day after since it's out of the city," Sebastian said.  
"If this is all you wanted I'm leaving now," I coldly voiced.  
Noven jumped from his seat, "I'll see him out, Mr. Michaelis."  
He fluttered his lashes towards Sebastian as his lips curled into a smile. I glanced back at Sebastian and he was already skimming through papers in front of him. I grumbled to myself about his lack of care. I turned my back towards him in a pouting manner and walked out of the office room with Noven behind me.

Noven and I reached to the end of the hallway where the elevators were.  
"I know you dislike me because I'm married to Sebastian," I turned to look at Noven.  
Noven scoffed as his eyes stared back at me in annoyance.  
"You're right," Noven nodded, "I am jealous that you're married to Sebastian when Sebastian was my fiance."  
"But that doesn't mean you get to treat me disrespectfully," I said.  
Noven took a step closer to me, "Don't think so highly of yourself."  
"We both know that Sebastian treats you like trash," Noven smirked, "When your own husband can treat you better then come back to me about respect."  
Those words really did stab hard but I tried my hardest to keep my cool.  
"I'll enjoy my time with Sebastian on the 14th," Noven cockily smiled.  
He turned and walked away from me.

Sebastian and I sat across from each other. The dinner I made for us tonight steamed in front of us. We sat in silence as we ate.  
"How long is Noven going to be your assistant?," I broke the silence.  
"Not for long," Sebastian replied.  
"Why?," His eyes averted to mine and a smirk plastered on his face, "Are you jealous?"  
I scoffed by his narcissism, "No, but I would prefer someone who respected me too."  
"I am your married partner after all," I added.  
"He's someone you shouldn't be concern about," Sebastian said, "He's just another person."  
"You guys were engaged," I stated.  
Sebastian set his fork down, "Key word, were."  
"Now, he's just someone who keeps trying to interfere," Sebastian sighed.  
"On top of that, you guys knew each other since long ago," I said, "You guys practically grew up together."  
"You're making yourself sound jealous when you're saying you're not," Sebastian asserted.  
I parted my lips but tightened them together. It was a conflicting statement.  
_I'm not jealous, am I?_  
I set my fork down and tightened my fists, "Don't act like you know me so well."  
Sebastian scoffed and a smirk curled, "I know more than you think, Ciel."  
We stared at each other like a contest. My eyebrows furrowed in as Sebastian's eyes mockingly stared back at me.  
He gave a sigh and stood up from his seat, "I'm too tired today. I'm going to bed first."  
Before I knew it, Sebastian entered our bedroom and I was all alone. He was always unpredictable and I knew that. But every time, I still got surprise. I was ready for anything he was going to throw at me tonight but instead he just left that easy.

| Couple Days Later |

It was the day before my birthday. I didn't know if I was happy to spend sometime with the sweet Eli for my birthday or annoyed that Noven was going on the business party with Sebastian tomorrow. Either way, I tried to stay positive and told myself that both ways, Sebastian wasn't going to be there pissing me off.  
"What did you do with my clothes?," I walked into the bedroom with just a towel around my waist.  
"Your outfit is on the bed," Sebastian flickered the ashes from his burning cigarette into the ashtray.  
"Hurry up and change," He walked closer to the doorway, "We're going out."  
Sebastian closed the door as he stepped out. I looked at the outfit that laid on the bed. Blue fitted trousers. A blue jacket suit with hems that were black and the snitching was the color black too. The top was a white button up and around the collar was a loosely fitted thin blue ribbon tied into a bow.

Sebastian drove us somewhere and I didn't really care to ask where. I'm sure if I did ask, he would just ignore the question or never tell me. It was more peaceful to just go with the flow.  
We entered the clothing store filled with suits and other luxury brands.  
"I'm picking out a new suit for tomorrow's business meeting," Sebastian said.  
He walked off to talk to some of the workers and I was left alone by the entrance. I sighed and decided to just glance around while I waited for him.  
"Is there anything I can help you, sir?," A worker came up to me with a kind smile.  
"Ah," I took my hand off the sweater I was looking at, "No, I'm just browsing."  
"I see you're looking at this beautiful shade of blue," The worker said, "We think it'll be a perfect fit for you too."  
I glanced back at the midnight blue sweater, "Yeah, I think it's really pretty too."  
"Well, if you need any help, we'll be up front," The worker smiled and walked off.  
I nodded and averted my eyes back to the loosely fit V-neck sweater. I shook my head to myself and waited by the entrance for Sebastian.

We walked out of the clothing store as Sebastian held onto a paper bag that had his purchases. Before we reached to our car on the streets, Sebastian paused in his footsteps.  
"Let's go in here," Sebastian said.  
I averted my eyes to where his eyes stared at. A small flower shop.  
We entered the flower shop and the strong smell of floral lingered in my nose.  
"What kind of flowers did your parents like?," Sebastian asked as he glanced at the variety of bouquets.  
I skimmed through the many flowers and one caught my eyes. The gentle shade of white and soft blue was nostalgic. A bouquet that was wrapped in green paper with a blue ribbon tied around it. The sign read forget-me-not and lilies of the valley.  
"This one," I picked up the soft colored bouquet.  
Sebastian averted his eyes to the worker, "We'll like to buy this one."  
We exited the flower shop soon after Sebastian purchased the bouquet.  
"Go to the car first," Sebastian said.  
I looked back at him, "Oh, okay."  
I sat in the car and waited for Sebastian to come back. My phone rang in a text message. It was from Eli. I grinned at the cute text he sent about how he was excited to see me tomorrow and couldn't wait to celebrate my birthday.  
"Who you smiling about?," Sebastian entered the car.  
He placed the shopping bag in the back seat as he glanced over at my phone.  
"You really do enjoy his company, huh?," Sebastian turned on the engine.  
I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, "He's just a very kind man."  
"Too kind?," Sebastian scoffed.  
"It's none of your business," I snarled back, "He knows I'm married."  
Sebastian started driving and onto the next unknown stop.


	14. Chapter XIV

We walked down the long stoned path. The longer we walked, the colder my ears and cheeks felt. Finally, we stopped at the two tomb stones. Snow softly covered the top of the tomb stones that read Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive.  
"Thank you for bringing me here, Sebastian," I said as my eyes stayed glued onto the tomb stones.  
I took one last sniff of the bouquet in my hand. The sweet, gentle smell was calming in the cold weather. I placed it between Mom's and Dad's tomb stones.  
"I'll be waiting over here," Sebastian said as he walked further away so I can have my alone time.  
It was an odd feeling. A content but sad feeling. Even till this day, I still missed my parents so much but life goes on. It was peaceful to know that they were well rested and had no more worries.  
I walked back to Sebastian, who had his back faced towards me, "We should get going."  
Sebastian turned to look at me, "It's getting late already."  
He faced his back towards me again and proceeded to take a step forward. Before Sebastian got further, I grabbed onto his arm. Sebastian turned to look at me again. I lowered my head as I was embarrassed to say what was on my mind.  
"I really appreciate you bringing me here," I said, "It really means a lot to me."  
I then saw a glimpse of a snow flake. I averted my eyes upwards and gentle white snow flakes fell from the early evening sky.  
"So pretty," I quietly mumbled.  
"You know," Sebastian swiftly switched our hands so he gripped around my wrist, "You continue to act so fragile in front of me."  
"It's problematic," He pulled me closer.  
His soft lips landed on mine as he tightly held onto my small wrist. It was a breeze of warmth that tingled my toes and set my stomach churning. Sebastian inched away but continued to hold onto my wrist. My freezing cheeks melted into heat and my lips were left burning. I averted my eyes away in embarrassment.  
"Our relationship is problematic," I gently voiced.  
"Yet, here we are," Sebastian said.

We got home and I went to use the bathroom first. I came out and on the diner table there was a chocolate cake. White powdered strawberries sat on top of the milky chocolate frosting. The smell of the chocolate lingered me in as I sat in front of the cake with a grin on my face. I just wanted to devour the cake and let that sweet chocolaty taste melt in my mouth. I swallowed my saliva as I eyed my favorite dessert, chocolate cake.  
Sebastian pulled out the chair next to me and sat down, "You said I don't know you."  
He set two forks next to the cake and averted his eyes to me.  
"I know your favorite color is blue," He said, "Because your clothing choice tends to be blue."  
I looked down at the outfit I was wearing. I realized that this outfit was something Sebastian picked out for me to wear and it was blue.  
"I know your favorite dessert is chocolate cake," Sebastian eyed the cake, "Because somehow there's always a slice of store bought cake in the fridge."  
So, did Sebastian buy this cake when he told me to go to the car first?  
"I know the dearest thing to you is your parents," Sebastian said.  
Was that why he brought me to their graves today?  
Sebastian leaned his forearm on the table, "And tomorrow is your birthday."  
I averted my eyes to Sebastian in shock by all of this known information. I was speechless. A smirk formed on Sebastian's lips as he was satisfied by his own ego. He took a hold of a fork and dug right into the chocolate cake. He inched the forkful towards me. I opened my mouth as Sebastian fed me the delicious cake.  
"Don't play such a nice guy," I glanced my eyes away as my cheeks blushed.  
The sweet chocolate melted in my mouth. I didn't even think of savory it because of Sebastian's sudden statements.  
"Oh, don't worry," A smirk formed on his lips, "Nothing will ever change."  
The fork Sebastian held clattered on the table. His muscular hand slid behind my neck as I averted my stare back at him. He firmly held onto my neck as he shifted my chair to face him.  
"You will always be below me and that will always be certain, Ciel," My name smoothly rolled off his tongue.  
His hand by my neck slid down to the end of the thin blue ribbon that was loosely around my collar. He pulled on the ribbon and undid the bow.  
"There's no use fighting against me," Sebastian lowly voiced.  
The ribbon draped to the wooden floor as his fingers unbuttoned my shirt.  
Sebastian leaned closer to my ear, "I think you should know that by now."  
He took off my shirt and tossed it beside us as his hot breath was still close to my ear.  
"I am above you, Ciel," Sebastian nibbled on my ear.  
My eyebrows furrowed in and my body tensed by the sensation.  
Sebastian was right. Nothing will ever change. He would always be the egoistic one and fight for the top. No matter how much I fought against him, he always threw me off somehow. He was unpredictable and unreadable. I was an idiot to have my heart skip a few beats for him and be impressed by him. But how come I couldn't stop the thoughts of all the sudden sweet things he had done for me?  
A few hickeys were left on my collarbones and chest as if it was curses undone on my skin.  
"You're right," I looked back at him, "Nothing will ever change."  
"But that won't stop me from not doing anything," I said, "I will make you suffer like how you make me."  
Sebastian grinned, "I'll be ready for it."  
His fingers crawled up to my chest and around my nipple. I breathed in long as his finger slid across the barbell on my nipple.  
"These have healed up so well," Sebastian said.  
He circled his finger around the piercing as my body jerked and blood rushed to my lower half. His index finger, ever so slightly, ran over my nipple. It became stiffened and too sensitive. Sebastian loved to tease me so he repeatedly motioned his finger over it. I squirmed under his touch as my hand clenched the sides of my seat. Finally, his finger inched away and moved towards the chocolate cake. He dipped his two fingers in the frosting and inched his fingers closer to my lips.  
The smell of the sweetness was arousing or was that just an excuse? I slightly licked my lips before I parted them. Sebastian's fingers filled with icing dipped passed my lips. I savored that chocolaty taste in my mouth as his fingers soaked with my own saliva. I sucked on his fingers as my bugle grew bigger from just the thought of pleasure. He pulled out his fingers as my tongue followed along. Sebastian inched closer as his own tongue touched against mine. Soon, his fingers were out of the picture and his tongue was massaging my own. A sloppy kiss that made us breath hard. My hands held onto his veiny, muscular forearms as the kiss deepened.

I really couldn't deny the fact that Sebastian did turn me the fuck on. He was tall and lean. He had nice board shoulders and long legs. On top of it all, his face was a killer. The devil always did come just the way you like it. Our relationship did start as an one night stand and from the beginning, I saw him as a very handsome man. A handsome man that was too good to be true.

Sebastian had me bent over the diner table as all my clothing laid on the ground next to us. The chocolate cake was warm and melted. Bite marks and hickeys were all placed on my back as if he made sure he did so. Sebastian's tongue was inside of me as he knelt topless. His tongue did wonders and continuously made my body jerk. His big hands firmly gripped my ass cheeks and spread them apart. His hot tongue massaged my throbbing walls as my own cock dripped pre-cum. The sound of slurping filled the household and it honestly just made me pulse even more. It was as if he was teasing me and seeing how long I lasted with the foreplay. He knew I was an impatient person.  
"Se-Sebastian," I moaned.  
His nails dug into my skin as he deepened his tongue.  
"Sebastian!," I bit on my bottom lip as the pleasure made me jerk, "St-Stop fooling around."  
He finally inched away as his eyes gazed up at me.  
"Kneel down," Sebastian demanded as he stood up.  
He unbuckled his pants as he pulled out his harden cock. I did as I was told and unconsciously licked my lips to be ready for what's next. Sebastian ran his fingers through my hair so it wasn't by my eyes. He tightly gripped onto my blue-slate locks and inched his cock closer to my lips. His wet tip pressed against my closed mouth. I glanced up at his crimson eyes. His lips curled into a smirk as he loved the sight of someone below him.  
"You know you want it," Sebastian huskily spoke.  
I furrowed my eyebrows, conflicted with my own thoughts.  
I parted my lips as my hand wrapped around the base of his length. I took his big cock in my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. The taste of his pre-cum stained my throat as I bobbed my head back and forth. Sebastian still gripped onto my hair as he observed my every move. With no warning, Sebastian deeply thrust his hips forward. I gagged on his cock and felt my eyes watered immediately. His hips continued to buck forward. The friction made my lips plumper and cherry red. My own saliva made his dick slick and glossy. He lowly groaned every time his length hit the back of my throat. My eyes shut tight as Sebastian continued to gag me with his dick.  
I couldn't help but notice that my hole twitched for his big cock. I wanted it so bad inside of me. I wanted him to fuck me.  
"You're not focusing, Ciel," Sebastian pulled out his length.  
I coughed a few times and panted loudly. I breathed in that precious air. I furrowed my eyebrows as my teardrops were at the rim to drip down.  
Sebastian grabbed my arm to make me stand up and squeezed my cheeks together, "What's on your mind, Ciel?"  
I kept my mouth shut as my pride was too high to expose the truth.  
His hand crawled down to my ass as his middle finger ran over my yearning hole. I whimpered at the teasing sensation.  
"Is it this?," Sebastian smirked as finger protruded at my muscle.  
I tensed my body as my chest tightened because I tried to fight the urge.  
Sebastian swiftly turned me around and bent me over the diner table. His hand tightly gripped my hip as he positioned himself to enter me. Sebastian pushed his cock inside of me as I lowly gasped from the huge length. He leaned closer to my body as he continued to fill me up. His low growl crawled up to my ears and rumbled to my lower half.  
"Fuck," Sebastian groaned, "You're more arouse than usual."  
Sebastian bucked his hips harshly inside of me. My hole clenched around him every time he thrust inside of me. His free hand wrapped around my throat and he leaned his head against mine. His moans and groans were even closer to my ear as it turned me on even more.  
"Don't stop," I mumbled as his speed picked up.  
My fists were tight close and my knuckles were white. The table screeched on the ground every once a while because of the harsh force. The sound of our sinful voices and skin slapping filled the room. My throat tried to catch up but it couldn't. I panted and gasped loudly.  
"F-Fuck!," I cried out.  
Sebastian immediately fastened his thrusts as we both were so close. A growl from the back of his throat escaped and he bucked one last time. We both cum hard and our bodies jerked from the spent. My semen stained the ground as it dripped the last few drips with the rest of the puddle. Sebastian pulled out and I quickly felt his cum drip out. My gaped hole twitched once more as his fluid continued to flow. I limped over the table. My body just wanted to shut down right there and then. 

| Next Day |

Sebastian was already gone when I woke up. Even though Eli and I was going to hang out for my birthday, in the back of my mind, I couldn't stop thinking of how Sebastian and Noven was together for the day.  
I walked into our closet and on top of my dresser sat a bag with a note.  
____  
I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon.  
\- Sebastian  
____

I looked inside the bag and it was the blue sweater from the store we went to yesterday. I had to admit, it made me smile and blush. I put on the sweater and looked at myself in the mirror. Midnight blue with a pair of black skinny jeans. The V-neck was lower than I expected but it was a loose fit. The material was soft and comfortable. I really enjoyed the outfit.  
My phone started ringing, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Ciel!," It was Eli on the other end, "Did you want me to pick you up?"  
"Sure," I said.  
"Okay, I'll be there soon," Eli cheerily said.  
I chuckled by his enthusiasm. It was my birthday but he seemed more excited than me. He was too kind hearted for his own good.

Eli and I sat across from each other. Our own plate of food in front of us.  
"That's a cute sweater," Eli commented.  
I smiled in return, "Thanks."  
"You're welcome," Eli replied back.  
"So, was there anything in particular that you wanted to do?," Eli asked.  
I took a bit of my food and shook my head, "Not really."  
"Come on," Eli grinned, "There has to be something. It's your birthday after all."  
I chuckled, "I told you we don't have to do anything special."  
"Did Sebastian at least do something?," Eli questioned.  
A flashback of what happened last night ran through my mind. I felt my cheeks quickly heat up.  
"Just a cake," I shrugged as I tried to shake off the memories.  
"Where is he today?," Eli wondered, "I was expecting you to be busy with him today."  
"He's on a business trip for a meeting," I said, "He'll be back tomorrow afternoon."  
"Aww," Eli frowned, "That sucks for you."  
I shook my head, "It is what it is."  
"Are you going to be in a marriage eventually?," I asked.  
Eli happily smiled, "Thankfully, my parents don't believe in it."  
"They said to marry whoever makes me happy and cares dearly for me," Eli pointed his thumb up.  
I slightly pouted in jealousy, "Lucky..."  
"But you seem happy in your marriage, even though it's an arranged marriage," Eli mentioned.  
I realized my expression and quickly shook my head, "Sebastian and I are happy."  
"That's good to hear," Eli said, "I'll be sad if you weren't happy in your marriage."  
"Such a sweet person," I chuckled.  
"Excuse me," The waiter stopped by our table.  
Eli and I glanced up to the waiter dressed in a suit. The waiter held a cake in his hand and graciously placed it in the middle of our table. A white icing small cake with swirls of milk chocolate that laid on top. A few squeezed whip cream bordered the cake with a touch of chocolate powder. I immediately averted my eyes to Eli. He returned a grin back at me and looked up at the waiter again.  
"Thank you," Eli said to him.  
"It's our pleasure," The waiter softly smiled back and walked off.  
Eli averted his eyes to me, "Happy birthday, Ciel."  
"You seriously didn't have too," My lips curled into a big smile, "But thank you."  
Eli handed me the small knife to cut the cake, "It's not a birthday without a cake."  
I carefully cut the cake for it to be revealed as chocolate cake.  
"And I noticed you like chocolate cake," Eli said, "Because anytime we go to a cafe, you always order a chocolate cake."  
I blushed in embarrassment, "Am I that easy to read?"  
"Very easy to please too," Eli teased.  
I placed a slice of cake on two plates and handed Eli's plate to him.  
"You know, Eli," I begun, "If I didn't become friends with you, I would have spent my birthday alone."  
"So, I really appreciate all of this," I said.  
Eli's ears slightly turned red and he chuckled, "Anything to make you feel happy, Ciel."


	15. Chapter XV

At age five, I was adopted.  
I remembered everyday of that week before I was picked to be adopted. I was an orphaned at the orphanage home I stayed at. I never knew about my real parents and all my earlier memories started from the orphanage home. The orphanage I stayed at was very popular among the riches. Any family that couldn't bare their own child would walk into this orphanage as if it was a shopping mall. Judged each one of each. Picked out each of our flaws and strengths. Even kept us in a study room to see our behaviors as they watched behind the glass wall.  
I was young. I didn't know any better. All I knew was that when I was in that study room, it was my chance to be chosen. Did I care? Yeah, I did. This was my chance to escape that shit hole and live off in luxury.  
"Sebastian, right?," This taller gentleman spoke to me.  
His eyes were dark, almost black. His hair was pitch black like the darkness in my room. He wore a three piece suit that showed off his high status. Sleek, solid black with a chained gold tie collar pin. The lady, who I assumed was his wife, stood next to him. She had long wavy brown hair with nature green eyes. She was beautiful, suited perfectly for a luxury gentleman like him. Her long creamy colored dress that barely touched the ground, despite her wearing heels, made her seem slim and tall.  
"You'll be handsome when you grow up," The lady's light red lips curled.  
"Out of everyone, he seemed the most behaved," The gentleman glanced at her.  
"Do you think we have a decision?," She questioned.  
The elder man averted his eyes back to me and slightly leaned down, "Would you like to be an heir?"  
At that time, I didn't know what that word meant. I just nodded. But little did I know, it was another torture chamber.

At age ten, I wish I wasn't adopted.  
The only peaceful day I had at the household was my first night there. No one explained anything to me. I ate dinner well and was a happy child. I went to sleep believing that I was going to live in gold. But after that, everyday was a drag to wake up. The moment I woke up, it was prepared for me to be the best heir. The slightest mistake and I was punished. It started out with a slap on top of the hands to kneeling outside for hours, no matter what kind of weather. As I got older, the punishments were harsher. No dinner or being locked up in the basement all night to getting whipped for the tiniest mistake. I vividly remembered the harsh words that my adoptive dad said to me. It pierced me in the chest. I always thought you only die once but in the household, I felt like I died a thousand times.  
"You're already turning eleven soon," Dad angrily voiced, "You need to straighten up."  
My lips quivered as I tried my best to not cry.  
"Did you not hear what I said?," Dad forcefully said.  
I swallowed hard and immediately straightened my back up as I stood in front of him.  
"I'm sure you know what to say back too," Dad frowned as his eyebrows furrowed in.  
My lips parted but didn't stop trembling, "Y-Yes, sir."  
Dad's harsh whip slapped me on the back of my thighs and I winced in pain. I choked out a cry as the pain burned in my body.  
"You're old enough to not cry," Dad spitted out, "Did you want me to throw you down the basement?"  
I quickly shook my head and glanced up at him. I pleaded with my eyes as tears finally streamed down.  
"Please, not there," I begged.  
Dad harshly grabbed the top of my hair, "I did not take you in to behave this way, Sebastian."  
"I only took you in to become a heir to this family," Dad's dark eyes stared back at me, "I can easily toss you away back in the dumps where no one will feed you like how I do."  
I shook my head as I got reminded of the horrible orphanage, "I'm sorry."  
"Now, start acting like a man and proper up," Dad pushed my head to the side.  
I stumbled on my feet and quickly nodded, "Yes, sir!"

At age thirteen, I got engaged to one of my classmates.  
A prestigious school with full of kids that wanted to be the best. Everyone wanted to be friends with each other but in the back of our minds, we knew that in the future we were going to be competitors. It was like we were use to growing up in this kind of environment. Fighting for the top and never wanting to back down. Noven was always the happy, smiley rich boy. On top of that, everyone was always in awed by his beauty. We only begun our relationship as friends but after the announcement of our engagement, Noven started to change.  
"Sebastian," Somebody said to me as I sat in my desk.  
I glanced up at who it was. Noven stood in front of me with a smile.  
"Come on," Noven pulled a chair over so he could sit in front of me, "At least smile."  
I averted my eyes to the blue, cloudy sky.  
"I heard that after school our parents are going to meet up," Noven placed his elbows on the desk.  
He sat his chin on top of his palms as his fingers cupped his cheeks, "What do you think they're going to talk about?"  
"Arrange marriage," I slightly frowned by the thought.  
"What?," Noven's face started to turn red, "Stop joking around."  
A silence came between us.  
Noven leaned in closer to me, "Are you serious?"  
I looked back at his amber eyes, "It was always part of being a heir."  
The realization appeared on Noven's face. He tightened his lips as it curled into a smile.  
"I'm glad I'm marrying my friend then," Noven blushed.  
I was correct. After school, our parents met up and talked about our arrange marriage. They talked about what benefits on each side had for their company and how our marriage will bring business up. But my feelings and thoughts had no opinion on that important matter. It was no point of wasting my breath to argue back.

At age fifteen, for the first time, someone confessed to me.  
Everyone in school knew that Noven and I were engaged. Our parents didn't want us to get married yet. I guess it was a way of saying they weren't ready for the full commit in the business joint. They were testing their waters still. After all, Noven and I were still young and in the future, there could be better opportunities.  
I always had a feeling that Noven liked me. He always stayed by my side and had my back, no matter what. But I didn't see him the same way as he did. He wasn't my type, more so, Noven slowly became different when our engagement got announced.  
"Sebastian," Somebody's arm wrapped around my own.  
I glanced back at those amber eyes.  
"I'm sad that we had different class schedules this year," Noven pouted, "The only time I see you is during lunch or in between classes."  
"It is what it is," I said.  
The bell rang throughout the hallway. It was sign that class was going to start.  
Noven let go of my arm, "Lunch on the rooftop!"  
He ran off and waved to me with a huge grin.  
Lunch time came around and I started going up to the rooftop. I stopped my footsteps by the staircase to the doorway of the rooftop. I heard loud chattering. No, it was more aggressive than loud chatter.  
"Sebastian is engaged to me," Noven's voice was heard.  
"We just wanted to have lunch with him too."  
"Did you not hear what I said?," Noven scoffed, "Sebastian is mine."  
"That doesn't mean he can't have friends."  
A loud thud came from the closed door.  
"Don't fucking mess with me," Noven threatened.  
A few seconds later, the door swung open. I quickly turned my back and two students ran pass me. I heard the door swung close again. I sighed loudly before I turned around to face that door again. I always knew Noven was clinging to me but that was my first time hearing him say such harsh words. My footsteps towards the rooftop was heavy.  
"Sebastian!," Noven greeted me with a smile as I opened the door.  
I knew I was wrong for not saying anything. I just let him be.  
We walked to the end of the rooftop. The tall fence blocked us to look over the building but it was still nice to see the everlasting sky. I leaned against the fence and took a moment to feel the spring breeze.  
"Sebastian," Noven softly spoke.  
Our eyes met.  
"Do you think it's fate that we got engaged?," Noven stood in front of me.  
"Arrange marriage was always prepared for me," I answered back.  
Noven softly laughed, "That's such a you answer."  
"I was brought up to be the best heir after all," I said.  
Noven nodded, "I know what you mean."  
"But," He paused in his words as his head lowered.  
A silence between us.  
Noven averted his eyes to me again, "I really do like you, Sebastian."  
"It's already been two years since our engagement but I honestly like you," Noven's eyebrows furrowed.  
"I believe this is what they call love," Noven blushed.  
I knew this day was going to come eventually. I was never prepared. Yes, we were engaged but it was my parent's decision. I never had feelings for Noven nor did I ever experience that feeling before. I was never going to be ready to respond back to this confession.  
Noven took a step closer to me, "I know how you are."  
He placed his hand on my chest, "I don't expect an answer back but I just wanted you to know my feelings too."  
Noven leaned in and our lips pressed against each other.

At age eighteen, I lost my virginity.   
Dad and Mom sat across from me on the diner table. It was breakfast before I went to school.  
"Happy birthday, Sebastian," Mom said as she took a bite of her food.  
"You're officially an adult now," Dad's harsh eyes stared at me, "I've trained you well."  
Those words boiled inside of me. I lowered my glance as I just wanted to walk out of the room.  
Mom and Dad never celebrated my birthday. They claimed it was a pointless thing to celebrate since it was just another day going by.  
"Today, we will be meeting with Noven's family," Mom said.  
"They have decided to cut off the engagement because they are sending Noven overseas," Dad explained.  
I was a little shock. I was sure that Noven was going to be devastated with the news.  
"But that also means that you will be working twice as hard now," Dad said.  
"After graduation, you will immediately be put in the company to learn the basics," Dad added, "Few months after that, I expect you to be the best leader."  
I was already expected to be the best in just a few months. It was crazy but I knew I couldn't let Dad and Mom down. I already signed up for this to happen after high school.  
"Hopefully, by then we have your arrange marriage all set," Mom sighed.  
I frowned by the thought again. It was something that I never understood and I despised the idea of it. If I was trained to be the best then why did I need another partner? They were going to be useless anyways. Something that was going to be troublesome to deal and keep up with.  
After school came along like a drag. The way Noven acted, I knew he didn't know about the news of our engagement.  
"Sebastian, will you wait for me on the rooftop?" Noven ran up to me.  
"I forgot my notebook back at my classroom but I'll be there!," Noven started running off.  
I couldn't say anything and he was halfway down the hall. I sighed and walked up to the rooftop. The summer weather was already killing me. The heat dragged on my shoulders and I was reminded another reason why I disliked my birthday. I watched the many students flee out of the building. They chattered about how the graduates were leaving soon and our month summer break was coming. The many plans and excitements they had in their lives.  
The door swung open. Noven passed through the door with a small cake in his hand.  
"Happy birthday!," He grinned as he walked towards me.  
The door shut itself and Noven propped himself against the fence. He gently set the white frosting cake on the ground as crossed his legs to sit comfortably. I sat next to him with the cake in front of us.  
"Thanks, Noven," I said.  
"No need," He shook his head, "It's your birthday after all."  
Noven took out two plastic forks from his pocket and handed one to me, "Eat up."  
We dug into the sweet white cake. I admit Noven was kind hearted towards me. I never told him my relationship with my parents but he figured it wasn't a good connection. So, especially on my birthday, he always tried his best.  
I begun my sentence, "Today, my parents told me about our--"  
"I know," Noven cut me off, "I know..."  
He tightened his lips as I saw the tears forming in his eyes.  
"I overheard my parents this morning," Noven quietly said.  
Silence came between us as he quietly cried to himself.  
"Good luck overseas," I said.  
Noven nodded as he sniffled. He wiped his tears and his amber eyes looked up at me.  
"I really did enjoy every moment we had together, Sebastian," Noven tightened his lips, "I'm sure we're going to meet again in the future but who knows..."  
Noven sighed, "You might be married to someone else and maybe I will be too?"  
He softly placed his hand on my forearm, "But you will always be someone special to me."  
Noven leaned in to peck my lips.  
He inched away and softly spoke, "My parents won't be home until later tonight."  
"I'll let you come over for the day," Noven lowered his eyes.  
I understood what he was implying. In that moment, I thought to myself that I didn't care either. It wasn't like my parents cared with what I did. My only responsibility from them was to become the best heir. Noven and I were sucked into the business relationship at such an early age and now they wanted to pull us out. Just like we're some kind of chess piece on this big board. If my parents wanted me to be the best, I'll show them what I am capable of and overachieve their success.  
"We should go before the sunsets then," I said.


	16. Chapter XVI

It was a fun fulfilled day with Eli. We went to the movies, a dessert shop, window shopping downtown, and lastly the city's biggest Christmas tree.  
The sun was still above the horizon as the moon glowed the opposite side. The day was ending and night was going to take over. We entered my house since I offered a cup of coffee or tea to Eli. I had to at least return a small favor since he treated me so well for my birthday.  
"So coffee or tea," I asked.  
I threw my jacket over the diner chair. Eli took off his beige coat. He sat down while he placed his coat next to him on the couch's arm.  
"Coffee?," Eli questioned.  
"Two scoops of sugar, right?," I pointed at him.  
Eli chuckled, "Yes, you're correct."  
I boiled some water into the coffee pot and poured some coffee grinds into it.  
"Is it alright if I use your bathroom?," Eli shyly asked.  
"Of course!," I said.  
Eli blushed in embarrassment, "This is my first time in your house. I usually just pick you up."  
"I'm a little nervous," Eli laughed uneasily.  
I chuckled at his cute, shy self, "Don't be."  
Eli went to the bathroom. I finished getting the coffee pot set to go. I switched the pot on as my phone beeped in a few text messages from an unknown number.  
____  
Hope you're having fun on your birthday because I'm having fun with Sebastian.  
Also Sebastian and I are spending the night together ~  
____

Immediately, I knew it was Noven. It was a such a childish move of his but yet, it boiled my skin. I exited out of the text messages without replying back. I tried to shake off the many feelings I had. Did I trust Sebastian enough to know he wouldn't do anything? Even so, did I have the right to feel that way because we didn't see each other in that romantic way either, right? Our relationship began with merely a business start. On top of it all, I didn't really know the depth of Noven's and Sebastian's relationship. Did Sebastian like Noven that way? If so, why did I feel this way? I hated to admit it but was I jealous of the whole situation?  
"Did something happen?," Eli plopped next to me.  
I set my phone down on the coffee table and shook my head.  
"Then stop furrowing your eyebrows," Eli used his index finger to push the middle of my eyebrows.  
I chuckled and pushed his hand away, "I'm sorry!"  
The coffee pot dinged, notifying that it was finish. I got up and went to get our coffee set.   
"Was there any particular wish you had for you birthday?," Eli questioned.  
I poured the coffee into the mugs and shook my head, "Not really besides you did a lot today already."  
"I'm sure what you want is not something I can get you anyways," Eli sighed.  
I glanced up at him, wondering what he was thinking.  
"Sebastian is too far to fetch him," Eli said.  
"It's alright," I scooped two cups of sugar in each mug, "We can't always be together."  
I walked over to Eli with the coffee mugs. I set them down on the coffee table and sat next to Eli again.  
"True but he should have at least took off for your birthday," Eli took a sip of his coffee.  
"It can't be helped that it was a business meeting," I shrugged.  
Eli set his mug down and frowned, "Sorry, I'm being rude."  
"I just noticed how you were kind of down today," Eli sighed, "And it makes me sad because it's your birthday."  
"Don't tell me you and Sebastian had an argument before he left!?" Eli widened his eyes.  
I giggled by his expression, "No, we didn't."  
"We..." I paused and shook my head, "It's nothing."  
Eli placed his hand on my forearm, "Ciel, I'm here for you."  
I glanced up at his hazel eyes that sincerely stared back at me.  
"Thanks, Eli. I'm just having conflicted feelings at the moment," I said.  
Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug. My eyes widened from the action of Eli's.  
"You're displaying such a sad expression and I absolutely hate it," He softly squeezed me.  
"I know marriage isn't always happy and games but I still wish that you'll be full of smiles in yours," Eli said.  
"Eli, you're too kind," I furrowed my eyebrows.  
He grabbed onto my shoulders as he pulled back, "I swear, if I ever see Sebastian make you cry, I don't know what I'm going to do."  
"It already pains me to see you like this," Eli frowned.  
I tightened my lips into a smile, "I'm sorry."  
Eli deeply breathed in and out, "You honestly captivated me when I first saw you. I genuinely like you, Ciel."  
"But I know you're already married. So, I just want to see you happy and that'll make me at ease," Eli confessed.  
I always had the feeling that Eli felt that way towards me. I admit I tried to push his feelings away and hoped that we can just be friends. But at times like these, I honestly was swayed. Eli was everything opposite of Sebastian. He never wanted to hurt me and always did everything to my consent. Eli was the sweetheart that I never dealt with in my life.  
"I'm sorry," Eli let go of my shoulders as his arms limped to his side, "I didn't mean to dump that all on you."  
"Maybe I should get going now," Eli was about to get up.  
I grabbed onto his wrist. He looked back at me as he shifted his body towards me again.  
"I don't want you to leave without an answer," I said.  
Eli looked away anxiously as he knew that he was going to be rejected either way.  
"I'm sure you already know what my answer is going to be," I averted my eyes to his.  
"But either way, you're still a precious friend to me," I tightened my lips.  
"You know, Ciel," Eli pulled his hand away from my hold, "I'm sure he purposely did it too."  
His hand reached to the loose collar of my shirt. Eli's fingertips softly touched my skin as he slightly moved my shirt to reveal my collarbone.  
"If he didn't mark you like this, it would have been hard for me too," Eli stared at the few hickeys that were exposed.  
Eli pulled his hand back and softly laughed uneasily, "I swear if I ever see him make you cry. I'm taking you with me."  
"And if he ever does make you cry, you better call me the instant it happens," Eli said.  
I looked up at Eli. His hazel eyes stared back at me. Even after I rejected him he was still acting like a good hearted friend.  
"Thanks, Eli," I tightened my lips into a smile.  
"No need to thank," Eli shook his head and returned a smile, "That's what friends are for."  
"But I should get going. I'm sure you're tired from an eventful day," Eli stood up.  
I walked him to the front door. Eli slipped on his shoes and turned around to look at me.  
He grinned, "Once again, happy birthday."  
Eli grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into a hug, "I hope you had a fun day."  
I nodded, "I did. Thanks, again."  
Eli drove off and I closed the front door. I sighed loudly. I knew Eli was hurting. It made me feel guilty. I glanced at the time. It was barely 6 p.m. yet the winter night sky gloomed on us. I decided to go to the convenience store to get myself a drink at home.

I sat on the floor in front of coffee table. A bottle of liquor that was half empty stood in front of me. The glass shot cup tipped over as it retired from the night. My face felt heated and I knew I was very tipsy. It had been a while since I felt this way. When I thought about it, the last time I was like this was the first time I met Sebastian.  
I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my contacts list. I stopped on Sebastian's name as my finger clicked on the green button to call him. My mind wasn't thinking straight. I didn't even know what I was going to say? Why did I have the urge to call him?  
"Hello?," A voice that wasn't Sebastian's,  
"Who's this?," I coldly replied as I knew it wasn't Sebastian.  
"The only other person that is spending the night with your lovely husband," Noven said in a snarky tone.  
"Put Sebastian on the phone," I demanded.  
Noven scoffed, "You really think I'm going to do what you say?"  
The alcohol in my system made me double the angry, "Sebastian is my husband! Now, put him on the phone!"  
"It's just your luck and he's in the shower," Noven said, "Now, fuck off because we both know Sebastian just sees you as nothing."  
The phone call then ended. I scoffed to myself as I stared at my phone. My blood boiled. It didn't help that I was intoxicated too.

| Sebastian's POV |

I walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered. Noven sat on the sofa as he played on his phone. I glanced around the room to see where I left my own phone. It still sat on the night stand beside the bed. I walked towards it.  
"Sebastian!," Noven jumped up from the sofa.  
He grabbed onto my arm as I turned around to look at him.  
"We should relax and chat," Noven said, "It's been so long since we've done that."  
Noven snuggled closer to my arm, "Besides I really did miss being with you."  
"I'm married now, Noven," I said.  
"It's not like you have feelings or a special relationship with him though," Noven slightly pouted.  
I pulled my arm back from his hold, "We're adults now. Business is what we're here for."  
I turned back to my phone and reached for it. Noven grabbed onto my hand that held my phone. I averted my eyes back to his amber ones.  
"Well at least no phones tonight then?," Noven softly stuck out his bottom lip.  
"Did you do something while I was in the shower?," I was straight forward.  
Noven's eyebrows slightly furrowed as I was spot on. I pulled away from his grip and looked at my phone.  
Twenty missed phone calls and all of them were from Ciel. Ten minutes ago, it looked like someone answered the first call Ciel rang in. But afterwards, Ciel kept trying to call back.   
I looked back at Noven, "Was this what were you trying to hide?"  
"Sebastian, I--"  
My phone buzzed in my hand. I glanced at it and it was a call from Ciel. I averted my eyes back to Noven as I answered the phone call. Noven didn't even want to look me in the eyes anymore.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"You fucking bitch! Sebastian is my fucking husband!" Ciel shouted, "You have the audacity to ignore all the calls!"  
He sniffled and sobbed. It honestly sounded like he was intoxicated with his slurred words.  
"Ciel, it's me, Sebastian," I said.  
He hiccuped and sniffed one more time, "Sebastian?"  
"What made you so upset, Ciel?," I asked.  
He was silent.  
"Just come home safely," He softly spoke.  
The phone call ended. All of that yelling for only it to end with that. I chuckled to myself. I grabbed my jacket and swiftly put it on.  
"Where are you going, Sebastian?," Noven asked.  
"My chauffeur will be parked in front of the entrance at nine in the morning," I said.  
"Are you going back home?," Noven questioned, "I'm sorry, Sebastian."  
"He'll drive you back to the city so make sure you're ready at that time," I ignored his words.  
Noven grabbed onto my arm as I was about to open the door, "Sebastian, I'm sorry."  
"Please don't go," Noven frowned, "It'll be lonely."  
I looked back at him with cold eyes, "I don't care what you did but I rather go to him right now."


	17. Chapter XVII

I closed the front door and took off my shoes. The time on the clock read 11 p.m. The living room light was on. I heard the soft humming of Ciel's voice as he hiccuped here and there. I took soft footsteps towards the living room. Ciel had his head down on top of his crossed arms that rested on the coffee table. A bottle of liquor sat on the table 3/4 empty. On the kitchen diner table was an empty plate of what seemed to be chocolate cake. As I got closer to Ciel, I noticed there was two cups of coffee mugs on the coffee table. One that was a darker color than the other. I knew Ciel liked his coffee sweet with creamer so the other one must have been a guest that came in the house. I quietly took off my jacket and placed it on the arm rest of the couch. I squatted down next to Ciel.  
"Ciel," I softly said.  
"Hmm?," He slowly lifted up his head.  
Big, baby blue eyes that stared back at me in such innocence. Redden checks from the alcohol. Cherry lips that asked to be eaten. Ciel didn't realize that he displayed himself as such a vulnerable kitty. A vulnerable kitty that had claws.  
"Did I stay up all night?," Ciel questioned, "What time is it?"  
"It's still the same day," I answered.  
"Wait, how did you get here so fast then?," He innocently asked.  
"Our company doesn't have a private jet for nothing," I said.  
"But what about Noven?," He had a lot of questions tonight.  
"Just me," I responded.  
Ciel turned his head away, "Oh..."  
I squeezed his cheeks together as I turned his head to look at me again.  
"You're not going to ask anything about your husband, Sebastian?," I questioned.  
His eyes wandered elsewhere as he stayed quiet.  
"You seemed so eager to talk to me," I teased, "Especially with those twenty missed calls."  
Ciel pushed my hand away from his face as he turned his head away, "It was nothing."  
I grabbed onto his tiny wrist and pulled him closer to me, "I came all the way back for more than that answer."  
His eyebrows furrowed as he stared back at me, "Well, you should have just stayed with that other man."  
"After all, he was your fiance," Ciel pouted, like a child.  
"Is this what this is about?," I questioned.  
Ciel's eyebrows continued to furrow at me as his bottom lip stuck out. He really was testing me.  
With my other free hand, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ciel tensed up at first as he tried to push my chest away. Finally, he tightly gripped onto my shirt and shut his eyes tight. His lips gladly parted as my tongue slipped in. He tasted of hard liquor and a tint of sweet chocolate cake. It was a match-able metaphor to describe him.  
We parted as a string of saliva followed along. Ciel unsteadily breathed as his eyes lusted over my lips. He unintentionally licked his lips as his eyes glanced away. I noticed the bugle he had. All just from our heated kiss. My hand was still behind his neck as I inched my face closer to him again.  
"I hate that you smell like someone else," I leaned down to his neck.  
I took another long sniff as he slightly squirmed from the soft touch. He smelt of liquor but what bothered me the most was the soft musky smell that was stained on him. It wasn't the fresh shampoo smell he always had. It was as if this person stuck closely to him all day despite the many hickeys I left on Ciel's body. I ran my fingers across his collarbone and shifted his loose shirt to fall off his shoulder.  
"Should I mark you more?," I mumbled to myself.  
"Se-Sebastian," Ciel moaned into my ear.  
He squirmed even more under my hold as his hand tightly held onto my shoulder. I trailed my hand down to his bulge. I unbuttoned his pants and teasingly rubbed the tip of his hard cock. Ciel jerked his body as the sensation ran up his body. He clenched his jaw tightly and furrowed his eyebrows in pleasure.  
"Now, tell me, Ciel," I lowly voiced, "Who did you spend the day with?"  
He was too concentrated on my touch to even reply back to me. I stopped my motions and pulled my hand away. Ciel whined as I let go. I shifted my legs to kneel down as one of Ciel's legs was between my own. I ran my fingers through his hair to move his bangs. His doey ocean eyes stared back at me like he was pleading me to touch him again. He was too drunk for his own good. He was never the type to willingly display his lust. It was a good choice to come back.  
As my fingers ran through his hair, I tightly gripped when my hand got to the back of his head. His jaw stretched up as he winced softly.  
"Was it Eli?," I questioned.  
He kept his mouth shut.  
"You can't deny that no one else came in the house," I said, "Remember Ciel, I know you more than you think."  
"That cup of coffee wasn't for you," I pointed out.  
I leaned in closer to his face as he still didn't reply back.  
"Tell me," I spoke low, "Was it Eli?"  
He bit on his bottom lip and quickly nodded, "But you were with Noven all day."  
"Never once, today, was he close enough to put his scent on me," I argued back.  
"But you," I gritted my teeth as I leaned down to his neck.  
I pushed my knee against his harden cock. Ciel groaned and tensed up his body.  
"You're too carefree," I placed a hickey on his neck.  
I loved how easy it was to mark his body. The soft hickeys I placed would be clearly visibly. The harshest hickeys were deep red. The tightest grip around his body would leave bruises. It was an enjoyment to make sure he always remembered what happened.  
"Then Sebastian," Ciel breathed out.  
"Prove to me that I'm more than nothing to you," His eyebrows furrowed as he bit on his bottom lip.  
He pulled down his pants and undergarment as his cock revealed itself. His eyes yearned for me as if he was really trying to prove a point to someone. Noven must had said something to him to make him get this emotionally intoxicated.  
I pulled off his pants and undergarments. I pushed him down to the ground.  
"You're such a trouble maker," I slid my hands underneath his sweater.  
My finger circled around the barbell on his nipple. He breathed in long as I flicked at his sensitive nipple.  
"M-More," His tiny voice moaned.  
I gripped the bottom of his thigh and stretched it upwards to expose his yearning hole. I trailed my hand, that was by his nipples, downwards to his lower half. I circled my finger around his entrance.  
"You'll still soft from last night," I commented.  
I entered my finger inside of him as he whimpered from the sensation. I motioned my hand back and forth as I continued to add more digits inside of him. He curled his arm to his face as he moaned into the back of his hand. His eyebrows furrowed in as his jaw clenched.  
Ciel was truly beautiful. From the moment I first met him and even till now. All the emotions he had shown and displayed in front of me. I enjoyed it all. I wanted more. I wanted to see what other emotions he can display on that doll face. Anger, sadness, jealousy, despair, hopeless, pain, misery. All the bad things that will make him go insane. All the things that will break him down to be vulnerable.  
I reached my hand to his bangs and brushed them out of his eyes. Sapphire eyes that shimmered.  
"The sweater really does match you," I said, "It was a good choice."  
His sweater loosely fell off his shoulders and exposed all the hidden hickeys I left on him. He drowned in the sweater. His body was soft and small compare to any other man.  
"Se-Sebastian," He reached for my wrist that was by his lower half.  
"Put it in already," Ciel pleaded breathlessly.  
I pulled out my fingers inside of him as a smirk curled on my face, "You really are needy tonight."  
I unbuckled my pants and pulled out my harden cock. Ciel looked at my body in such a greedy way. It just really showed that he did enjoy our times together, even though, he always denied it.  
"Is this what you want?," I held the base of my cock.  
Ciel unintentionally licked his lips and wiggled his hips closer to my lower half.  
I lowly chuckled, "I'll prove to you that you are married to me."  
I tightly gripped onto the bottom of his thighs and forcefully penetrated in him. Ciel loudly groaned and tensed his body. His lips parted as moans quickly escaped his throat. He always took me in so well. He was so warm and wet inside. The sounds of our skin slapping filled the room. His cock dripped of pre-cum and twitched every time I hit his sweet spot.  
Ciel reached his arms around my neck and with the back of his throat, he moaned out, "De-Deeper."  
It rumbled down to my lower half. I shifted my hands to hold onto his hips. The angle made me go inside of him further. He clenched around me and tightened up each time I penetrated deeply. His breathing hitched and he whimpered louder. His fingernails dug deep into my back and so did my grip around his bony hips. I continuously rammed my hips forcefully. The slick sound of thrusting surrounded the room. Ciel nudged his face more into my shoulder as his lips brushed against my shoulder. He parted his lips and his teeth dug into my skin. A bite mark left there that reddened brightly.  
I could tell Ciel was close to cumming. His hold around my neck tightened and he arched his back more. A few more strong thrusts and Ciel spent between our stomachs. His body shivered and he tightly clenched around me. I advanced inside one last time and spilled in him. Ciel mewled as he felt the cum inside of him. His body jerked again but he continued to hold me close.  
"Sebastian," Ciel breathed.  
I brushed his hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead away from his doey eyes. His cheeks were still reddened from the liquor.  
Ciel glided his hand up to my jaw as he cupped my cheek, "You're my husband."  
He pulled me down to kiss him. An innocent kiss. His lips were so soft like ripe cherries. Ciel gazed his eyes at me again. Almost as if it was a sadden, hurtful expression. A different type of emotion he never shown before. Something that made me feel achieve to see it.  
My lips curled upwards, "Happy birthday, Ciel."

| Next Day | Ciel's POV |

Sebastian wasn't in bed anymore when I woke up. My back ached like hell and my head throbbed. It was a wrong choice to drink almost the whole bottle.  
"Fuck," I stood up from the bed.  
I was naked and couldn't remember why. I put on a pair of underwear and grabbed some clothes. I headed to the bathroom. Sebastian wasn't in the living room nor kitchen. He probably went to work already. I shut the door to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.  
"What the--"  
My neck had a very visibly hickey and all over my body there was fresh hickeys too. My hips were bruised. No wonder why my hips ached.  
"Fuck," I swore for the millionth time.  
It all came back to me. Sebastian came home earlier than expected. I did so much things that I would never do sober. I covered my face from embarrassment and cursed myself out.  
_How the hell am I going to face Sebastian?_  
I jumped into the shower to get freshly clean.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Sebastian was sitting on the living room couch. He typed away on his work laptop, probably replying back to emails. I couldn't look him in the face and quickly walked past him without saying anything. I went to the kitchen to get anything that will get rid of my headache. On the counter, I saw a cup of water and a box of headache medicine. I slightly blushed by the caring purchase Sebastian did. I opened up the box of tablets and took some.  
I walked up to Sebastian. He glanced up at me as my eyes averted somewhere else. He closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table.  
"Thanks for the medicine," I said without looking at him.  
Before he could reply, I turned my back towards him, about to walk away. Sebastian grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I fell onto his lap with a surprise expression.  
"You won't even look at me in the eye after everything you said to me last night."  
His voice was close to my ear and it sent shivers down my back.  
"I don't remember," I bluntly lied as I kept my stare to the ground.  
Sebastian softly ran his fingertips over my jaw line "Shall we refresh your memory then?"  
My body tensed up by his gentle touch.  
His voice was low, "You wanted me to prove something to you last night,"  
Sebastian touched the very visibly hickey on my neck, "Was this enough?"  
I immediately stood up as my face blushed very red from embarrassment. Before I could say anything back, my phone started ringing.  
"Hello," I answered as I saw it was Eli calling.  
"I found one of your gloves in my car today," Eli said, "Are you home?"  
I felt Sebastian's eyes on me as I was sure he could hear Eli speaking on the other end too.  
"Yeah, I am," I replied.  
"Good," I could feel Eli's smile through the phone, "I'm on my way there."  
Before I could say anything else, he hung up on me.  
I turned around to look at Sebastian to let him know Eli was dropping off my glove. Sebastian wasn't sitting on the couch anymore.

I went into our bedroom and the closet light was on. I went into the closet and Sebastian's back was facing towards me. He unbuttoned his shirt as he tossed it into the laundry basket.  
"Eli is dropping off my glove," I said, "I must have dropped it in his car."  
Sebastian continued to choose out a plain tee shirt.  
I stood there for another second to see if he was going to reply back. I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance of his lack of communication. I turned around but then Sebastian grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the dresser.  
"Sebastian!," I yelped in surprise by the sudden action.  
He pushed my body closer to the dresser as my back faced towards him. He held both of my wrists behind my back to restrict my movement.  
"Eli should stay for lunch," Sebastian leaned closely to my ear.  
Sebastian pulled down my branded sports pants and undergarment.  
"What the fuck, Sebastian," I squirmed, "Let me go."  
Sebastian slid his hand down my butt checks as his finger slid over my hole. I tensed up my body from his touch.  
"Seems like I don't even have to prepare you," Sebastian inserted his finger inside of me.  
I mewled and gritted my teeth to hold back my noises. I continued to try to pull my arms away from his tight grip.  
Sebastian reached for something but I couldn't see what it was. His hand went in front of me and I looked down to see him put a chastity holder on my cock.  
"What are you planning to do!?," I furrowed my eyebrows  
He reached for something else that I couldn't see either. I felt something cold poke at my hole.  
"Stop it, Sebastian," I struggled, "What are you trying to do?"  
"Just making sure you know that you're under me," Sebastian grinned.  
The item inserted inside of me and I whimpered by the cold feeling.  
Sebastian leaned closer to my ear again, "Just something to shake you up a bit."  
He held a small remote control in front of me, "Off."  
His finger clicked on the plus button, "On."  
The vibrator rumbled inside of me. I choked on my breath and quivered from the sensation. It vibrated inside of me so well. It made my legs feel jiggly and my body continued to tense up. Sebastian turned me around as his hand still held my wrists behind my back.  
"Seems like you're enjoying it already," Sebastian's sinister smile grew.  
"Ta-Take it out," I whimpered, "Eli is coming."  
Sebastian clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Someone below me doesn't have any right to command me."  
I noticed the bite mark on his shoulder that I made from last night. It was softly bruised around the teeth marks. It honestly made me satisfied that I was able to ruin his skin, just like how he always did to mine.  
The door bell rang.  
"Looks like Eli is here," Sebastian flashed his social smile at me.  
It irritated me even more, "Bitch."  
His face immediately turned cold. He let go of my hands and clicked the plus button on the remote again. The intensity on the vibration went slightly more. My body jerked and I held onto the dresser to help me stand up. The chastity around my cock restricted my growing bulge. It pained me but yet, my body couldn't stop shivering because of the vibrator too.  
The door bell rang again.  
"Go on," Sebastian smirked, "Go answer your dear friend, Eli."  
He reached for a plain V-neck black tee shirt and wore it.

I stumbled to the front door and opened it, "Hey, sorry."  
Eli stood there with his usual sunshine smile, "It's okay."  
"Here's your glove," Eli handed to me.  
I took it from his hand as calm as possible. I noticed my hand trembled because of the sensation the vibrator was giving me.  
Eli's eyes followed behind me and I knew Sebastian was standing there, that's why.  
"Good afternoon, Eli," Sebastian grinned his fake smile.  
Eli greeted back.  
"You should stay for lunch," Sebastian said, "Ciel was just about to make something."


	18. Chapter XVIII

Eli and I sat across from each other on our own couch while Ciel cooked in the kitchen. The air around us was stiff and we both had our guards up.  
"You must have came home earlier than expected," Eli started the conversation.  
"Yeah," I nodded, "The business meeting was shorter than we planned."  
Eli's eyes looked past me to Ciel. Just the way he stared at Ciel, it was obvious he had more feelings than just friends. I stuck my hand into my pant's pocket where the remote was. I clicked on the plus button.  
A spoon clattered from the kitchen.  
"You okay over there, Ciel?," Eli immediately expressed his concern.  
"I-I'm fine," Ciel replied back.  
I quickly brought up another topic, "Seems like you and Ciel hung out yesterday for his birthday."  
Eli nodded and a grinned appeared on his face.  
_What a love struck smile._  
"It was his birthday after all," Eli slid in his own impudent comment.  
"Thanks for doing so," I replied back, "But that'll probably be the last time."  
The aura got heavier.  
I smiled but my eyes stayed cold, "Since that was a last minute meeting."  
Eli forced a chuckle, "Of course."  
"Besides it looks like you and Ciel are on good terms," Eli implied that he knew something.  
Once again, his eyes wandered to Ciel. I'm sure he was staring at the very visibly hickey on Ciel's neck.  
"I would hate to see Ciel sad," Eli said.  
"Sebastian?," Ciel called out to me.  
I couldn't help but plastered a smile back at Eli as Ciel called out for my help. Since we've been living together, Ciel had learned to naturally call out to me whenever he needed help on reaching something.  
"Well, I should go help _my_ husband," I stood up from the couch.  
Eli clenched his jaw as he held back his emotions, "I'll be using the bathroom then."

I walked towards Ciel as I noticed he tried to control his breathing. I smirked to myself. He was holding in his pleasure better than I expected. It was just like him to hold a strong front especially when his dear friend was here.  
"What is it?," I asked as I noticed the open cabinet.  
Ciel glanced at the living room to see empty couches.  
He quickly averted his eyes back to me and said quietly, "Take it out."  
I curled my lips and shook my head.  
"Every time I reach for it," Ciel's face blushed deep as his eyes looked downwards, "It's hitting the spot."  
I glanced up at the open cabinets again. I noticed the empty salt shaker on the counter and eyed the salt on the highest shelf.  
I squeezed his cheeks together as I made him look at me, "Should I bring it a notch up then?"  
Ciel immediately shook his head and his eyes pleaded no.  
"Then," I lowly voiced.  
I leaned down to give him a heated kiss. Ciel placed his hand on my chest as he squeezed tight on my shirt. His body unconsciously rubbed against my leg. I felt his cock that was restricted with the chastity. It was a sloppy kiss. Too sloppy. Ciel panted in between and eagerly craved more.  
Using my hand that held his cheeks, I inched him away. Ciel's tongue lured out as he didn't expect the pull back. He softly gasped as eyes continued to stare at my lips. His lips were reddened from the kiss and glistened with our drool. Ciel let go of my shirt as his eyes averted away.  
I reached into my pocket and stopped the vibrator, "Be a good boy now."  
Ciel's tense body sighed in relief as the vibration stopped. His jiggly legs slightly gave out as he stumbled to hold himself up. I reached for the salt on the highest shelf and placed it on the counter. I heard Eli come out of the bathroom.  
"Was there anything else you needed?," I questioned.  
Ciel gritted his teeth in annoyance and shook his head, "Thanks."

Ciel and I sat next to each other while Eli sat across from Ciel.  
"You're such a good cook, Ciel," Eli grinned as he took a bite of the steaming food.  
"Thanks," Ciel smiled back, "It's not much."  
I reached inside my pocket and turned on the vibrator. Ciel immediately tensed up and dropped his spoon against his plate.  
"Are you alright?," Eli widened his eyes.  
Ciel swallowed hard and quickly nodded, "I'm all good. My hand just slipped."  
He shifted his eyes away from Eli and picked up his spoon again.  
"Are you sure?," Eli leaned in closer, "Your cheeks are flushed."  
Eli reached his hand to Ciel's forehead, "You're not hot. I mean, you're warm but it doesn't seem like a fever."  
Ciel shook off Eli's hand and uneasily chuckled, "I'm fine, Eli."  
Eli softly pouted as he was still unsure of Ciel's answer.  
Ciel looked at me and forced a smile, "How's the food?"  
I could see in his eyes that he was pleading me to stop.  
"It's delicious, _my love_," I grinned and patted his head.  
I wanted to tease him even more.  
Ciel turned his head away and glanced up at Eli again.  
"Thanks for staying too, Eli," I said.  
"Not at all," Eli looked at me, "Besides I never get to hang out with you guys together."  
"Sebastian is always working," Ciel said, "So, it can't be helped."  
"Business is going as plan so we will be together more," I quickly inserted in.  
Eli's eyes stared back at me. I could see the jealousy in his eyes. I continued to smile back as my chin tilted upwards, showing my superior spot compared to his.

Ciel stood in front of me as the front door was wide open.  
"Well, have a good evening," Ciel said to Eli.  
"You guys too," Eli waved back as he walked down the stone path.  
Ciel closed the door quicker than I expected. He grabbed onto my shirt and firmly stared up at me.  
"Take it out now," Ciel demanded.  
I grinned by his sudden attitude change. I took the remote out of my pocket and waved it in front of his face.  
"Is this what you're talking about?," I clicked on the plus button.  
Ciel whimpered by the speed change and clenched his fist around my shirt. His eyebrows furrowed in and his teeth gritted.  
"More?," I questioned and clicked the plus button again.  
A moan finally escaped his throat as his head lowered.  
"Look at me, Ciel," I grabbed a handful of his hair.  
His cheeks reddened from pleasure. His eyebrows furrowed in as he tried his hardest to hold back his lustful expression. His eyes glistened, just like the ocean when the sun beams on it. It was really a sight to see. How he desperately tried his best to hold back the pleasure. Even now, how he was fighting the urge of what he really wanted.  
He winced and spatted, "You fucking bitch."  
I scoffed and put the vibrator on the highest speed.  
Ciel loudly moaned as he fell onto the ground now. His head was near my feet as he curled his body inwards to hold in his voice.  
"Look at you," I lowly voiced, "What did I say about you being below me?"  
I turned my back towards him, "If you want it, you have to come to me."  
Ciel continued to stay in position as soft moans left his lips. His body trembled and he continued to mewl in noises.  
I walked to the couch and plopped myself on the soft cushion.  
A minute pass and slowly Ciel stumbled towards me. He panted hard and his legs were wobbly. He bit on his bottom lip to make it only more cherry. Ciel hassled with his pants as he slid if off his legs. He quickly took off his undergarment too.  
I couldn't help but smirk at his clumsy hands. I leaned back into the couch and waited for Ciel to come closer. He stepped closer to me as he was half naked now. His cock dripped of pre-cum as the chastity was tight around his cock. I clearly heard the vibrator rumble inside of him. Pre-cum stained his creamy legs and the hickeys left there were still clearly seen.  
I patted my leg to direct him to sit there. Ciel did as he was told. Times like this, when he was desperate, he really was obedient. He climbed over my legs and his knees pushed into the cushion. He faced towards me as his baby blue eyes wandered elsewhere besides my own.  
"I'm here, Ciel," I coldly said.  
Finally, his doey eyes stared at me, "Take this off of me already."  
Ciel lifted his shirt up to fully reveal the chastity. I smiled at the presentation. He really did look good restricted and pleading.  
"And what about this?," I reached my hand to his ass.  
My finger easily inserted inside his very wet hole. Ciel whimpered as I moved the vibrator inside of him.  
"Nhnn," Ciel mewled, "I-I can't cum."  
My fingers pushed against his walls. He was so soft and tender. So wet and my fingers easily slid in and out. He tightened around my fingers each time I pushed against his insides.  
"I wonder what you would have done if Eli stayed longer?," I smirked.  
Ciel frowned by the thought, "St-Stop playing around."  
I pushed the vibrator against his sweet spot. Ciel immediately thrust his body forward and a clear moan was heard. His head rested on my shoulder as he softly whimpered. His body jerked a few times and he clenched around my finger even more.  
"What a nice dry orgasm," I chuckled.  
Ciel pushed himself back up and his jaw tightened. His breathing was heavy and his mouth hung open. His eyebrows furrowed in as his eyes displayed lust.  
"Would you like something else?," I questioned.  
Ciel looked at my lower half. His hand trembled and hesitated to reach down there. He quickly decided and unbuckled my pants. His small hand pulled out my cock.  
"Hurry," Ciel said through his teeth as if he didn't want to admit it.  
I smiled and took the vibrator out of his gaped hole. Ciel took the initiative to slide my length inside of him. He breathed in with satisfaction as my full size was inside of him.  
"F-Fuck," He gasped.  
He was so warm inside. So exquisite. So full. So ecstatic.  
Ciel's hips moved itself as he tightly held onto my shoulders. Soft moans was heard from him as he fucked himself with my cock. It was different compare to any other times we had sex. This time Ciel lead and he took his precious time. He provokingly edged himself on my cock. Each time, he pushed himself deeper and seductively let out a breath of air. He was feeling myself inside of him. The feeling of finally being filled with something and not just a vibrating sensation that teased him. Ciel licked his lips and stretched his jaw upwards. The berry hickey on his neck presented itself to me. I reached my hand towards his neck. It truly was amazing how just this mark made him mine.  
"Ta-Take it off, Sebastian," Ciel breathed out.  
I wrapped my hand around his throat, "Not yet."  
He always denied that he was a masochist but every time I was harsh with him, his clenched around me so tight. He winced as his hole tightened around my length. Ciel's cock dripped of pre-cum and the tip was reddened from being restrained.  
I used my free hand and held his bony hip. I fastened the pace of the thrusting. Ciel quickly let moans leave his throat as he panted heavily. His grip around my shoulder tightened and his jaw slacked more. Once again, he jerked his body as if he cummed.  
"I-It hurts," Ciel cried out, "My dick hurts."  
His drenched hole sucked me in more. Ciel didn't realize it but his hips naturally grind on me. He really was in denial and it just made me want to torture him more.  
I let go of his throat and placed it on his hip. I used more forcefully momentum. Ciel mewled more strangled cries, pleasure that he would never admit to me. His eyes were watery and his cheeks flushed of lust. I tightened my grip as I hungered for more. I hit his prostate as Ciel loudly whimpered as I continuously hit the spot. His nails dug in my shirt, into my skin. He didn't even care to hold back anymore.  
I suddenly stopped and Ciel was left breathless. His mouth hung open as his chest moved up and down dramatically. I dug into my pocket for the key and took the chastity off of Ciel. He sighed in relief as he was free now. I didn't take any second to waste and tightly held his hips again. I quickly pound inside of him again. Once again, Ciel was a whimpering mess. He immediately spurted and his body shivered in my hold. I didn't take a minute to stop and rammed inside of him still. Ciel's cock soaked in his own cum but he still throbbed hard. He really did well holding back and it was time to let him cum all he wanted. After all, it was an enjoyment to see all the expressions he was able to display in one day.


	19. Chapter XIX

Flowers bloomed beautifully and the trees were a refreshment of green. The sun beamed on us as cotton clouds filled the sky. The breeze of spring was a treat to our bodies. To everyone else, it seemed as if I was living the dream and eternally happy. If only they knew the truth of the husband that treated me like shit. If only they knew that their boss forced me to be his secretary!  
"The last meeting today is at 3 p.m.," I read off from the clipboard in front of me.  
Sebastian leaned back in his office chair and sighed, "Bring me a cup of coffee."  
I clicked my tongue in annoyance of his ignorance.  
"The only reason you wanted me to become your secretary is because of these little errands," I quietly voiced in a snarky way.  
"I already do that enough at home too," I shook my head in disbelief.  
Sebastian's ruby eyes stared up at me as he raised an eyebrow, "Did you want to repeat that louder?"  
I forced a fake smile and in a higher pitch, "I'll gladly bring that coffee to you, Mr. Michaelis."  
I turned away and walked out of his office before he was able to say anything else. I loudly sighed as I walked down to the break room. I shook my head in irritation.

~

"Come to the office tomorrow morning with me," Sebastian said as he looked down at his laptop.  
"To sign some papers?," I asked.  
"Dress in a nice suit too," Sebastian said.  
"Just for papers?,"  
"You're going to be my secretary from now on," Sebastian bluntly voice.  
"Huh?!" I widened my eyes, "What about Noven?"  
"He hasn't been my secretary for weeks now," Sebastian replied.  
Upon hearing that made my chest feel lighter.  
"Just hire someone else," I averted my eyes away.  
"The company is trying too," Sebastian said, "Work as the secretary until we hire someone"  
Sebastian closed his laptop and set it away, "You know the company the most out of all employees. It's just easier that way."  
He did have a point but did I really want to do it? I really didn't mind being a secretary. It did give an excuse to get out of the house. Besides it was only until Sebastian was able to hire someone capable of the secretary responsibilities. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

~

_I was an idiot._  
Two weeks passed since I started working at Sebastian's secretary. Ever since I started, all I've been doing was running little annoying errands for him. Getting coffee when he wanted it, ordering whatever food he wanted for lunch, signing all the papers he was too lazy to do, making me attend meetings so he didn't have to and he even had the audacity to have sex in the office whenever he felt like. I was already like a house wife but now I was like a fucking office wife too.  
Before I was able to step into the break room, I heard some chattering.  
"Did you hear Sebastian's secretary, Ciel, is actually his husband too?"  
"Really?! No wonder..."  
"Why? Have you been noticing something?"  
"Yeah! Our work has been piling!"  
"You're right. It has been."  
"Just because they're married shouldn't mean the secretary gets to lazy around."  
"Right, we have been doing things the secretary normally does."  
"Why even hire Ciel if he's just going to be taking up space?"  
My skin boiled upon hearing all of this gossip. I clenched my fists and was about to step into the break room. A loud slam startled me. The two workers in the break room immediately turned their heads to look too. I noticed a closed fist placed on the door. I glanced behind me to see who this was.  
"Sebastian," I widened my eyes, positive he heard the whole conversation too.  
"Mr. Michaelis!," The two workers gasped.  
Sebastian flashed a smile as his eyes glared, "Would you like to come to the office to repeat that?"  
"We're so sorry!"  
"We sincerely apologize!"  
"Blaming others for the piling work isn't very professional. There is no one to blame but yourself. From my understanding, you both are just office workers here. A position that has the least amount of work compare to others. Evaluate yourself first before talking about someone else. When you're able to do that, then you'll be able to understand that working for the company means commit and hard work. There will be times that work piles and it happens to be our busiest time where work does pile. So, instead of complaining about the piling work, think about how finishing that pile will effect the company in a great way. If doing something that simple is hard for you guys, I believe we made a mistake on hiring you two."  
Even myself, I was shock by the way Sebastian spoke his words. It was a very different side I saw from him. Professional, wisdom, and a leader. It was honestly better than what I was planning to do. I was just going to shout whatever angry emotions I had. It really opened my eyes on CEO Sebastian Michaelis. He really was taught well to be the best.  
"We will work harder!"  
"This is just a warning," Sebastian said, "Get back to work now."  
"Yes!," The two workers rushed out of the break room.  
I glanced away and went towards the coffee counter, "Thanks."  
Sebastian's oxford shoes tapped closer to me, "Surprise?"  
I kept my mouth shut. I could never tell him the truth of what I thought.  
_He was so cool._  
"Ciel," His chill voice spoke out to me.  
I finally turned around to look at him. Sebastian was so close, a few inches apart. He locked me between his arms as he rested his hands at the edge of the counter. I couldn't shake off the thought that I really saw him as such a handsome, cool man. I felt my cheeks deepened. I quickly wandered my eyes elsewhere as if I was able to hide from his rose eyes.  
"You're really bad at hiding your emotions," I felt his smirk loomed over me.  
He squeezed my cheeks together as he made me look at him. The corner of his mouth curled upwards as his crimson eyes gazed into my eyes. Sebastian slowly leaned in closer. His lips tinted raspberry. He was always a good kisser...  
I placed my hand between our lips, "The meeting is going to be soon."  
I pushed through his arm and brushed his hand away from my face. I rushed out of the break room as fast as possible. I glanced at the watch on my wrist. I was such a liar. We still had two more hours before the last meeting of the day.

We walked into Sebastian's office. The last meeting of the day finally ended. I closed the door after us as Sebastian plopped onto his desk chair.  
"I will send the notes from the meeting to you as soon as I get it typed up," I said.  
Sebastian softly nodded his head as his eyes closed and his head leaned back into his chair. I did notice he was more tired and stress than usual. I guess it really was a busy time for the company. Working side by side with Sebastian did teach me something different about him. He really was a hard worker and he dedicated his choices to aim for the best. Sometimes, he pushed himself more than he can handle. Those times, I would notice that the moment we get to bed, he would fall asleep immediately. Only to wake up early in the morning to work hard again. It was really something I admired.

My fingers typed away on the computer keyboard. I glanced at the closed door to Sebastian's office. Usually, he would be making me run petty errands for him but today he was more mellow. I shook my head to myself and continued typing again. I then heard clicking of oxford shoes throughout the hall way. I averted my eyes towards the hallway to see who was coming. Brushed back, jet black hair. Eyes as dark as the starry night. Very defined facial features. High cheek bones, tall nose bridge, and sharp eyes. He wore a high end three piece black suit. Sebastian's dad walked towards me as his lips curled into a smile when he realized it was his son's husband.  
"Ciel, how has it been?," Mr. Michaelis stood in front of my desk.  
I immediately stood up and greeted him, "It's been an enjoyment. It's nice seeing you again."  
Mr. Michaelis shined a smile, "I've been overseas and finally got back in the city last night."  
"I'm surprise to see you working here," Mr. Michaelis glanced around his surroundings, "Especially in the secretary spot."  
I replied back, "I'm only filling in until we're able to hire a promising secretary."  
"Sebastian is in his office," I walked around my desk to stand next to Mr. Michaelis, "I can walk you in."  
I knocked on the closed office door, "Sebastian, Mr. Michaelis is here to see you."  
"Come in," Sebastian answered.  
Mr. Michaelis walked into the office.  
"I'll be back with coffee," I excused myself.  
I closed the door and quickly went to the break room.

"How has the company been going with you on board?," Mr. Michaelis asked.  
I placed the two cups on the coffee table between Sebastian and his dad.  
"Good," Short and simple answer from Sebastian.  
"I looked into the grid last night and I expected better profit," Mr. Michaelis said.  
Sebastian stayed silent.  
I noticed the difference of Sebastian. His eyes never once looked at his dad and stayed lowered the whole time. I sat next to Sebastian as Mr. Michaelis sat across from us.  
"I didn't leave the company in your hands for it to only go downhill," Mr. Michaelis harshly spoke.  
Sebastian nodded, "I understand."  
"Maybe we should have Ciel work as a CEO too," Mr. Michaelis averted his eyes to me.  
I widened my eyes by the sudden statement and quickly shook my head, "I wouldn't be as fit as Sebastian."  
Mr. Michaelis slightly frowned, "Ever since Sebastian was young, he always lacked."  
"Sebastian was never up to par and barely exceeded my expectations," Mr. Michaelis shook his head in dismay.  
Mr. Michaelis stood up from his seat, "I expect better profit for this upcoming evaluation, Sebastian."  
With that, Sebastian's dad walked out of the office. I glanced at Sebastian. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Would you like to go home?," I asked as I saw that he was clearly distress.  
Sebastian shook his head, "You go first."  
I furrowed my eyebrows. This was my first time seeing Sebastian this way. I thought I would be laughing to see him this way but I was wrong. Somewhere deep inside of me, it ached me to see him act this way.  
I was about to stand up but Sebastian grabbed onto my wrist. He pulled me back and hovered over me. His eyes stared into my own but his eyebrows furrowed in. His grip around my wrist was tight.  
I quietly voiced, "Sebastian..."  
He unbuttoned my shirt and planted sloppy kisses on my neck. A hickey here and there on the nape of neck and shoulders.  
"Sebastian," I placed my hand on his chest.  
He didn't answer me at all as his hand fumbled with the buckle of my pants. His kisses reached down to my chest and his tongue flickered at the barbell. I shivered and a soft moan left my lips. He sucked on my sensitive nipple and his tongue played with the metal piercing.  
My hand by his chest limped to my side. I decided to just let him do what he wanted. He showed such a painful expression and he seemed to fight against it so hard.  
How did he expect me to fight against him when he looked so hurt?

| A Few Days Later |

I was typing away on my computer while Sebastian worked in his office. I leaned back in my chair and sighed loudly. Since then, Sebastian and I have been working twice as hard. I even heard other employees talk about how the work load has doubled too. I then thought to myself, I should check the profits. I clicked into the program that let me see the overall profit and evaluations. My eyes widened as the grid revealed itself.  
Ever since Sebastian was CEO, the profits have been the best. Compared to five years ago, the profits have jumped. To top it off, consumer's ratings have been great. Every year it kept going up and never once did it go down.  
_What was Mr. Michaelis speaking about that Sebastian wasn't doing great?_


	20. Chapter XX

"Anymore meetings?," Sebastian questioned as he sat in his office chair.  
I shook my head, "That was the last meeting of the day."  
"Sebastian," I hesitated.  
His rose eyes stared up at me.  
"I looked into the profits the other day and you've been doing better than I expected," I said.  
Sebastian looked away and clicked his tongue, "This is none of your business."  
I was offended by his arrogant comment, "What do you mean?"  
"Like I said, this is none of your business."  
I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't know if I was more pissed off by his arrogance or his lack of care for others. I mean, this wasn't the first time but for some reason, it just stabbed me in the chest more. I genuinely wanted to show that I cared and supported him. Was that why I was more hurt? If this was in the beginning of our relationship, I probably would have walked out already. But here I was, standing in front of him and wanted him to notice me still.  
"I am your secretary," I said, "And most importantly, we're both married."  
Sebastian's eyes looked up at me again. This time, more of a glare as if his blood started to boil too.  
"We were always in this for business," He replied, "Nothing more. So, get out."  
Once again, those exact words he said to me in the past hurt more than usual. I clenched my fist and felt myself get more angry.  
I scoffed, "I forgot."  
"You're right," I nodded, "We are just in this for business."  
"Maybe Mr. Michaelis is right," I said, "Your next evaluation needs to be better."  
The tension rose and the wall between us continued to stack up to the ceiling.  
"Don't forget who you married" I glared, "The profits went up because of me too."  
Sebastian's fist tightened, "Should I prove to you that I'll be fine without you?"  
"Should we get a divorce?," Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
I hated that we were stubborn. Both of us never wanted to back down because we were raised to be the top.  
My eyes started becoming watery. Why? In the pass, I would have never teared up for something this trivial. This wasn't like me at all.  
The door opened without a knock. Sebastian looked pass me as I didn't turn my back once to see who it was.  
"Secretary Ciel wasn't sitting out there so I invited myself in," It was Noven's voice.  
I clenched my fist tight, slightly annoyed that we were interrupted and on top of that, it was Noven who interrupted us. I gave one last look to Sebastian as we made eye contact.  
"I'll be heading home first," I said.  
Sebastian stared at me for a second longer and finally looked away, "Eat dinner first."  
If this was how he wanted to be then I will show him that he isn't someone I care about either.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," I said as I sat on Eli's couch.  
"Don't worry about it," Eli sat next to me, "You sounded very mellow on the phone and it made me worried."  
"Did something happen?," He asked.  
I shook my head.  
Eli frowned by my lie, "Ciel, you don't have to hide it."  
I continued to softly shake my head as my eyebrows furrowed in. All the emotions were really sinking into my body. My chest clenched tightly as I tried to hold back my tears. It made it hard to breath. All of it really hurt. It pained me so much, more than I expected it too.  
"I'm sorry..." I choked up an apologize to Eli.  
Eli furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me in worry, "Ciel..."  
Deep inside, I knew I was using Eli and his kind heart. I knew that no matter what, Eli was still going to stand by my side.  
But I realized that my heart beat for that idiot. I was so hurt because my heartstrings were tugged from Sebastian.  
"I-I..." My voice broke down in sobs and I quietly managed to say it, "I really do love him."  
Eli gritted his teeth as he watched me cry. His fists clenched and it hurt him to watch me sob.  
He was about to stand up from his seat but I grabbed onto his wrist. Eli looked back at me and I softly shook my head.  
"Please just stay," I sniffled.  
Eli showed such a painful expression. He clicked his tongue and pulled me into a hug.

Eli gently laid me down on his bed and hovered over me, "Is this really what you want, Ciel?"  
I stared into his warm hazel eyes and nodded.  
Eli's adam apple went up and down as he swallowed.  
It was wrong that I was going to do this but it was my pride. If Sebastian wanted to act that way towards me, I was going to show him that he isn't someone I need either.  
"We shouldn't though," Eli gently spoke.  
I slid my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. I puckered my lips to kiss him. It was soft and warm unlike Sebastian's cold and harsh kisses. I parted my lips as I dipped my own tongue into Eli's mouth. His hand curled around to my back and he gently held my hips.  
"Ciel," Eli inched away, "We shouldn't."  
I gently pushed his chest so I had enough space to move. I unbuckled my pants and took off my lower clothing. I pushed it off the bed and it draped to the ground. I turned around and lifted my ass towards Eli. Once again, Eli's adam apple moved up and down. He quickly took off his shirt and reached his hand towards me. I could tell he was fighting the urge to ignore his guilt. His body hovered my own and he gripped onto my wrist that dipped into the mattress.  
Eli leaned into my ear, "You're beautiful."  
He planted soft kisses on the nape of my neck. I felt his growing bugle press against my skin. His free hand unbuttoned my shirt. Eli grabbed the collar of my shirt and slowly slid it off my shoulders and arms. His fingertips ran down my spine as he dropped my shirt next to the bed. I arched my back as he got closer to my tail bone.  
Eli was so gentle. Too gentle that it hurt. He was everything opposite of Sebastian.  
"Every mark on your body is from him," Eli furrowed his eyebrows as his jaw clenched.  
He ran his finger over the hickey on my shoulder. Eli leaned down to my skin and placed kissed my shoulder blades. He softly sucked on my skin and left a deep hickey there. He continued to place a few more hickeys on my back. It was as if he made sure he did, so we were reminded of what we were doing. His fingers crawled up my stomach and up to my chest. His ran his fingertips over the barbell on my nipple. I softly whimpered by the sensation and tried my best to hold back my voice. I twitched again as he circled his finger around my sensitive nipple.  
"You're so sensitive," Eli lowly voiced in my ear.  
He licked my earlobe and nibbled on my ear. His fingers continued to fiddle with my reddened nipples. Each time he circled inward, my body twitched. Chills ran down my body each time and I tensed my body. Sebastian always knew that was best way to tease me. That raven would roughly pinch at my nipples but gently circled his fingers around the barbell. It was as if he was tending to the harshness he did beforehand.  
Eli reached to his night stand and took a bottle of lube out. He poured some onto his hand and dipped his fingers closer to my hole. I shivered by the wetness of the lube. Eli slowly inserted a digit in. I groaned with the back of throat as he pushed in. He was so gentle with me, like I was some kind of precious doll. I bit on my bottom lip as he took his time to thrust another digit inside of me. If it was Sebastian, he would have rammed his fingers inside of me with no care. Without warning, Sebastian would replace his fingers with his big length and tightly grip onto my hips.  
"Is it alright if I put it in?," Eli sweetly asked.  
And unlike Sebastian, Eli always asked for my consent.  
I grabbed Eli's wrist and pulled out his fingers, "Hurry."  
Eli stared into my eyes a second longer as if he was holding back his desires. He tightened his lips and swallowed hard. With no other thought, Eli quickly unbuckled his pants and positioned himself. He slowly inserted his length inside of me. I clenched the bed sheets tightly as I felt every inch of him advance inside. I furrowed my eyebrows and gritted my teeth.  
_What am I doing?_  
The pit of my heart tightly squeezed. All I could think about was the guilt feeling I had. I was in denial. I didn't want to believe that I fell for that horrible human being. But why did I fall for those chill red wine eyes? Despite all those terrible things he did to me. He was there when I was in despair of the arrange marriage. He was there when I lost my parents. He was there when I struggled against my own blood. Even when I showed him my awful traits, he still remained by my side. Even now, Sebastian was all I thought about it.

| Sebastian's POV |

Noven walked into the office. I glanced up at those watery blue eyes. I saw how hurt he felt after my words. His fists clenched tight and his teeth gritted.  
"I'll be heading home first," Ciel said.  
I stared at me for a second longer and finally looked away, "Eat dinner first."  
He walked out of the room without greeting Noven and closed the door after himself.  
"Did I come at a bad timing?," Noven questioned as he stepped closer to my desk.  
I clicked my tongue as I was pissed about the whole situation. I sighed loudly and leaned back in my chair.  
"What are you here for?," I asked with my eyes closed.  
"My dad wanted me to bring this as a thank you gift for letting me work here," Noven set something down on the coffee table.  
I opened my eyes to look at what it was. A fruit basket with some flowers in the center.  
"Thanks," I said as I sat up straight again.  
"So, what was that about?," Noven questioned.  
He walked around my desk to stand next to me. I turned my chair to face him and looked up at him. Noven plastered a smirk on his lips as if he couldn't hold back to see trouble.  
"Nothing that concerns you," I said.  
Noven used his index finger to brush his hair out of his eyes, "You could always tell me, Sebastian."  
"I am your friend, after all," Noven added.  
He lowered his upper body and locked me between his arms. He placed his hands on the arm rest of my chair and stared into my eyes.  
"I thought this marriage was only business related," Noven said.  
"It is."  
Noven scoffed, "Actions speak louder than words."  
"Ciel clearly sees you more than business," Noven frowned by the name.  
"You know," His fingers crawled up my arm, "You always seem so stress with him."  
Noven gently shook his head in disapproval, "There's always this tension around you guys."  
His fingertips reached to my tie and he softly pulled down on the neat knot. It loosened my collar and he skillfully unbuttoned the first button.  
"You both are really not compatible with each other," Noven raised an eyebrow, "Like two magnets that won't come together."  
His fingers slid behind my neck and Noven inched closer to me. His lips softly placed on my neck as he played with the tips of my back hair.  
"I'm always here to comfort you, Sebastian," Noven landed another gentle kiss on my jaw line.  
I grabbed his wrist that was by my neck. Noven got startled by the sudden action and glanced at me.  
"We aren't in high school anymore," I coldly voiced.  
Noven's eyebrows quickly furrowed and his jaw clenched.  
I tossed his arm to the side. I turned my chair so I faced forward to my desk.  
"Tell your dad I said thanks for the gift."  
Noven snickered and turned his head in disbelief, "What's so special about this Ciel anyways?"  
I stayed silent.  
Noven furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes got teary. He took a few steps away from my desk but paused in his footsteps.  
"You both are poisonous to each other," Noven commented.  
With that, he left the office room.

I closed the front door and took off my shoes. Ciel's shoes wasn't in the usual spot and the house was pitch dark. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 9 p.m. but how come Ciel wasn't home?  
I turned on the kitchen light and it seemed like Ciel never stepped back home. No matter how angry he was, he always had food prepared. But this time, nothing. I walked into the bedroom. In the laundry basket, it still only sat his worn clothes he left in there last night. He really didn't come back home at all.  
I clicked my tongue in annoyance.  
The only other place he would had gone to was Eli's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I never said this was a sweet love story hehe  
I've always been a fan of reading psychological debates and looking into the human morality. So, tell me you guys thoughts. There is no right or wrong answer. After all, this is a dark story that I've written. We got a man who is emotionally abusive, even physically abusive, and another man who is a cheater. Where does the line of who is right and wrong exist? The morality of it? Any comments that you had about the whole situation in this chapter?


	21. Chapter XXI

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun rays crawled into the bedroom. The scent of cigarettes didn't linger in the room. The cotton bed sheets didn't feel the same. I glanced around the unfamiliar surrounding.  
_How could I forget. I did something horrible last night._  
I sat up and glanced besides me. Eli wasn't laying there anymore. I was still naked but my clothes weren't on the ground anymore. I noticed a pair of clothes neatly folded at the edge of the bed. I unfolded the clothes to see what were they like. A pair of grey sweats and a plain white tee shirt. I quickly slipped them on and walked out of the bedroom.

Eli was preparing breakfast, "Good morning."  
"Morning," I lazily replied as I yawned.  
"Do you work today?," Eli asked.  
I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 6 a.m.  
"Yeah, at 8," I said.  
"I'll let you borrow one of my suits," Eli smiled, "There should be an extra towel in the bathroom already."  
"I sent your suit to the professional dryers since it got wrinkly," Eli said.  
"Thanks," I nodded.

I sat down on the diner chair as Eli set the plates.  
"Thanks for breakfast," I said.  
Eli grinned, "Don't worry about it. You're my guest, after all."  
He sat down across from me, "You feeling alright today though?"  
I nodded as I knew he was speaking about my lower back, "I'll be fine."  
"I'm sorry," Eli suddenly said.  
I furrowed my eyebrows because I knew the reason why he was apologizing.  
"It's not you who has to apologize," I said.  
Eli shook his head, "I should have stopped but I continued."  
"It was my idea so don't apologize."  
I sighed, "I'm sorry for dragging you into the mess between Sebastian and I."  
"You're still beautiful to me," Eli sincerely stared at me.  
My heart stung when I heard those words. I brought an innocent person into this wreck of emotions and made him commit a terrible sin.

Eli's suit was huge on me and hung down from my shoulders. I ended up having to roll up his pants to give it an ankle length style. I loosely tucked in the shirt and let the suit jacket hang down on the sides. I entered the floor level that Sebastian's office was on. I glanced to my desk that sat outside of Sebastian's office. A stranger was sitting there and typed away on the computer. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Excuse me," I walked up to the stranger.  
The lady glanced up at me, "Good morning."  
"Are you the new secretary?," I asked.  
She greeted me with a smile and nodded, "Today is my first day."  
"Were you looking for Sebastian?," She questioned.  
"Yes, I was," I replied, "Is he in his office?"  
She nodded.  
"Thank you."  
The secretary nodded again and continued typing on the computer.  
I didn't know if I was furious that Sebastian easily replaced me just like that or was it because I wasn't given a notice? My face heated up in angry and I couldn't control my expression. But did I even have the right to feel that way? After all, I just cheated on him last night.  
I opened the door without knocking. I shut the door tight as I stepped in. Sebastian looked up from his papers. His crimson eyes continued to stare at me as I walked closer to his desk.  
"So, I really am that easy to replace, huh?," I scoffed.  
"Where were you last night?," Sebastian immediately asked without answering my question.  
"When did you hire that new secretary?"  
"Where were you last night?"  
"How come you never told me that you got a new secretary?"  
"Where were you last night?"  
"So, you really do you want a divorce?"  
Sebastian slammed his hand on his desk.  
I was startled from the loud slam.  
He spoke with a very stern, low voice, "Where were you last night?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows as I wasn't able to admit where I was to Sebastian. Thoughts ran inside my head. Anger, sadness, disappointment, regret, sorrow. I repeatedly told myself that I had to toss these soft feelings I felt for Sebastian. This relationship was never going to work out.  
_Think, Ciel. Think!_  
I had to be my old self. Snotty, upfront, and cocky.  
I tightened my lips, "If you're going to drag me down, you're going along too."  
Silence filled the room.  
Sebastian continued to dig his eyes into me as I averted my eyes elsewhere. My hands trembled and my eyes wouldn't stop getting watery. My chest squeezed tight and I couldn't hold this strong facade. That wasn't me anymore. I had this ball of emotions that when I tried to squeeze it smaller, it just oozed out even more.  
"I'm going," I sighed loudly and quickly wiped my teary eyes.  
In all honesty, it wasn't about the secretary replacement. It was about our relationship. He easily replaced me with someone else. Imagine how easy he would fill the divorce papers. It wasn't about business anymore for me. It was about how Sebastian saw me.

I stepped out of the building. Someone grabbed my arm and started dragging me forward. I looked at the taller man. Sebastian tightly gripped my wrist and didn't say a word.  
"What are you doing?," I tried to pull away.  
Sebastian continued to just walk and didn't reply.  
His hand squeezed my wrist and I tried to push his grip away.  
"Sebastian, what are you doing?," I frowned.  
He ignored me again and paced faster.

Sebastian harshly turned me around and finally his fire eyes stared at me.  
He dragged us into a hotel room that was close to the company.  
"Let go of me," I firmly voiced.  
Sebastian still tightly held onto my wrist. His jaw clenched tight and his eyebrows furrowed in. With great strength and his free hand, Sebastian ripped open my shirt and the buttons flew off. He let go of my wrist but before I could step back, he tore my upper clothing off. He grabbed my forearm and threw me on the bed. I caught myself as my back faced towards him. Sebastian climbed onto the bed and locked me between his arms. He hovered closely to my face as his hair draped on my cheeks.  
"Where were you last night?"  
His voice was the icy, winter nights. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt tiny. Honestly, frightened. I noticed how his fingers dug deep into the bed sheets and his breath was so close to my ear. His cold, big hand trailed down my back. I shuddered and more guilt overwhelmed me.  
"Was this all from Eli?"  
Sebastian dug his nail into the hickey on my shoulder blade, like he was able to scratch it off. His breath trailed down to my neck and behind my shoulder. There must had been another hickey there. Sebastian's lips brushed against my skin but as he parted his lips, his teeth sank down. He bit my tender skin and I winced from the pain.  
"There is no way you can say these are from me," Sebastian leaned towards my ear again.  
Sebastian's fingers crawled down my ribs and to my stomach.  
He dug his nails into my belly, "I know that all the marks I left on you were in the front."  
It was true. I had no other excuses to give to him.  
"Are you not going to tell me where you were last night?," Sebastian questioned.  
He grabbed my arm and flipped me around so I was facing him. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. My eyebrows furrowed in as my head turned to the side.  
"Look at me, Ciel."  
I ignored his words.  
Sebastian asserted louder, "Look at me, Ciel."  
He squeezed my cheeks and turned my head to look at him. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed with angry. His jaw line sharpened as he gritted his teeth. It was my first time seeing him this emotional. It stabbed me in the chest deeper. I did something horrible to make him show this expression.  
"You had the audacity to go cheat on me?," Sebastian scoffed.  
My hand slapped him across the face without thinking. My hand trembled and I tightened my lips. I really had no right to get mad at him but it was a roller coaster of emotions. But out of all things, I didn't want to hear the brutal truth.  
Sebastian let go of my cheeks and quickly gripped my hair, revealing my forehead. My jaw stretched upwards as he leaned closer to me. His eyes flared in angry and matched the color of his cheek that stung from my slap.  
"I wonder who's worst," Sebastian said, "You or me?"  
"Where are the morals in this relationship?," Sebastian paused, "We are really poisonous to each other."  
We were oil and fire. The closer we were, the bigger the flame... _and I like the warmth of the flame_...  
I clicked my tongue and couldn't hold back my painful expression. I reached my hand behind his neck and roughly kissed him. It was far from a passionate kiss. It was a hot-blooded, heated kiss. Pride and greed.  
Sebastian pulled off the rest of my clothing and tossed it to the ground. He flipped me around so I was on all fours. He trailed bite marks down my back as his nails dug into my hips. It hurt. I winced in pain whenever his teeth sank into my bare skin. His hot breath got closer to my tail bone and his thumbs spread my ass cheeks apart. Everything happened so fast. Sebastian didn't waste a second of breath and made sure he was harsh against my skin.  
The wet touch of Sebastian's tongue dipped inside my entrance. I whimpered and my body tensed as he advanced inside. His hands pulled my cheeks apart more as he skillfully pressed his tongue against my pulsing walls. He was eager. I quivered as Sebastian slurped and suck. I tried my hardest to hold back my cries and tightly gripped the bed sheets. He was hitting every spot in the right way and he knew every spot that I enjoyed. I clenched around his muscle and mewled. My body jerked as he pressed against my warm walls.  
I let go of a louder moan and twitched again. Sebastian pulled back and lewd body fluids followed along. I slightly whined as I wiggled my ass closer to him. His thumb easily inserted itself in and he rimmed my muscle that gradually was getting looser. His free hand softly caressed my ass cheek. No warning and Sebastian sent a violent slap to my bottom. I loudly cried from the stinging feeling. I felt myself clench around his thumb and he dared to fully thrust his thumb inside of me. I softly whimpered by the pain I felt. Sebastian's big hand, once again, slapped the same cheek. I felt the heat crawl and bite around the tender skin.  
My entrance wasn't fully prepared for Sebastian's length but I heard him unzip his pants. He pressed his cock against my hole.  
"Wait, Seba-! Hnn-!"  
His big cock pushed in despite the correct preparation. I push my face into the cotton sheets as I muffled my sounds. It was painful but yet, it was remarkable. Sebastian immediately started thrusting. With every stroke, I muffled a cry and couldn't hold back the noises. Sebastian tightly gripped my hip to keep my ass up. His free hand slapped my sensitive, reddened ass cheek. I jerked my head up and a clear whimper choked out of my throat.  
My breath was unsteady and the bed shook with the force. He was so deep inside of me already and I couldn't help but clench around his throbbing cock. He was mad like some kind of animal that caught his prey. His thrusts were so rapid and vicious. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, if I had to admit. Everything opposite of last night's sex with Eli.  
"Was it Eli?," His voice was raspy.  
I hesitated to officially answer, "Ye-Yes..."  
Sebastian pushed against my prostate and my body quickly felt weak. A pleasure that was intense and it made my mind go blank. He repeatedly hit the spot as he knew what it did to me. His hand rubbed against my stinging ass cheek but only for him to dig his fingernails deep into my skin. He used his thumb to stretch my cheeks apart so he was able to clearly see how he entered inside of me. Sebastian fastened the pace and I already felt myself about to cum. Within a few more moments, I spurted into the pure sheets. Sebastian quickly cummed inside of me afterwards. But that didn't stop him.  
His cock continued to thrust inside of me. I felt his cum run down my legs as he pushed it out of me with his length. The sounds were even louder than before. It was sticky and thick. Our skin slapped with the sounds of wetness. My body couldn't hold myself up anymore. The side of my face pressed against the mattress and my knuckles turned white as I tightly gripped the soiled sheet. My cock quickly got hard again and craved for another spurt of cum.  
Sebastian ran his fingernails down my back. He leaned his body against my marked up back. His breath was hot against my neck. Even his breathing was hard and low. His groans were louder than usual and when he was deep inside of me, he always let out a pleasurable moan.  
It was incredible of how thick he was inside of me. The lustful sounds made my head spin. Not one second that Sebastian paused. He continued to ravish my insides and skin. One more thrust inside and we deeply moan together. I spent on the bed sheets again and I felt his hot semen spurt inside of me. Sebastian pulled out and I quickly felt the fluids oozed out. My body twitched again as the pleasure ran through my body. Sebastian turned me around so I laid on my back.  
"We drive each other crazy," A smirk curled on his lips.  
My body was so tired. I didn't have the energy to fully open my eyes but I managed to stare into his beautiful, ruby eyes. As always, it was the cold expression that he would plaster on everyday.  
Sebastian was a flame that sparked inside of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for whoever waited for me to come back with a chapter ♥ I can not express it enough with how much you guys keep me motivated. I wish I could hug all of you guys irl & just throw love glitter everywhere for you guys ~ !!
> 
> Reading the comments about the previous chapter made me super excited! I love all the thoughts & agree with everyone. It really is interesting to see how everyone portrays the story. When I think of myself in that situation, I wouldn't know what to do either. Who is right and who is wrong? I really couldn't come to a conclusion to the question. But I think there is no right or wrong. Everyone had their own part to play in.


	22. Chapter XXII

A week passed since Sebastian and I had our argument. Our daily routine was still the same but the difference was that we stayed apart. I cooked every meal like normal but we ate separately. I would go to bed first while he stayed out in the living room. I would wake up before him to get breakfast prepared. If he was sitting out in the living room, I would stay in the bedroom. If he was relaxing in the bedroom, I would watch T.V. in the living room. It was lonely even though he lived in the same house. But we were stubborn and didn't want to admit fault.

"Thank you for coming out and having dinner with me," Mr. Michaelis gently smiled.  
"It's absolutely alright," I smiled back, "I don't work as a secretary anymore so I have a lot of free time."  
"I'm planning to go overseas again so that's why I suggested a dinner before I head off," Mr. Michaelis said.  
I nodded, "Oh, I should have invited Sebastian to come along then."  
"There was no need too," Mr. Michaelis shook his head, "I need him to concentrate on his job and produce better results."  
I slightly furrowed my eyebrows by the statement.  
Right, the reason why Sebastian and I started this whole argument was because of this sole reason. Which lead us to say some horrible things to each other.  
Mr. Michaelis sighed, "I wasn't going to tell you this information so soon but I feel like this is an appropriate time."  
I attentively listened to Mr. Michaelis words.  
"Sebastian is our adoptive son. My wife couldn't bare kids so we steered to adopting."  
The words repeated in my mind. I was honestly shock. Was that the reason why Sebastian always worked twice as hard?  
"We thought he would be a great heir but it's been a disappointment," Mr. Michaelis said.  
"I trained him so well yet, he can't even accomplish one of the things I want him too," He shook his head  
My blood begun to boil. I was hurt to hear these horrible words about Sebastian.  
"He really is useless," Mr. Michaelis sighed, "I'm glad we were able to arrange this marriage though."  
"You've been a big help in our industry. If I could go back in time, I would have never adopted Sebastian."  
My chest clenched tight.  
_What kind of father says these things about their kid?_  
Mr. Michaelis softly chuckled, "I'm sorry to lay all of that on you."  
I tightened my fists. He even had the audacity to make it seem like it was something normal to talk about.  
"I'm sorry," I swallowed, "I would have to disagree with you on these statements."  
Mr. Michaelis' eyes rose up to look at me as one of his eyebrows lifted upwards.  
"When I was a secretary, I looked into the profits. Ever since Sebastian has been working for the company, the profits have been going up higher than usual. Never once has the profits gone down. Yes, it did spike up when we got married but even so, Sebastian even surpassed those profits."  
I cleared my throat, "If I had to say, Sebastian has been making more profit compared to when you were leading."  
Mr. Michaelis' dark eyes stared at me. His expression didn't change once.  
I added to my argument, "A child isn't something you can just pick out and toss, if you don't like it. I am truly disgusted by your words tonight."  
Finally, he choked up a laugh, "I really do see that Phantomhive blood in you."  
I stood up from my seat and sincerely spoke, "I do apologize about my bluntness tonight but it is my honest thoughts."  
"I will be taking my leave now. Thank you for the meal," I said.

| Next Day | Sebastian POV |

Dad sat across from me. We were in my office and he suddenly came to visit me.  
"I'm going overseas again," Dad sipped on his coffee, "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."  
I sat there with no response.  
"Ciel and I had dinner last night," Dad said.  
My eyes perked up by hearing his name.  
"He truly is a Phantomhive," Dad chuckled, almost like a scoff.  
He set his mug down on the coffee table and averted his eyes to me.  
"I'll be expecting to see those profits when I come back," His voice was firm.  
I nodded, "I'll have them ready."  
With that, Dad left the office leaving me to my thoughts.  
_What did they talk about to give Dad that kind of reaction today?_  
My secretary entered the room soon after Dad left, "We should head to the meeting before traffic gets bad."  
"Yes, we should get going," I nodded.

My secretary and I walked out of the high-class restaurant that held the scheduled meeting.  
"I'll go get the car," My secretary said, "Please wait here."  
I nodded as she rushed off to the car. I lit up a cigarette as I waited and glanced at my watch. The time read 4 p.m. My eyes then caught a glimpse of Eli walking out of a coffee shop, across the street. Quickly after, my secretary drove up with the car. She opened her window as I continued to just stand there and my eyes still were on Eli.  
"Is there something wrong, Sebastian?"  
I tossed my unfinished cigarette, "Go home. We're finish for the day."  
"But--"  
"Enjoy the weekend," I took a step to the side.  
I paced towards the intersection and followed after Eli. He walked towards an open lot of parked cars.  
"I felt like someone was following me," He turned around, "But I didn't expect it to be you."  
Whenever I saw him with Ciel, he always had this kind warm aura. But this time he portrayed a different aura. Cold and unfriendly.  
"I'm assuming you saw," Eli said.  
I knew he was speaking about the hickeys he left on Ciel.  
Eli sighed, "I'm not sure if I want to apologize."  
"That night when Ciel came over, he looked hurt," Eli furrowed his eyebrows, "Actually, painful."  
"He had these desperate eyes that kept begging for something. Just anything that would make him forget," Eli frowned.  
"So, when he asked me, I couldn't refuse," Eli said, "After all, I really do like him too."  
I tightened my fists. It made me piss off that this man touched something that was mine.  
Eli's eyebrows knitted, "I would love to boost it to you but..."  
He gritted his teeth and averted his stare to the ground, "That night."  
"It was painful for me too," Eli said, "He confessed his feelings about you to me."  
Eli took a step towards me and tightly gripped onto my collar. He pulled me close as his eyebrows furrowed in anger.  
"You're toxic fucker, you know that?" His voice was low and firm, "I despise you for making Ciel suffer."  
"I play dumb in front of Ciel but I see what he goes through when he's with you," Eli said.  
I grabbed onto his hand that gripped on my collar. Both of our knuckles turned white as we stayed in our stance.  
I scoffed and pulled his grip away from my shirt, "I see how it is."  
"I apologize to assume the worst. But it looks like I don't need to worry," A smirk curled on my lips.  
Eli frowned his eyebrows in confusion from my words.  
"Ciel will never be fit for you," I said, "You know why?"  
"Because you're too weak for him," I looked down at Eli, "Ciel needs someone who is strong and someone he can rely on."  
"He's just a person that is soft hearted and needs affection. I taught him that I am the only person that can satisfy his needs," My smirk turned into a smile.  
"Two soft hearted people will never make it together," I snickered.  
Eli's face turned sour from my comment. He raised his fist and was about to throw a punch at me. Eli stopped midway and gritted his teeth.  
"Fuck," He dropped his fist and cursed again.  
I ran my fingers through my hair and a smirk stayed plastered on my face, "We both know who Ciel would come running to if one of us got injured."  
"If it wasn't for Ciel, I would have beaten you to a pulp," Eli growled.  
"You should be grateful I even let you have Ciel for a night," I mentioned.  
Eli turned his back towards me and took a few steps away, "Then you should be glad that next week I'm leaving the city."

| Ciel's POV | Afternoon |

Eli and I sat in a coffee shop. I glanced at the time on my phone. It was almost 3:30 p.m.  
We haven't seen each other since the time we slept together. If I had to be honest, I felt quite awkward. More so, guilty.  
"If I knew we were going to meet up, I would have personally given back your suit," I said.  
"I actually just dropped it off in your mail box today," I chuckled.  
Eli sweetly smiled back, "You didn't have too."  
"It barely fits me besides it looked like a nice expensive suit," I shyly spoke.  
"Are you and Sebastian on better terms now?," Eli questioned.  
I avoided eye contact as soon as I heard that name, "Yeah."  
Eli frowned by my untruthful answer, "Don't lie to me, Ciel."  
"We'll make up soon," I forced a laugh, "I'm just stubborn."  
"Do you want to run away together?"  
I jolted my eyes to Eli's sudden comment. His eyes were dead serious. He wasn't his joking self anymore. I averted my eyes away.  
"Eli, you know I'm married," I tried to smile it off as a joke.  
He gently placed his hand on top of my hand and sincerely stared at me.  
"I'm serious, Ciel," Eli spoke, "Let's run away and be happy together."  
His gentle hazel eyes were charming. But in my mind, all I thought about was Sebastian's crimson eyes that were captivating.  
I slid my hand away from his soft hold, "I'm sorry, Eli."  
Eli frowned and pulled his hand back to his side.  
"Don't worry," Eli's lips curled as his eyebrows furrowed, "I knew your answer already."  
"But it doesn't hurt to try, right?," Eli forced a chuckle.  
I didn't know what to say. All I could do was apologize for using him for my selfishness.  
"The real reason why I asked to hang out today was because I had something to tell you," Eli said.  
"Next week, I'm moving out of the city," Eli sighed, "My parents asked me to take care of the family business."  
I furrowed, "Is this because of what happened?"  
Eli laughed at my comment and shook his head, "I wish I could say that was the reason."  
"But no," Eli said, "My parents let me move here so I can be youthful. But I guess, they wanted me sooner than expected."  
My heart saddened by the thought that Eli wasn't going to be near anymore, "How far?"  
Eli frowned by the question as if he didn't want to answer, "Overseas."  
"I miss you already," Eli laughed but I knew his heart ached.  
My eyes started to water from the emotions, "When did you find out?"  
"Just last night," Eli replied.  
"You're not lying to me, right?"  
"I would never do that to my precious friend."  
A tear dropped and I quickly wiped my cheek.  
"Aww, don't do that to me, Ciel," Eli choked a laugh.  
Eli stood up from his seat and pulled my arm upwards. He stood me up from my chair and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I'm going to miss you so much," Eli mumbled.  
The hug was tight and I felt that he never wanted to pull away.  
Deep inside, I knew the reason why he was leaving the city. Eli wasn't the type to tell the truth because it would hurt me. I knew it was because I didn't return the same feelings. But it was best for it to be this way. I was never going to be able to return the same feelings as he felt for me. Sebastian already had me wrap around his finger.

| Home |

I dropped my keys on the kitchen counter. I opened the fridge and decided what to make for dinner. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 4:30 p.m. which meant Sebastian would be home soon. A knock came from the front door. I closed the fridge and went to go open the door.  
"Ciel Phantomhive?," A well-built man dressed in a black suit.  
I nodded and noticed a luxury car in the driveway, "Who are you?"  
He handed me a black leather briefcase, "This is from Mr. Michaelis."  
Before I could say anything else, the well-built man walked back to the car. The luxury car back window rolled down.  
Mr. Michaelis sat in the back seat and grinned at me, "I hope the future is well for you, Ciel."  
Off the car went after his small comment. I stood there in confusion. My eyebrows knitted and I went back inside.  
The briefcase felt slightly heavy. I placed it on the coffee table and plopped myself on the couch. I unbuckled the briefcase to open it. The scent of fresh money filled my nose. I gritted my teeth by the sight of stacked hundred bills. A tri-folded letter sat on top of the cash.  
____  
_I hope this will be enough for you to make a living._  
_Thank you for your cooperation in this business marriage._

_Sincerely, Mr. Michaelis_  
____


	23. Chapter XXIII

Sebastian's footsteps walked into the living room. He noticed the leather briefcase filled with hundred bills and the letter that I held in my hand. Without saying anything, he took the letter out of my hand and read it.  
A scoff escaped his throat, "So, this is how it is."  
His camellia eyes averted to mine and his voice was low, "What are you going to do about it?"  
I didn't have an answer for Sebastian because I wasn't sure myself.  
It made me pissed off that Mr. Michaelis easily threw money at my face. As if I was a threat to him now and he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. But what did Sebastian think of the situation? Did he know that his father was going to do this? How did I feel about leaving Sebastian and this marriage? Just earlier, Eli asked me to run away from him. I quickly had my doubts and didn't want to leave. But this time, someone was forcing me to leave in the most disrespectful way.  
Sebastian tossed the letter on top of the briefcase, "What is your answer?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows and tightened my fists, "I..."  
"Were you part of this too?," I frowned as I stared up at him.  
Sebastian's face immediately turned cold. He used his muscular hand and squeezed my cheeks together.  
He leaned in close, "Do you think I will let you leave that easy?"  
It shocked me to hear Sebastian's comment. He always made it seem like I was so easy to toss away as if I was a pawn on a chess board.  
I furrowed my eyebrows and pushed his hand away, "How do you think I feel?!"  
My eyes averted to the ground as my tears started to form.  
Thoughts raced in my mind. I didn't know what to do. All the emotions whelmed up inside of me and felt like exploding.  
I didn't realize it until I heard the front door open and close. The briefcase was gone and so was Sebastian.

| Sebastian's POV |

I stormed in the big household. I paced towards Dad's office and loudly slammed the door open. Dad sat in his office chair, scribbling on paper. He looked up at me as he dropped his fountain pen down.  
"What brings you here?," He asked.  
I tossed the leather briefcase towards him. The hundred bills slipped through and caused the buckle to undo. The cash rained down on the office floor. Dad's face was kept serious as his dark eyes continued to stare at me. I didn't flinch once and stared back.  
"What is the meaning of this?," Dad questioned.  
"He isn't going anywhere," I coldly voiced.  
Dad blankly stared at me for a second longer and his expression cracked into a laughter.  
"You both have took me by surprise," Dad averted his midnight eyes to mine.  
"I didn't expect my son to be so wrapped up with his marriage partner."  
Dad leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. He intertwined his fingers together and placed it on top of his knee.  
"Was this also Ciel's answer?," Dad asked.  
Ciel's teary face flashed in my mind. The way his eyebrows furrowed in and his icy blue eyes melted. It called out to me and I knew that I couldn't let him leave my side.  
"You were the one that arranged this marriage," I said, "Why do you want to break it off now?"  
"I thought you said this marriage with the Phantomhive was better profit than my work," I used his words against him.  
Dad's lips curled into a smirk with irritation, "I see, you've learned to become mouthy."  
"Answer me," I demanded.  
"That Phantomhive will be a threat to us in the future," Dad said, "I didn't realize it earlier but I see it now."  
"To us?," I questioned.  
I scoffed, "I think you mean to your pride."  
"Knowing Ciel, I'm sure he said something that hurt your pride and now you're afraid," I said.  
Dad stared at me with a serious expression. I knew I was hitting the spot. It made me feel good, like something heavy on my chest finally started to crawl away.  
"Don't forget who took you out of those dumps, Sebastian," Dad coldly voiced.  
"And I hope you don't forget who surpassed your profits and keeping the family name in business," I clenched my jaw.  
Dad's eyebrows twitched because he knew I was right. If it wasn't for Ciel, I would had still believed to be under my Dad. I completely forgot that I was in control now. I had the power to be above him.  
"I think you have been mistaken," I stared, "You didn't realize that your biggest threat would be your adoptive son."  
Dad stayed silent.  
"There's nothing you can do now since we have signed my name into this business and I am now the owner of Michaelis," I said.  
"I always thought I will be under you but I have been proven wrong," A small smirk appeared on my face, "I want to thank you for this marriage."  
Dad slammed his fist on his desk and gritted his teeth. He held back his expression the whole time but that was the final straw.  
I scoffed a small laugh and felt the throne under me, "That's right. Sit there and all you can do is rage."  
"I will continue to surpass you and build the Michaelis name," I said.  
"That Ciel Phantomhive is going to ruin you one day," Dad clenched his jaw.  
I turned my back towards Dad, "I don't think anyone can ruin me more than you have."  
I walked out of the office and closed the door after myself. My fists tightened but after a few seconds, I released the tightness. I breathed in the air and I felt lifted.

I got into my car and took a deep breath in. I glanced to my side and stared at the small black velvet box that sat in the passenger seat.  
In all honesty, that velvet box was for Ciel. It was supposed to be in his hands before we had that argument. It crossed my mind, what if I did give him this gift before that situation happened? Would we still have that argument? Would this gift resolve our issue? Would Ciel stay by my side?  
I mockingly scoffed a laugh at myself and turned on the car engine, "Ciel Phantomhive..."  
_He sure is troublesome._

| Home |

Ciel laid on the bed as his back faced towards the door. He seemed so small and fragile. The moonlight seeped into the dimly lit bedroom. I knew he wasn't asleep. I gently crawled onto the bed as his body slightly shifted towards me. Not once, he turned to look back at me.  
I reached my hand towards him but before I could touch his soft skin, he turned his body to face me. His eyes were reddened and his cheeks were still damp. There were no more tears that left his ocean eyes but he still displayed such a sad expression.  
"You came back," His voice slightly cracked and his lips frowned.  
His slender fingers reached towards my jawline and he softly cupped my cheek, "I'm sorry."  
It was so tender. A touch that created something different inside me. It stirred my stomach and squeezed my chest tight.  
Ciel's lashes shadowed against his eyes but the tears glistened under the moon's touch. He was truly beautiful even when he was vulnerable and broken.  
"Won't you say something?," His voice was a soft breeze, "At least, my name."  
His eyebrows furrowed in, "I haven't heard you call my name since then..."  
He desperately stared at me. He was never the type to show his vulnerability. But when he did, it was precious and pleasing. The situation before really pushed him over the edge. After all, I was the last thing that he could call family.

| Ciel's POV |

Sebastian's rose eyes continued to stare at me as his hair dangled downwards. His skin was cold compared to my hand. But it felt living against my clammy palm.  
I knew I was desperate. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. In truth, I was always dependent. When my parents were alive, they were my everything. When they passed away, I had no one else to lean on but my husband.  
"Ciel," He called out to me with his manly voice.  
It felt like my heart stopped beating for that brief second. It only started pumping again because his soft lips landed on mine. My hands crawled behind his neck and brought his body closer to mine. He tasted like cigarettes. I never knew I would miss the taste of that disgusting tobacco. But it reminded me that when I wake up in the morning, he would be there.  
His hands were quickly under my shirt and roamed my bare skin. I hastily unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him. I wanted his skin against my skin. He seemed to want the same. He slipped off my shirt and immediately his lips were on my own again. His arm was around my waist as he moved me under him. His body between my legs as our hips slowly begun a rhythmic friction.  
"Mo-More," I whimpered between our kiss.  
Sebastian sucked on my bottom lip before fully pulling apart. He trailed kisses down my jaw line and down to my chest. His hand unbuckled my pants and teased me by touching my cloth-covered cock. His fingertip rubbed back and forth at my wet tip. Meanwhile, his tongue twirled around the nipple barbell. He sucked on my stiffened nipple and his tongue flickered at the metal piece. I let out my voice as he played with my chest. It sent blood rushing to my lower half and down to my toes.  
He inched away after he left a few hickeys on my chest. Sebastian quickly pulled the rest of my clothing off of me and hovered over my body. Once again, he trailed kisses down my stomach and ribs. Every now and then, a few love marks were created. At the same time, his fingers ran over my slit and glossed my pre-cum on my dick. I breathed in long as his lips got closer to my lower half. My ribs protruded as his tongue slid to the base of my cock. His skilled tongue was so close to getting to the tip of my cock and engulfing me into his hot mouth. It was as if he did it on purpose, no, I knew he did it on purpose. Sebastian's muscular hand gripped the bottom of my thighs and lifted my ass upwards. He skipped over my hardened length and kissed my ass cheek.  
I furrowed my eyebrows in the disappointment but only to loudly gasp. My body stiffened and I clearly whimpered. Sebastian's tongue inserted inside of me. He wasn't so tender anymore. He twisted his tongue and slurped. He made sure he tasted every rich flavor and memorized me. I curled my toes and my lower body pushed more into his tongue. It felt like it was so long since I felt this pleasure. I craved for more.  
I took another long deep breath in and my body collapsed into the mattress. Sebastian's tongue inched away and my empty hole twitched for fulfillment. The bed slightly shifted to the side as Sebastian reached for something in the night stand. He shifted back and a bottle of lube was in his hand. He opened it and poured some onto my gaped hole. I shivered by the sensation and unconsciously wiggled my hips closer to him. Two digits entered inside of me. I let out a groan and gripped the bed sheets. For sure, it was thicker than his tongue. He pressed against my warm walls and rimmed my inside. The lube made it sound so slick and drenched. It was embarrassing to hear the wet lewd sounds and my own voice.  
I slapped my hand over my mouth and muffled my moans. Another finger was added and my body continued to shift up and down. It felt incredible. I already felt like cumming and Sebastian didn't even thrust his cock inside of me yet.  
"Don't cover your mouth," Sebastian pulled my hand away from my face, "Let me hear you."  
"I-I'm going to," I clenched my jaw, "To cum..."  
Sebastian fastened his fingers and my voice quickly got louder. My stomach churned and I spurted onto my own skin. I panted hard as Sebastian pulled his fingers out. He didn't give me a second to breath as he knelt by the side of my face. He was somehow already fully naked and his cock throbbed in front of my eyes. Pre-cum pearled at the tip and honestly looked painfully hard. My chest still dramatically breathed in and out. I licked my lips anyways and slid his length into my mouth. I held the base of his cock and bobbed my head. He easily hit the back of throat and I felt his thick veins against my tongue. Sebastian held the back of my head and loudly groaned. He didn't take another second and thrusted his dick inside of my mouth deeper. I gagged on his length and repeatedly took it.  
"Fuck," Sebastian swore and lowly groaned.  
His semen flowed down my throat and filled my mouth. He pulled back as a string of his cum followed along. It dripped down my chin and I stared up at him. His lips curled as he held my chin.  
"You really took the whole load," Sebastian smirked, "Show me."  
I opened my mouth and it was sticky. I felt his semen slowly run more down my chin as he observed my face. His eyes stared in satisfaction. Sebastian continued to hold my chin open as he pulled me under him again. He knelt between my legs as my thighs wrapped around his waist. He hovered close and closed my mouth. I swallowed the salty fluid. Sebastian licked the cum on my chin and proceeded to give me a sloppy kiss. He dipped his tongue in and out of my sticky mouth. Continuously, lured my tongue out. He sucked on my tongue and continued to taste every inch of my mouth. Soon after, drool dripped to the side of my mouth. Moans escaped between our heated kiss. Pure lust that was wet and passionate. Sebastian pulled away and my tongue still followed after his. His bottom lip hung low and I couldn't stop staring.  
I leaned towards his shoulder and gave him a small bite. Reddened teeth marks stained his pale skin. I kissed it afterwards and left a hickey next to the bite mark. He was mine. He was my husband. He was my hell. He was my Sebastian Michaelis.  
Sebastian positioned himself and his cock poked at my aching hole. I anticipated the action as I stared at his lower half. He was still thick and throbbed hard. Sebastian gripped my hips and advanced inside of me. I whimpered and flung my head back into the mattress. He stretched me so well and filled my craving. His big length squeezed inside of me but that didn't stop Sebastian. He moved his hips and slid in till the hilt. I mewled as he continued to pound inside of me. Sebastian will forever be harsh against my body. But my body learned to seek for that pleasure. It was a mess. The bed creaked and my body viciously shook up and down. He was so hot inside of me that it drove me crazy. The weight he pushed against my body was deep and strong. His grip on my hips were so tight as if he could break me in half. I swear he grew bigger inside of me as the seconds went by. What harm would it do if he really did break me in half? After all, he already torn me down and had my emotions broken in pieces. Only for all of those pieces to find their way back to his hell fire eyes and yearn for more.

| Couple Months Later |

The front door closed and Sebastian walked into the living room. I sat on the sofa that faced towards Sebastian. He undid his tie as it hung around his collar. He unbuttoned the first few buttons to slightly reveal his chest line.  
"I'll start making dinner," I said as I stood up from the couch.  
Sebastian shook his head, "No need too. I made a reservation tonight."  
"Oh," I raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
"Dress formal," Sebastian ordered.  
He walked towards the bedroom. I followed after him into our closet. His eyes scanned his formal suits.  
"Well, Sebastian," I averted my eyes downwards and fiddled with my fingers.  
He glanced at me and realized I was in a shy stance.  
"What is it?," His body fully turned to look at me.  
"I know it's your birthday today so," I felt embarrassed, "Happy birthday."  
No reply back was heard from Sebastian. I took the courage to glance up at him. A small smirk was plastered on his face.  
"I didn't expect you to know," He raised an eyebrow.  
"I hate to admit, but I did research it a bit when I was a secretary," I blushed.  
"Anything special for me today?," Sebastian questioned.  
"Well, that's the thing," I embarrassedly averted my eyes away.  
"I really couldn't think of anything to buy for you," I said, "So, I decided I'll do whatever you want me to do today."  
Sebastian's slit eyes slightly widened. That brief smirk appeared and turned into his social grin.  
"If that's what you want to do for me, Ciel, don't back out."  
_Was that a threat?_  
My eyebrows knitted and I started to regret it, "Actually--"  
Sebastian shook his head," There's no backing out now."  
I parted my lips but Sebastian quickly changed the topic, "There's been something that I've been meaning to give you."  
He opened one of his dressers that had his neatly folded ties. I raised my head to see if I could peek over his shoulder.  
"I'll take this as the start of my birthday present," Sebastian turned around to face me.  
He took a step closer to me as he held something in his hand. He faced his palm upwards as a small black velvet box sat there.  
I glanced up at him, "What is it?"  
Sebastian hummed, "Property of Sebastian Michaelis."  
He opened up the box. Inside sat two rings. Navy blue and red wine marbled on black. The colors mixed together as if they were seeping into one another.  
Sebastian set the velvet box on top of the dresser and reached for my left hand, "We are married."  
His eyes glanced back at the rings and he took the smaller band out of the box. He slid the marbled jewelry on my ring finger.  
"You told me that if you're going down then you're also dragging me along," Sebastian's voice was low and quiet.  
He reached for the other jewelry in the velvet box and slipped it on his finger, "Will this be enough proof?"  
The rings glistened on our fingers. In honesty, it made my heart go thumping. This was solid evidence that we were truly married to each other.  
"Now, we should get going since we have a reservation," Sebastian turned to a closed cardboard box in the corner closet.  
The aura in the room quickly shifted as I realized what that box was.  
_Fuck..._

"Thank you for having dinner with us today," The waiter shined a friendly smile, "The bill should be up shortly."  
Sebastian eyed me for a response. My eyes averted away as I didn't want to dare look at the waiter. The worker quickly noticed my odd behavior.  
"Were there any issues with the food tonight?," He gently asked in concern.  
My body twitched and I adjusted my body to sit up straighter, "E-Everything was good."  
Sebastian chimed in, "The wine is just getting to him. So, we do apologize."  
The waiter nodded with the response, "Well, I'll be back with the bill."  
He excused himself from the private room. As soon as the door closed, my body flinched and my hand gripped onto the table cloth.  
I cursed under my breath, "Fu-Fuck..."  
Under my suit, Sebastian taped a small vibrator on each of my nipples and one around my cock. The sensation shivered down my body and I felt my undergarment soaked with my pre-cum.  
"You're doing so well, Ciel," Sebastian leaned back in his chair as he observed my reactions.  
I knew I shouldn't have made such a big statement.  
"Too bad these don't have any settings that I can play with," Sebastian sighed.  
"Hnn!," I squirmed in my seat as I felt my cock throbbed.  
I held onto the edge of the table as my head flung downwards. I squeezed my knees together and whimpered. I felt my own hole twitch for something more. My nipples were so sensitive and the barbells weren't helping either.  
The chair squealed across the wooden floor and I heard Sebastian's oxford shoes tap towards me.  
He gripped my chin to look up at him, "You're begging for it, aren't you?"  
"That waiter is taking his precious time for that bill," I snarled as my eyebrows furrowed in.  
"I don't mind pounding in you right here," Sebastian grinned, "If you don't mind the waiter walking in on us."  
Without realizing it, my eyes averted down to his crotch area that was in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of that option. I couldn't believe it actually crossed my mind that I was about to be willingly too.  
I shoved his hand away from my face, "Fuck off."  
Sebastian's grin quickly turned into a cold stare as he immediately held onto my wrist, "You'll do whatever I want for my birthday, remember."  
He was never soft with his touches and he will never learn how to be gentle. His big hand tightly gripped my wrist and I swear the blood was going to stop flowing.  
A knock came from the door, "The bill is ready."  
Sebastian's cold stare changed into a gentle friendly smile, "Come in."  
He let go of my wrist before the waiter stepped in. Once again, I faced my body away from the waiter.

Sebastian's muscular hand tightly gripped my wrist as he dragged me into the bedroom. He ripped my shirt open and tossed all of my clothing to the ground. He admired his creation on my bare body. Love marks stained my chest and inner thighs. With silence, I was able to hear the vibrators rumble against my skin.  
His eyes devoured me as if they were fangs that sank into my skin.  
I felt flustered by his long stare. I took a daring action and ripped the vibrators off my sensitive body.  
"It's embarrassing," I touched my neck as I glanced away.  
Sebastian grabbed my arm and turned me around. He pushed his body close to mine and I felt his hot breath against my ear.  
"I didn't say you could take it off yet," He voiced low.  
It rumbled down to my lower half, even though, I knew it wasn't a good sign when he spoke in that tone.  
With swift movement, Sebastian pushed me onto the bed as he hovered over my back. His hand slid down my arm and his lips pressed against the nape of my neck. His lips trailed kisses to my arm and to my wrist. Finally, his lips landed on the top of my hand and to the ring that prettily sat around my finger.  
"No matter how much you struggle to fight against me, you will never win. I am and will always be above you. After all, you are married to me," His voice was truly the autumn chill that ran down my body and gave me shivers.  
A cold breeze that would eventually get colder as time went on. I would freeze to death and be frozen with that crispy voice of his. We would be surrounded by icebergs that were unbreakable and continue to form deep in the dark, cold sea. It would swallow us whole and drown our souls forever in the deep waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end of Marry Days ~ !! I hope I didn't hurt you guys too much throughout the harsh scenes in this fanfic of le lovely sweet SebaCiel heh  
&&& once again I want to thank you guys for supporting me so well throughout this fic. Please do check out my next fic, Desire the Damage. It has 2 chapters out already (kinda like a prologue). Correct! It's SebaCiel ♥


End file.
